


Forget Me Nott

by FrostedGemstones22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parenting Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to happen marriage, and then children. But that didn't happen; not with when at Hogwarts a mandatory parenting class with close to real children are created. Emotion also wasn't supposed to appear either in her grand plan, but it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP attempt! Wow...and it's not DHr or Fred/Hermione or even Tom/Hermione. It's a new ship of mine, Theo/Hermione.
> 
> I like reading the (sorta cliche) plot of a parenting class. But I've seen a lot that are just tacky or stupid, or barley focus on the children at all- or that only a few are chosen for it. So this is my attempt to make a decent story as such. I hope I don't fail...
> 
> This is set a year after DH. Somewhat follows the plot lines. There are a few characters I've resurrected from the dead for sake of my own weird parrings...but I have decided that Fred definatly died. Otherwise I'd be tempted to have something happen between he and Hermione...and I can't have that!
> 
> The full list of students I'll be using (Some were aged down, but still a year above Harry's year)...Eloise Midgin, Zacharias Smith, Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott, Sally-Ann Perks, Seamus Finnegan, Demelza Robins, Jack Sloper, Lavender Brown, Wayne Hopkins, Paravati Patil, Eddie Carmichael, Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillian, S. Fawcette, Dean Thomas, Mandy Brocklehurst, Blaise Zabini, Su Li, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Morag McDougle, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Harry Potter, Susan Bones, C. Warrington, Lisette Moon, Anthony Goldstine, Harper, Terry Boot, Asteria Greengrass, Collin Creevey, Daphine Greengrass, Adrian Pucey, Tracy Davis, Stephen Cornfot, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Padma Patil, and Kevin Etwhistle.
> 
> Wow that's alot! From three years, that's about fourty-four students. Not all will be main characters (obviously). I plan to follow the POV of quite a few characters, just to get a feel. Mainly Hermione or Theo, but you never know!
> 
> Hmm, I think that's all for now. This is the preface, hope you enjoy!

"This is so stupid."

There was only so much whining and complaining that Hermione could take before she snapped. She'd heard it the weeks leading up to the end of summer; when they were in Diagon Ally, on the platform, and now the whole way to Hogwarts. Ignoring things didn't help; she'd figured out very early on. But, it was all she could do not to yell at him. He had really been setting her teeth on edge lately, in the past summer. She guessed it was that awkward post-relationship feelings, but she really wouldn't know. She was making an educated guess.

"I'm happy to be going back!" Ginny replied, her head resting in Harry's lap. She twirled little balls of light around with her wand, "It's not like the last two years were really school years."

"You didn't even technically graduate." Neville agreed, "How do you ever expect to ever get a job?"

"I'm one of the golden trio." Ron Weasley scratched his head, "How could I not?" At this slightly arrogant comment, Hermione slammed her book shut.

"Honestly, Ronald." She said in an irritated voice.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders, "We bloody saved the world. I think that's a bit more outstanding then getting nine OWLS- doncha think?"

"It's for the experience, then." Ginny huffed, "Our schooling hasn't exactly been normal."

"We're wizards. Normal is out of the question, I think." Hermione said quietly, but no one really heard.

"Stone of Life, Baskilisk, Escaped Azkaban prisoner, Tri-Wizard Tournament, Voldemort's Return- sixth year was sorta normal- then we didn't even attend school last year." Harry began listing, laughing as he reached 7th year, "This will be good."

"We have more experience than half the aurors that protect us." Ron grumbled, scowling deeply. Hermione sighed and checked the time.

"I have to go and meet with the head boy. I'll be back." She said, fondly running her fingers over the new head girl badge. No one but Neville seemed to notice as she slipped from the cart. She unsteadily moved down the rows of cars, until she came upon the Prefect's cabin. Except, right now, it was for the Head's meeting. Her partner was already waiting for her.

"Hello, Draco." She greeted warmly. Draco smiled.

If anyone were to have told Hermione three years ago that her and Draco would have been friends, dated shortly after, then broken up and became best friends; she may have thought they'd taken a bludger to the head. But, after it was revealed Draco was a secret agent, things changed. Ron still didn't trust him- and it was likewise in feelings for the ginger. Harry tolerated him, Ginny was civil, and Neville and Luna were occasionally friendly. It was only Hermione who was the most mature, and opened up to him.

She was quite glad she had, in fact.

"Hermione. Have a good summer, I presume?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. Of course she had; they'd only owl'd each other every other day. He knew that, but why was he acting so stiff? He eyes traveled to where Mr. Weasley- the newly appointed Minister of Magic- sat. None of the Weasley family much trusted Draco, so she had just decided to omit the fact her and Draco were on such good terms.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." She smiled, sitting in a chair facing him, "Quite enjoyable, thank you Draco." She added after a second's pause.

"Mr. Weasley was just beginning to inform me of a new change to the time sheets of the 7th years." Draco's silvery eyes glided over to her, where she cocked her head. Draco's jaw tightened with displeasure. Whatever it was, Draco didn't like it.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The board has decided to add a new class to Hogwarts for the 7th years." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, his face as red as his hair.

"And just what would that class be?" Hermione frowned, trying to imagine what they could possibly be missing.

"It's mandatory." Mr. Weasley fumbled, "But we believe it will be, erm...well, it will encourage students to be productive in the rebuilding of society."

"Really?" Hermione bounced a bit in her chair, her eyes wide, "What is it? A class to help us create productive clubs and things like SPEW? Or will it be more hands on, like a architecture class?"

"I wish." Draco rubbed his temples, "The ministry's gone barkin' mad." He mumbled. Hermione's shining eyes dimmed at his comment.

"Our problem is not those things, Hermione." Mr. Weasley clapped his hands, sighing, "It's more the lack of magical bloodlines. The war damaged our population quite horribly."

"Magical bloodlines?" Hermione repeated, still confused, then her eyes grew wide, "Oh no! Is it a marriage law! Mr. Weasley you can't!"

"No. We are not at that desperate point yet...but nearly there. This class will hopefully push students to want to begin families after graduation." Hermione's mind ran through all the possibly courses that a school could offer to show this. For the smartest witch of her age, she drew up blanks. She looked at Draco cautiously, with curious eyes. Draco sighed, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"It's a bloody parenting class, Granger."

Hermione was jumpy the rest of the night. Mr. Weasley said he couldn't say anymore than he already had, but he just thought it fair to warn the Head Students. So that they could ease the tension, when it was announced. The fact that 'tensions' needed to be eased set her stomach churning. If they expected such a bad response, why do this? Hermione wasn't ready to have children or settle down. Much less pretend. She wanted to be fully focused on her school work and nothing else.

Draco was taking the news badly too, for different reasons.

"It's such a bloody waste of my time." He told Blaise and Theodore as they hopped in the carriage to take them to Hogwarts. Theodore's eyes were no longer the only ones that could see the Threshles. All three could, and Draco wished he couldn't. Theo pet the lead one, smiling without emotion.

"A parenting class?" Blaise sat on the bench, scratching his head, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Draco snapped, "It's stupid."

"And they couldn't tell you anymore information?" Theo lay down across the bench across from his friends, looking at the stars.

"Nothing more than it was only one day a week. But, we start tomorrow. Or technically, we have two classes this week to start off."

"I don't want a parenting class. I'm ready to be a free man for a while longer, thank you very much." The cart lurched forward, and Draco gripped the edge of his seat.

"Exactly, Zabini."

"Can't you do anything about it?" Blaise looked almost afraid by now, but Draco shook his head.

"Tried. Ministry of Magic themselves decided this. What they were smoking the day it was chosen, I don't now." Draco said.

"Or my mother put them all under the imperious curse." Theo said softly, and both of the former death eaters looked at him. There was a pregnant pause, before Theo looked at them. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and sighed, "I was joking."

"I can never tell with you, Nott!" Blaise gave a sigh of relief and irritation, "It's bad enough that we were death eaters, but to be making jokes like that..."

"Look, I wouldn't put it past ma. She's been bugging me all summer to go out and find an heir. Sometime about wanting grandchildren." Theo's nose curled in disgust.

"You think she went to the Ministry and got this class started?" Draco eyed Theo narrowly, looking to see the boy's reaction in the dark light.

"Who knows?" His gaze traveled back upwards, "I'm just glad to be away from the house, and back at school." He closed his leaf green eyes, "Aren't you both?"

Draco looked down at his hands, then at his arm where the mark was still fading. He was disgusted every time he looked at it.

The house was so empty now, Malfoy Manor. It held a certain darkness and gloom that would never leave. After his parents both passed in the war, he was left with the estate. He hated it. If it wasn't for his friends that visited or that he could contact, he would have lost his mind in the white- but dirty- halls long ago. He fully planned to sell the place and move somewhere small when he was done with school. Although the house had been in his family for decades, it just wasn't worth it anymore.

The place was not a home. It was a prison. It was the place he'd learned what bad really was. It was the place he felt like he was going to be killed at every moment of the day.

He knew for a fact that, at least, Nott and Zabini were in the same boat. Nott still had his mother, but his house was even bigger and grander. Therefore, it was even lonelier. Zabini had no one, much like Draco. His father ran off to Italy and was never found. His mother had committed suicide in the grand parlor. Draco knew that Blaise couldn't even walk past it without sweating. That house would be harder to sell, because everyone knew about Mrs. Zabini's death.

The carriage stopped. All three Slytherin boys looked up at the glimmering castle. Blaise's smile streached wide across his face, Draco grinned, and Theo gave a tiny smirk of a smile that only few people saw. Headmaster McGonagall was waiting and smiled warmly at the three.

"Welcome home."

The welcome feast was bright and full of light.

That is, until the new class was announced. Furious 7th years yelled and opposed.

Hermione sat placidly, her lips pressed tightly together. She glanced over at Draco who was looking ashamed. Blaise was scowling, and picking at his food with violent stabs. Theo's face was unreadable, as always, so she assumed Draco had told his best friends. She had decided not to inform hers; she knew how quick of a temper Ron had. Harry could manage it, and perhaps Neville. She wasn't quite sure what Ginny's reaction would have been, but she figured that everyone would know soon enough.

She wanted to be able to escape to the library, but as Head Girl she knew she couldn't. She missed it so much; the smell of old books, the yellowing pages, the knowledge yet to be learned...A silly smile grew over her face. The thought that she would be able to vanish among the stacks of books within the night kept her sane enough while her classmates exploded into bedlam around her. As Head Girl, she tried to calm as many down as she could, but they were so angry.

It wasn't that bad of a class; really. She supposed that parenting, though, (apart from Lavender Brown, for example) was the last things on people's minds. Right after a war, people did...erm, repopulate, but they were so young. It was a bit unfair, she supposed, making it mandatory. Obviously, married life was not for all witches and wizards. People could still be productive in society without having children.

She wanted to get married, she thought, one day. But, the idea of marriage and then children was reversed. And this did not sit well in her stomach. Hermione hated for things to be out of order. And what else could they be doing in that class except caring for dolls or flour sack children like their own? It was all so...old. Muggle schools had been doing this for years.

"Stop getting so worked up, Ronald!" She yanked her ginger friend down, "It's just a class."

"Just a class?" He repeated, "Just a class!" His voice rose higher.

"We don't even know what we're doing in this class." Harry tried to quip in helpfully, but Seamus gave a scoff from across the table.

"One galleon that we're not going to have to do something stupid and involving babies." His lip curled distastefully, and Dean scowled along with him.

"Babies!" Lavender smiled widly, "Oh, I love babies! I can't wait!"

"Me neither! How adorable!"

Hermione had to say, that she wasn't particularly as entusiastic as her room mates. But, a class was a class- as was knowledge. Whatever the reason (for she no longer really cared, because it was over and done with) she decided to go into this new class with an open mind.

Mr. Weasley and McGonagall knew what they were doing...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's skip class, whose with me?" Ronald lagged behind Hermione and Harry the next day. The room of the new class was rather obscure- in a wing of the castle that few people used to begin with. It had taken them forever just to find the correct staircase, and now they had only a minuet to make it. It was all so unfamiliar- Harry had the Maurader's Map out, searching for the footprints of his classmates to locate the weird classroom.

That was not the only thing that was odd. The seventh years didn't have a bedroom this year- or not one yet. The Gryffindor 7th years (there was currently 13 of them) had crashed in the Room of Requirements for the night, but anyone who had attempted to go to school the previous year didn't want to stay in there. They'd already lived in there long enough; the idea of spending the whole year camping out again was terrifying.

Hermione was very confused by this. McGonagall wasn't usually this scatter-brained. Even in old age, the new Headmistress was very updated on things. It wasn't even a small detail that had seemed to flit by her, it was pretty big. Thirteen 17-20 year olds were without places to sleep, or rooms to put their things. Hermione so far did not have a chance to talk to McGonagall (Oh, but she would). Her day was jammed full- but she would make time if need be.

It was comforting though, just to be back in the castle. That much she couldn't ignore. She'd already found that their classes- although generally the same- were not usual 7th year classes. It was more pre-job classes, very much 'work at your own pace' type of thing. The teachers were no longer holding their hands on assignments and telling them exactly what to do, much to Hermione's delight and Ron's horror. She supposed it was because they were barely students anymore- no, they were war heros.

War heros that were going to be very late for class, as it was. Hermione's insides bubbled.

"Come on, Ron! We'll be late." Hermione huffed, bouncing between the soles of her feet.

"Exactly- we're going to be late, so let's just skip now. It's more polite." He coughed, and then frowned, "Oh look- I'm coming down with a cold. Guess I can't go."

"It can't be that bad." Harry said nervously, looking torn between his two friends.

"It won't be." Hermione insisted.

"Says a girl." Ron mumbled sourly. Hermione spun on her heels, stalking up to him. She yanked him by the tie, dragging him forward.

"That has nothing do with that, and you know that. If that was any kind of sexist innuendo, you'd better not tell me." She was beyond frustrated with him. She wasn't looking forward to this class either, but she was not missing it. The idea of being late angered her- she should leave them where they were. But, if she did so, she doubted Harry would be able to drag Ron to class. She had to make sure they made it to the door. Ron was too shocked to do anything about her boldness for a moment, then jerked back.

"You're going to suffocate me, witch!" he gasped, trying to loosen his tie.

"We need to hurry up, really." Hermione pleaded, and then pulled her wand out. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"I'll come willing, just put that thing away!" Ron stumbled over his words. All Hermione had been doing was checking the time, but she found slight gratification in the fact that they were so afraid of her wand skills. She decided to keep it that way.

"Exactly." She rose higher, "So get your arses to class!" She said.

"Hermione swore!" Harry whispered, "She's angry."

"I am late for class! Of course I'm angry!" She stomped her foot, and turned around, walking away. The two boys followed like dogs; tails between their legs.

As Hermione predicted, class was already well underway. She barged in, and every 7th year turned to look at her.

"Hermione's late for class? Merlin! What has this world come to!" Draco joked from the front of the classroom. There was a light laugher from the rest of the class, easing Hermione's nerves.

"And she just swore at us, too!" Ron pushed into the room, and plunked down next to Dean, "Hell musta frozen over, I should think."

"Mr. Weasley. I do not like that kind of language in my classroom!" A sharp, but familiar, voice snapped. Ron's eyes grew wide and he almost fell from his chair. Hermione moved to the front, sitting in the seat Draco had saved for her. Out of everyone to teach a parenting class; she was not expecting this.

"B...Bill?" Harry adjusted his glasses and squinted like he wasn't sure if it was and illusion or smudge on his glasses. Bill Weasley stood behind the desk, smiling faintly. His scars moved when he smiled.

"Just because you vanquished a dark lord doesn't mean you have permission to be late to my class." Bill said with a twinkle in his eye as Harry, gaping like a fish out of water, sank into an open seat beside Jack Sloper.

"You're teaching a Parenting class?" Ron's face reddened, and he blubbered, "No! You can't be my teacher!"

"Well, technically I can." Bill shrugged, "And why is this so hard to believe? I helped mum and dad raise all of you, and Fleur just gave birth to our second child. I have plenty experience with magical children."

"But why?" Ron moaned into his hand, sinking lower in his chair. The smile Bill gave looked so much like Fred's old smile, Hermione's insides twisted with sorrow.

"So I can share with all your classmates mortifying stories about you and Ginny as children, of course." Hermione turned to look at Ginny, who had her head on the desk and was muttering something about killing her eldest brother. Ron's jaw unhinged, and he slammed his head back against a wall.

"Oh, this will be a fun class. I can already tell." Draco smirked, "Weasley Senior should know quite a lot- those redheads breed like rabbits!" His comment only reached Hermione's ears. She gave him her best death glare.

"Malfoy!" She only resorted to his surname when she was particularly annoyed with him, "That's mean and you know it!"

"I'm being completely truthful. Did I make any degrading comment? I think not, Granger." He raised a blond eyebrow, and she felt her hand twitch. Could she blame a slap on hand spasams? No, probably not.

Bill Weasley wolf-whistled, and Hermione jumped around. He lounged against an all ready cluttered desk, looking so out of place. For perhaps being 'Professor Weasley' now, he still looked like the ragged Bill she knew. Thick dragon-hide boots, hair pulled back into a ponytail with woven strands of fabric, and single claw hanging from his ear. His face was clean-shaven, though, so he cleaned up slightly. His fingerless gloves were also gone, and he had almost a traditional teacher's robe on. Hermione had to smile; he wouldn't be Bill Weasley if he wasn't dressed as so.

"So, how many of there are you?" He groped for something on his desk, pulling out a crumpled paper. He squinted, and Hermione saw names through the paper, "Fourty-four?" Hermione had to look around- was there really 44 of them squished into a room? Yes, it seemed so. This room was unusally large.

"That's bigger than a normal class of Hogwarts sudents, but..." Bill's voice trailed off.

But there are three years as 7th years. That means that at least 2/3 of the students didn't come back.

"But a lot of us are dead..." Draco finished softly, looking to his housemates. There was three Slytherins from Hermione's own year missing. Crabbe and Goyle perished in the Battle of Hogwarts. Millicent Bulstrode was murdered by a group of anti-Voldemort followers that thought they were doing everyone a favor by killing off Death Eaters. It was a gruesome death.

Hermione felt ill. She didn't want to think about everyone that had died. All those that she'd seen laid out in the Great Hall along with Fred, Tonks, Lupin...

"An even number of boys and girls. That would be awkward if there was not." Bill's voice had changed. Whereas before, it was lighthearted, now it was drenched with sorrow. He drew in a sharp breath, and sat behind his desk.

"This class is obviously a Parenting Class to..." He scowled, and cleared his voice, "Encourage young students to go out and reproduce to supply the lack of magical blood'." He quoted in a voice that sounded like Mr. Weasley.

"This class will be more 'hands-on' than most classes. Anyone know what muggles do for this, yeah?" He asked, and Hermione kept her hand down. A bad feeling was creeping into her body. If Bill was hinting to what she thought...with magic...oh great Circe!

"Shy, are we? Well, muggles usually have to carry around an egg for a couple of days, pretending it's a baby. We will not be carrying around eggs. You will be caring for babies. With magic, we have developed a potion. You will each get a partner, and supply a small part of your DNA for these babies. They will grow a year at a time, starting at pre-birth. While the girls will not be physically pregnant with the children, it will feel like they are. They are not real, but seem very real to you. You and your partner will care for them year round- with instruction from me of course. This is a year project. Any questions?" He finished. There was a very deep silence.

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron's voice rose above the silence, echoing around the room. Bill blinked at his brother.

"Quite. Do you honestly think I would tell you all that and then say 'Just kidding!'?"

"Well...I...you know me! I'm probably going to kill this kid. Isn't it safest I don't participate?" Ron looked overly hopeful. Bill rose an eyebrow.

"Then it will teach you to be responsible, which I think is something you could use a lot of. In response to a comment- you can't kill these children. You can seriously injure, but just to be safe, you can't kill them. So no problem there!" Bill looked a lot more cheeful than he probably should have been. It scared Hermione.

She began scanning the room. Out of the boys, who would she most like to be paired with? She had no idea how Bill was going to go about this- she'd ask that in a second- but for now her mind was working furiously.

Draco wouldn't be bad. They had the same views on children, or how they'd like to raise them, so she didn't think that they'd clash often. Harry would be okay, too. She'd always had a small crush on Seamus, but she wasn't sure that she'd be able to be around him (and their child) if they were paired together without making a fool of herself. She could see Longbottom being a nice father. For the rest of the boys, she was mostly imparial.

But, if she was put with Ron, Zacharias Smith, or Michael Corner...she would probably kill herself to get away. Her and Ron were too different to not kill each other over everything. Zacharias smith was a bit to sarcastic and negative for her tastes. Michael Corner was okay, but he acted like he was so much better because of his brains half the time. She didn't think she could constantly compete with that.

"Bi- Professor Weasley?" She raised her hand, "How will you choose the partners?"

"Oh, it's not I that choose. It's you." A wave of relief spread through everyone, and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Her and Draco automatically looked at each other. SHe heard people calling across to each other, and fighting insued. Bill raised his hands.

"Okay, so that was badly phrased. You will randomly choose your partners. No say...just luck." Hermione's heart sank. Merlin, it was just her luck she'd get hitched with Smith! What a nightmare that would be! Bill got up and wandered the desks, and got something from a drawer. It was a drawstring bag. He shook it, and Hermione could hear paper slips rustling in the silk.

"Would all the girls line up, please?" He asked, pointing to the space in front of the room. There was a general hesitation, girls moving slowly and cautiously. Hermione found herself squished between Ginny and Paravati. She tried not to look foward at all the guys staring at them in the crowd. Bill moved up to the first girl in line- Eloise Midgin (her acne had cleared up a bit, but her nose was still horribly off-kilter).

"In this bag is all your names, boys." he faced the sitting class, "This is an enchanted bag. Each girl will pick one from the bag. Like the sorting hat, the bag will make sure the best fit name finds it's way to your palm. They are folded, and you cannot see the names until I say. Then, you will say the names out loud for everyone to hear. Meet with your partner at a desk, so each boy to a desk." he raised an eyebrow and any boy sitting with another boy moved grudingly. He smiled with pleasure.

"You ready, Eloise?" He asked. Eloise ran her sweaty palms against her school skirt. Tentatively, she reached a hand into the bag. Hermione was about number ten in line of twenty-two girls. In the middle. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad...of course it was all random, but still. The idea that the bag would choose her partner somewhat calmed her. At least, Ron wouldn't find his way into her hand. Probably not Smith either. This still left open Corner, but how compatible were they really?

She had hope for her and Draco, though. Of course, she didn't like him like that, but it would be so less awkward than anyone else.

Bill was to the third in line- Demelza Robins. The african-american girl reached her hand into the bag without a pause. When she pulled her hand from the bag, a cream folded paper was between her fingers.

Hermione felt nervous, gosh knows why! It wasn't like they were choosing husbands, just partners. Partners that for a whole year- they'd have to cooperate. That she would have a metophorical child with. Yes. She found it perfectly normal to feel nervous.

She didn't focus as Bill went down the line, until Ginny was picking.

"This gives me a chance to kill the guy that get's you 'knocked up', eh Gin?" he joked.

"Be quiet Bill." Ginny stared at the bag, "This isn't real."

"Just being a good older brother." He shrugged as Ginny fished out a name. She licked her lips, and Hermione was sure she whispered 'Please be Harry' under her breath. They were dating, so it would be pretty bad if it wasn't him. But it had to be- they were meant to be. Right?

She looked up at Bill's handsome face as he stopped at her. His scars just outlined his warm features even more.

"Ready, Hermione?" He asked. Hermione slowly reached in.

Inside the bag, it was warm with traces of magic. Her fingertips just barley brushed the tops of names, even thought he bag didn't seem all that big. Undetectable Extension charm, was it?

A paper flew into her hand. She gave a little jerk of surprise, and took her hand out. There it lay- her baby daddy's name. She couldn't see through it, and it was magically sealed. She wanted to know so badly! It was worse than waiting to pick a name- sitting there, with it in your hand, but not being able to see. It felt like forever until he finally reached Padma. After Padma had the last name, he pointed his wand and pointed to Eloise. Eloise opened her name, but Hermione still could not. Bill really liked this suspense, she supposed.

Eloise's face fell. She gulped. But a small blush crept onto her face. Who was it?

"Out loud, please." Bill said lazily, sitting on an unused desk.

"Zacharias Smith." Hermione was so glad that it ruled out he as her partner. Bill looked to Smith, who seemed quite unhappy with his choice. Eloise went to sit next to him. Smith leaned as far away as he could from her, but it seemed as she didn't notice. Or didn't care.

Hermione listened as each person up to her listed their partner, and she filed the new parents away in her head, along with her thoughts.

Sally-Ann Perks with Seamus. I'm a bit jealous, but Sally-Ann seems nice enough. Seamus looked like he didn't mind her.

Demelza with Jack. Lucky ducks; they were dating before this. Obviously these two really were meant to be.

Lavender with Wayne! Now that's an interesting fit if I ever saw one! Poor shy Wayne. Maybe he needs a girl like Lav.

Paravati with Eddie Charmicael. Hmm, I don't really recall him. Is he a year above us, or below? Paravati dosen't seem to know him either! He seems happy, so I think he's a year younger.

Sara Fawcett with Dean. Oh, look at that! Dean's blushing!

Mandy Brocklehurst- what an unfortunate name- with Zabini. I can never quite tell with him, but he's better than Nott. Zabini looks slightly...annoyed. I guess he only wanted a Slytherin as his spouse, right?

Su Li with Finch-Fletchy. She's so beautiful, I guess all the guys wanted her. Justin sure looks glad!

Next was Ginny. Bill fake glared at all the single boys still. Hermione still had hope she'd be paired with Malfoy, as Ginny with Harry. Ginny excitedly tore open her name. Her face fell. Then, she plastered a fake smile. Must not be Harry- who looked equally as disappointed. What if she got paired with Malfoy?

"Ernie MacMillian." Ernie was very attractive and athletic, yes, but he wasn't Harry. Most girls fawned over him slightly less than the Chosen One, but Ginny wasn't as happy. It seemed forced as she greeted him warmly, sitting beside him in the sixth row. Bill raised his wand, and Hermione felt the magic escape the paper. Still, she paused.

She looked up. Malfoy gave her a thumbs up, which made her smile. This small gesture gave her courage to open the paper. She tried not to let her emotions show on her face as she glanced at the name. The paper balled in her fist, and for a second her voice wasn't there.

"Theodore Nott."

Like with each other name calling, every head whipped around to look at him. For the first time ever, she saw shock flash across his usually well-guarded face.

Then, it was a stone cold mask. Hermione picked her way to the open seat beside him.

"Hello." She offered softly. Theo looked at her hard, and nodded. That was the only sign he gave, though. Hermione focused on the rest of the people, just numbly recording pairs. Her mind was whirling still from her own choosing.

Luna was paired with Longbottom. Direclty after, she watched enviously as Morag McDougle sat beside Draco. He glanced back at her, slight annoyance on her friend's face as well. Hannah Abbott and Harry. Susan Bones and Michael Corner. Meghan Jones and Christofori Warrington. Moon and Goldstine. Harper and Boot. Asteria and Collin. Daphine and Adrian.

It was after this that she realized the boys that were still left- Ron being one of them. She could tell Ron looked nervous. Only Tracy, Pansy, and Padma were left. Two were Slytherins- although Tracy was somewhat friendly. Oh nope. Tracy read Stephen Cornfoot's name out. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and sat beside him. Pansy looked at her two choices left- Ron and Kevin Etwhistle. It seemed she was mentally weighing the options in her head. She opened her paper.

She didn't hide the disgust that splashed across her face.

"Weasley." She spat, and Ron looked just as angry. Hermione looked at Bill, who was trying to hide laughter. With an angry slam of her books, Pansy collasped in the spot beside Ron. The two pushed themselves as far as one could get, so much that they were sitting in the walkways. Padma laughed, throwing her paper without opening it.

"That leaves me and you, right Kevin?" She winked at the golden-haired boy. Kevin's mouth opened, but a faint "Yeah..." was all he said.

After Padma had taken her seat, Bill walked to the front of the room.

"Wonderful! This had been noted, so no switching partners!" He said, waggling his finger. Both Ron and Pansy groaned in unison. Perhaps they were more alike than Hermione thought.

"Now, has anyone noticed you don't have dorm rooms in your houses' common rooms?" He asked. Once again, Hermione had a bad feeling on where this was going.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Boot called out.

"For purpose of convience, and the fact that you are slightly different than most 7th years, so will your rooming." He walked over to a door, and leaned on it. "There is an area right near here that has 44 dorm rooms. You each get your own- very small- room. You will be in a room next to your partner, and there is a door conjoining the two. It has a common room, it's own bathrooms, and a kitchens. It's all set up so that this assignment can be best dealt with."

While this made sense, Hermione felt two conflicting emotions. The first was excitement- she'd get her own room and own kitchen? How cool was that! On the flipside, she would be away from the Gryffindor common room. Or, she and Draco would be in the Head's Dorms anyway- right smack dab in the middle of Hogwarts. She discreetly glanced at Theo. Thinking about it, it would be troublesome to have to travel all the way down to the dungeons just to talk to him about this- if need be.

Theo looked at her, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Hermione noticed right away that he had shocking green eyes- so much more brilliant and beautiful than Harry's- hiding beneath his glasses. Hermione met his gaze for a moment, then turned away.

"I will take each of you into my office- each pair- and I will create your child. The male will be choosing boy, girl, twins, or triplets."

"Triplets? We could get triplets?" Harry murmured from behind her in horror.

"Knowing me, we'll get triplets." Neville murmured, setting his head on the desk with a thump. Luna smiled.

"I wouldn't mind three triplets. They'd be beautiful, I should think."

Bill was still talking in the front, "Then I will give you the room assignments. I believe you then have two hours before your next class to give you time to settle in, if McGonagall has told me correctly. Class tomorrow, more instruction. Any questions at any time will be directed to me. Your assignment is to pick a name for the child. Although it doesn't have a due date, I think it would be horrible to have the child nameless for the whole year! In fact, we took the longest naming Ron. You know-," He sat on his desk, and everyone leaned forward expectantly (sans Ron, who looked like he wanted to die, but Hermione knew that things could be a lot worse), "-We argued for the longest time! Mum really wanted his first name to be Billius, which is his middle name, but I hated that, because it was too close to 'Bill'. Dad wanted him to have his name, Charlie wanted to call him Jeremy, the twins were adment he was a girl so they called him 'Gertrude' for the longest time, and it was Percy who chose Ronald. Mum wanted us to all agree on a name, so he was nameless for about a month. We just called him Binker-Poo."

This brought fourth a loud wave of laugher from the gathered children, and Ron hid underneath the desk. Pansy was clutching her stomach so hard it seemed like she'd hurt herself. Tears of laugher was running down her face.

"Oh, Binker-Poo, dear...why don't you come out?" She sneered, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, settle down!" Bill quieted the class within a couple minuets. There was still snickers and 'Binker-Poo' murmured under people's breath. Hermione felt bad for Ron, who refused to look at anyone, and looked generally miserable.

"Where was I? Yes, names! So, I'd say you have a month before the child- or children- are born, so plenty of time to figure out a name or two. He walked to his office door, and opened it, "Let's have...Perks and Finnegan first." The pair got up and followed Bill into his office, and he turned back, "No leaving, but you can talk until I call you up." He said and closed the door behind him.

Theo sat in the same spot. Hermione had gotten up to talk with Luna, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny about twenty minuets ago. He put his feet up on the desk and fished a Sugar Quill from his bag. He had a bad sugar addiction, and he sucked on the candy.

He wasn't exactly sure about how he felt.

In reguards to the project, he was wary. He wasn't thrilled, but he was a bit excited. He'd never tell that to anyone, though. The fact that he wanted a family, and he was a pretty big softie when it came to babies. At the same time, this would really cut into his private time. He was a recluse; that was clear to most. He enjoyed his own solitude, and he knew that a baby- as fake or real as it was- was going to mess that all up.

About his partner, though? He snapped down on the end of the quill, looking at her for a moment. She was laughing about something, patting Ron's shoulder.

Binker-Poo.

He smirked. What a horrible nickname- oh they'd never let him forget that. It was worse than what that airhead called him last year. Or two years ago, he supposed. Won-won, was it?

His smirk twisted into a frown. To be honest, he was estatic about being saddled with Granger.

Theo wasn't good at talking to girls. He head that he was attractive, from many girls, but that's as far as it went. He didn't know how to talk to them, how to act around them, or how to flirt. Girls were so...soft. And pretty. So he stayed to himself, not really focusing on girls. It was a right waste of his time, or so he'd thought. Years before, before Voldemort, he'd been told he'd be in a marriage contract as soon as he exited Hogwarts, so why bother falling in love?

But now...well, old habits die hard; as they say. So when she'd offered him a smile and a greeting he'd only nodded. Of course, he was kicking himself for doing this, but he woudln't show it. He didn't show emotion. Nott men were anything but open books.

He'd always admired Hermione when they were young. That a mudblood- although he would never call her that- could do so much. Be so smart and outgoing and best friends with the Great Harry Potter.

As they'd grown older, he'd always consitered Draco an idiot for picking on her. Draco had been the chiche bully-with-a-crush. It wasn't until third year that he'd realized how jealous he was. When she'd punched him, and he'd come to him to glamour over the black eye. Yes, it had been a punch, but she'd touched him. He had annoyed her so much that she realized his existence and given him a black eye. More than he could say; barly anyone knew he even existed.

As embarrassing as it might have been, she had been his first wet-dream in fifth year. Ever since then, he'd been aware of her. A puppy dog crush, one could call it. Fate must feel bad for him, he figured.

He wouldn't tell her this. He would act civil, and perhaps become her friend. Maybe. If he was lucky...they had a whole year to grow and raise a child together. This made his stomach convulse. Good or bad...he was yet to figure out.

"Mandy. Of all..." Blaise sat beside him, and grabbed a Sugar Quill from Theo's bad. Theo sent him a nasty glare, which Blaise ignored.

"She's not bad." Draco sat on the desk, shrugging and looking at the blond Ravenclaw across the room.

"She's so weird though!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Not as weird as Morag." Draco scowled, "I was hoping for Granger."

This comment made Theo clench his jaw. He didn't like the possesive term Draco was using. She was his now, wasn't she?

"She got put with me." Theo's voice was monotone.

"Yeah. At least I can make sure that she's okay, or can still see her without any guy being jealous. I mean, people are bound to fall for each other. Not me, though. McDougall? What was that bloody bag thinking?"

"She scares me." Blaise whispered, sniggering, "I suppose that at least Mandy isn't bad on the eyes. Nice rack."

"Zabini..." Theo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Your such a prude sometimes, Nott." Draco rolled his eyes, "Maybe the magical bag got one pair right."

"Look at Pansy and Ron! I bet you ten galleons one of them will be dead by the end of the year."

"Your on." Draco shook hands with Blaise. He looked at Theo, who just shook his head.

"I'm not taking part in this." He mumbled.

"Oh, lighten up, Nott!" Blaise threw up his hands, "The war is over, haven't you heard?" Theo scowled even deeper.

"I think we've made him angry." Draco poked Blaise's arm.

"No. Not unhappy." Theo said tersely, "Annoyed."

"With...?"

"Everything. I don't like this." He said.

"Eh, us either, but whatever. It will be interesting, right? So...boy or girl?" Draco asked his two friends.

"Call me a softie, but I want a little girl." Blaise held up his hands, and Draco guffawed.

"Boy. Defiantly. Any heir of mine- fake or not- will be blond and boy."

"I guess a boy." Theo shrugged indifferently. That was one thing he really didn't care about. Out of the corner he saw some of his Slytherin classmates approaching. He got a devious smirk that put him in Slytherin over Ravenclaw in the first place, "Heads up, Drakie." He teased. Draco's head snapped up.

"Bollucks." He groaned as Astoria Greengrass bounced over to him, with her best friend Ivy Harper at her side.

"Hi, Drakie." She batted her eyes, "I'm so disappointed I wasn't put with you, aren't you?" She clung to his arm. Draco tried to shake her off, but it's like she'd put a sticking charm on her hands.

"He's dying from sadness." Blaise said with an acerbic tone. Astoria didn't pick up on his sarcasam.

"Oh Drakie! Don't be sad, I'll be with you and the child all the time, so it will almost be like our child." Her young eyes held unbrindled love. She'd skipped a grade, so she was only supposed to be a 6th year this year. She was smart enough to get moved up (Or rich enough, Theo suspected), and she was annoying.

"Erm, that's not the point. Morag and I will raise our child, and you and Collin will raise your own." He managed to jerk himself away from her, and her face fell.

"But...but..."

"Astoria, are you annoying Draco?" A cold hand appeared on Astoria's shoulder. Theo followed the hand to the face of Daphne. She was the only one that could put her sister in her place. Astoria was terrified of her sister, and gulped.

"No...Daph, Drakie doesn't mind- do you?" She looked to him pleadingly.

"Uh..."

"Astoria. Your Gryffindor seems to be lost. Go talk to him." She ordered, and her sister looked on with distaste.

"Collin? No."

"Yes. Or stay here and don't be so obnoxious." Daphne said climbing onto Blaise's lap. Her and Blaise were constantly an 'on-off' thing. It seemed they were on, at the moment, but how long would it last with this new project?

"Fine. I'll stay quiet." Astoria said with an angry sigh. She did stay quiet- thank Merlin- but looked at Draco the whole time like he was a god. To her, he was.

"I dislike this." Daphne said softly.

"At least you got a fellow Slytherin." Draco offered helpfully, shrugging. Daphne looked at where Adrian sat with Chris.

"I guess."

"I don't like it." Blaise growled, wrapping a large hand around her tiny waist. Daphne leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I wouldn't worry. You know I only love you." She assured. Blaise grunted, but his face softened. He was such a marshmallow. Theo snorted softly.

"Something amusing, Nott?" Draco asked, lounging.

"Not at all." Theo said slowly, shrugging, "Just...thinking..."

"About what?" Theo hated it when Draco did this. His thoughts were private; and Draco loved to poke into all the little holes in his thinking.

"Child names." He lied.

"I like the name 'Draco Jr.'" Draco announced, "Nice ring, right?" He asked. Daphne and Blaise looked at each other and shook their heads. Theo narrowed his eyes.

"I think it's wonderful!" Astoria said with a soft sigh.

"She agrees with me!" Draco announced triumphantly.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something, when Bill called up his sixth couple since the start. Pansy and Ron.

"Oh, this will be good." Blaise snickered, and everyone watched the pair go to the door. Pansy shoved Ron out of the way to go first, and he grabbed her and roughly pushed her inside. She fought back my plunging her heels into his foot.

"Oops, I'm so clumsy." She purred in a low voice.

"You little-,"

"Ron!" Bill warned before Ron could swear at her. When Bill turned his back, he flipped her the bird.

The door closed behind them with a slam.

Theo's interest vanished, and he went back to sucking on his Sugar Quill. Ten minuets later, there was a horrible yelling from the office. There was silence, as people crept to the door to hear the fight.

"Twins!" Came Pansy's screeching voice, "You dunderhead! You had a better chance of not picking twins, but you had to go and muck it up, didn't you? Merlin, you're so stupid!"

She stormed from the office, and out the door. Ron came storming out, swearing up a storm with Bill laughing silently behind him.

"Congrats, Binky-Poo." Blaise winked as he passed, and Harry leapt up as he went in to punch the dark-skinned Slytherin.

"Not worth it." Harry gritt, and Ron glared at him. Then he slammed the classroom door, following where Pansy had vanished.

"Cool." Bill smiled like he enjoyed the show, and then looked around the room, stroking his chin, "Ah...Hermione and Theodore, follow me." Theo felt half the eyes in the classroom on him.

"Good luck. Don't pick triplets." Draco laughed, and Blaise punched him lightly in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes, and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Thank you, for those inspiring pieces of inspiration."

"Just helping, as always." Daphne winked at him, and giggled as he gulped loudly. Hermione was at the door already, looking at him with her big brown eyes. He looked away.

Bill ushered them into his room. There was already a couple of glowing vials in the room. The children, he supposed, because they were labled with last names. He gave an inward chuckle as he saw two that said "Weasley-Parkinson' on them. It looked like they were having a boy and a girl, because the vials were glowing pink and blue.

Hermione and he sat on the two chairs that Bill motioned to.

"So, what do we do?" Hermione asked, sitting upstraight. Theo relaxed against the chair, turning his gaze to the eldest Weasley.

"We do that in a second." Bill waved a dimissive hand, "First off, here are the keys to your room." he threw a pair of keys in the air, which Theo caught. He handed one to Hermione. His hand burned from the place they touched briefly.

"Wondeful, thank you Bill." Hermione smiled broadly, twirling the keys around her finger.

"So, the way into the dorm rooms is you have to give a statue a password. Ever seen the statue of a female warrior on a bear?" He asked. Theo watched as Hermione went into 'teacher mode' as she nodded.

"Yes! Its Princess Arnhild. The statue was given to Hogwarts in the early 1500's by Arnhild's son- who was a famous sculptor of the wizarding town of St. Otter Catterpole. It is meant to reprepsent-,"

"Thanks you Hermione, but I don't think we need the lesson. I should have assumed you knew all about it." He laughed, and Theo glowed with pride for his partner. Their child would not be stupid, by any means!

"So how to we get in." It was the first he'd spoken, and he saw Hermione jump a bit. Even Bill seemed a bit surprised.

"Give it a password. The password is Gillywinks. Princess will move out of the way for you to enter."

"What's a gillywink?" Hermione looked annoyed, and looked at Theo. He felt himself going red under her gaze, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, it's just a silly word I made up. Couldn't think of a password!" Bill replied, and laughed, "So...you will be graded on how well you deal with the child. It will seem real. The only think that makes it not real, is the fact that no one is giving birth. But, it will grow and act like a real child."

"Aren't you worried people will become attached to these children?" Theo asked softly, fiddling with his fingers and leaning foward. Bill blinked.

"Well, I guess." he seemed anything but, "We hope that it may convince people to have children faster, to fill that void."

"How very Slytherin." Hermione said with a slightly barbed tone. Theo looked at her, offended. She seemed not to notice- or care.

"Maybe. But the best political leaders were, you know." He pointed out, and Hermione didn't answer him.

"Anything else?" She asked curtly.

"No...I don't think so. We start covering lots of stuff tomorrow, and if you don't have any questions, then it's onto choosing the children, and creating them." He said.

He held a bowl out to Theo.

"Is this bowl enchanted, like the bag?" He asked, slightly untrusting.

"Nope. No magic what so ever. Just little torn parchments with either boy, girl, twins, or triplets written on it." Bill shook the bowl slightly. Theo looked at Hermione who smiled softly. His heart missed a beat, he swore.

Reaching in, the grabbed the first one his fingers touched. He handed it to Bill, aware that Hermione was watching him intently.

Bill looked at it and smiled. "Congratulations, you new parents. It's a boy!"

"I have a son." Hermione whispered softly, a soft smile spreading across her face. When she smiled, it really was brilliant. Theo looked away, coughing.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked him, and he nodded.

"Throat is dry." He said replied.

"So... what do Theo and I have to...you know, do? To create this child?" As she spoke, her face turned a bright shade of pink. Theo felt his blood race, and his throat really turn dry. What was she thinking the had to do? Bill laughed loudly, and in short barks.

"Oh, geeze. Mind out of the gutter, Mione. Honestly- it's quite boring." He said, and Theo felt slightly disappointed.

"I was just asking!" Hermione bristled, raising her chin.

"Right. So...I'll just need a couple of hairs from each of you, saliva, and blood." He walked around to them, snipping off a little bit of their hair. He went to a part of the wall, and opened it. Cold steam blew in from the chamber, and he pulled out a vial. He put the paper with 'boy' in it first, and it fizzled. The vial turned blue. Theo raised his eyes; no magic on the paper at all, huh?

Next, he sprinkled their hair in the vial together. The potion turned slightly purple. He sat on the desk, holding the potion bottle, "Spit in here, please." He told Hermione.

"What? Ew! No! That's so gross, Bill." Hermione nudged away. Bill sighed.

"It needs to be done, Mione." He rolled his eyes, "It won't work without it."

"It's so disgusting, though. To think my child will be made from spit." She recoiled.

"Don't forget blood and hair, too!" he smiled broadly, and Theo leaned forward, and grabbed the lip of the vial. He spit into it, and wiped his mouth.

"Atta boy!" Bill clapped him on the back, and Hermione made a face.

"Well, dear. Our child is waiting to be created." He said in a deadpanned voice. His whole body shifted as he said 'our child'. It made him feel happy.

"Fine." She said in a defeated tone, and quickly spit into the vial.

"Now for blood. Put a numbing spell on your hand, because we don't just need a little bit of blood." Bill said as he shook the potion slightly and it turned a little bit green.

"I...don't know it..." Hermione atmitted soflty. Without realizing what he was doing, Theo grabbed her hand and withdrew his wand.

"Torpere." He said and her hand stifened. He realized that he was touching her, and dropped her hand suddenly.

"Thank you, Theodore." She said in a calm voice, and he just nodded.

"Can you feel your hand?" Bill asked, and Hermione shook her head.

Theo looked away as he pulled out a knife. He really wasn't good with blood. He looked back as Hermione was healing her hand and Bill was shaking drops of her blood from the knife into the vial. Oh, great. His turn.

With shaking hands, he preformed the spell on his own palm. Bill grabbed his hand, and took the knife. He looked up until the point that the blade pierced his skin. He felt faint, and looked away.

"You okay, Theodore?" Hermione asked worridly.

"I...don't like blood." He in a crackling voice, and he cleared his throat slightly. He refused to look. It felt weird- the knife. He could tell that it was cutting his skin open, and he knew there was blood because something hot was running down his arm. He felt like he was going to barf. His stomachs twisted, shoving food back up.

"It's over, son." Bill said in a moment. He couldn't look at his hand and hoped he'd made contact with his hand. He really couldn't tell. He looked at his hand briefly, and almost collapsed from the excess blood.

"Good thing 'Mione isn't really giving birth-you'd be out like a light." Bill laughed as he corked the vial and it turned back to a brilliant blue.

"Theodore?" Hermione asked softly.

Stop acting like such a baby!

"I'm fine..." He breathed, hiding his hand underneath his legs so he didn't have to look at it.

"Are we good here?" Hermione asked, "I have things to do..." She sounded suddenly very tired.

"Yes. You can leave out of this door." Bill waved his wand hand, and a door to the hallway appeared. Theo got up, breathing in deeply, and waiting for Hermione to leave. She smiled and waved to Bill.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, watching as Bill carefully placed a sign on their vial and put it next to the Weasley-Parkinson male one. In the hallway, he saw Hermione turning a corner. He caught up with her.

"Just talk to her. Anything. Hermione's nice..." He murmured to himself.

"So..." He sighed, gulping, "Erm...where's this statue?"

"Just around this corner." She said, "It's really quite interesting, you know. This Princess. Her bear is a-,"

"Grizzly named Sendra. Yes, I've read Hogwarts: A History." Hermione smiled brightly.

"I love that book! I've read it twelve times, perhaps more." She said, "See- there it is." The statue was impossible to miss.

"Yeah..." Theo raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair, but it was still covered in blood. Hermione noticed and smiled.

"You really don't like blood." She asked as Theo stumbled back against a wall.

"No." He said sharply.

"Let me." Hermione took his hand and scorgified it.

She's touching my hand. Hermione Granger is frickin touchign my hand.

"You look so nervous. Don't be- we're year long partners. Your the father of my child." The last comment was laced with sarcasam.

"You don't like this project?" He asked softly, and she released his hand.

"I don't know. I just think it's so time consuming, and all. It will be..." She thought as she searched for the perfect word, "Interesting?" She tilted her head.

"My thoughts exactly." Theo nodded, and Hermione said the password. She sighed, and walked inside.

"I'm going to my room. I have some head's things to do. We should get together and maybe go over some names, sound good-Theodore?" She asked him. He nodded slowly as he watched her go. He licked his lips.

"Hermione!" He called after her. She paused in the main room, as he tugged on his green and silver tie nervously.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice unreadable.

"You know, we're in this together. And I just...we're partners, yeah? So, I dunno...I just..." He began to falter, and he breathed in. He'd never been so talktative- never said so much in a sentence, and he wasn't getting anything he wanted to say across. He cleared his mind. It was just Hermione, "Just...what I'm trying to say, is call me Theo. That's what my friends call me. Theo."

Hermione smiled broadly, and nodded.

"Of course. See you later...Theo."


	3. Chapter 3

"Timothy."

"Isaac."

"Griffin."

"Cole."

"Caldwall."

"Lazurus."

"Orcus."

Hermione paused, scrunching her nose.

"What kind of a name is Orcus?" She asked Theo, who gulped, then recomposed himself.

"It's a family name! It's a perfectly good name." He defended himself.

"Yeah, if our son wants to be the object of childhood bullying. I'm sorry, but that's a horrible name!" She shook her head.

Hermione, Theo, Draco, and Luna were all sitting in Hermione's dorm room. Hermione and Theo had previously met to go over some choices for their parenting class. Draco was bored, so he had barged in to see their little meeting. Luna had come because Hermione was supposed to be helping her with Charms homework, but this took priority. Or at least Luna insisted it did; seeing as her and Neville had decided day of the names of their children.

"Pure-bloods have a history of bad names, haven't you realized?" Draco asked, smirking, "That's not even half as bad as some of my ancestors. Merlin, do I feel for my great grand uncle Arcturus. And my great-great-great-great grandfather Arcturus."

"I think they are very interesting names." Luna told Draco, smiling, "Like Orcus."

"So?" Hermione shook her head, "We are not naming him that."

"I like it." Luna added, patting Theo's shoulder. He straightened and leaned away, looking warily at the blond girl. "It's original."

"Originality is stupid. It's sounds like we named him after an Orc. Ugly, things. Therefore, hinting whatever his name will be, will be ugly." Theo contemplated her argument, tapping his chin. took his Sugar Quill from his mouth with a pop and nodded.

"I see your point." He said calmly, "What is your number one choice, then?"

"Fitzwilliam. Or Theopolius." She said. Draco's laughter made her send him a death glare. The fact that Hermione was dead serious made him laugh even harder.

"Those are worse than Orcus!" He said, "Geeze, you guys don't know how to name a kid- do you?"

"Those are both wonderful names!" Hermione bristled, waltzing over to a bookshelf, "Theopolis is a Catholic name, not that I expect you three to know about that. And Fitzwilliam?" Her fingers brushed a spine of a book, taking it fondly from the shelf.

"Is the name of the main protagonist from the novel Pride and Prejudice by muggle author Jane Austin." Theo finished for her, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'Theo 1; Hermione 0'. Hermione had learned early on that he had that annoying nature; that he was just as smart as she was, and easily finished sentences for her. It was better than Corner, but it still irked Hermoine. Perhaps thats why he continued to do so. His knowledge of muggle culture- for being a pureblood son of a Death Eater- was surprisingly vast.

"Well, yes." She opened her copy of the book, before setting it on her bedside table, "It's a wonderful, handsome name."

"I think you should name him Draco Jr. After his wonderful godfather." Draco gave a bright smile, turning back to Hermione and Theo hopefully. He was currently digging through her junk drawer, enamored with the various small muggle items Hermione owned. At the moment, a paperclip was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"No." Hermione and Theo said in unison. Hermione jumped slightly, looking at Theo. He didn't meet her eyes, but his voice was deadpanned.

"We agree on something; finally."

"Just a try, because obviously my wonderful heir won't be named so." Draco looked put off, as he pulled the paperclip apart. His eyes grew wide, and he made a little gasp of surprise. Theo was looking at Draco like he'd gone mad. It was probably true.

"What did you and Morag end up naming her?" Hermione asked casually, her mind exhausted from all the name battles she'd fought with Theo. She sat on her bed next to Luna, and Draco sighed.

"I. I named her." He reminded gently, "I named her Elladora."

"That's pretty; but let me guess. A family name?" Hermione asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, yeah. She was the only painting in the whole manor that didn't agree with pureblood ideas. I figured that with this new world, I didn't want my daugher to carry the a namesake of some spiteful, muggle hating witch."

"Good for you Draco!" Luna clapped her hands, and then pushed a stray strand of her hair back, "But what were you saying about you were the one that named her. Did you just inform Morag that you got to name her?" Her tone sounded as though he were to reply 'yes', she'd scold him. Which was usually Hermione's job, but she would let Luna take it any day.

"No- actually." Draco closed the desk drawer with a bit more force than usual, "I guess I can tell you." At these words, the three remaining people all leaned forward. Theo was scowling, and Hermione suspected he already guessed the story. He always knew something, when others didn't.

"Well, Morag told me that she didn't want to take any part in this class. She would do anything for me- if I just pretended like she was a perfect mother whenever Bill came round to check up on us. Frankly, she wants nothing to do with the baby. I have no choice but to be a single father." Draco gnawed on his bottom lip, as if deciding to say something else. He opened his mouth, then smiled grimly, "Morag's upset because she- you know- plays for the other quidditch team, if you catch my drift. She thinks it's unfair that the parings have to be 'boy/girl' and she's contemplating having her daddy try to do something."

Hermione gasped, covering her lips. "Draco!" She hissed under her breath, "Are you sure that you should be sharing this with us?"

"What?" Draco shrugged, "If she does have her father get on it, then everyone will know then. Sides, it's not like you all haven't thought it at one point!"

"I thought she was just very manly." Luna didn't seemed effected by this information, just shrugged, "To each their own, I suppose."

"Sad that Elladora won't know her mum, not really." Draco seemed upset. Hermione could guess why. Draco would be a good father, by doing everything that his parents had not. His mother had never really been around for him, so he naturally wanted the best for this baby. But, what he forgot to think about, was that Hermione knew that all of his friends would help him as much as they could. Draco had already asked Hermione if she'd be the godmother, much to her surprise.

"Why not some other Slytherin?" She asked. Draco just shrugged, running his fingers through his fingers.

"Pansy...she's changed. Daphne and I were never great friends, nor Tracy. And asking Astoria...no." He seemed so small when he said his next comment, "You're the first friend that's a girl I've ever really had. And, Elladora needs a girl in her life." Of course, at the time, Hermione had no idea what he meant by that comment. Now- she did.

She had a son; which was amazing. But, she'd been hoping for a girl. Doesn't every girl wish for a daughter they could dress in pink, frilly dresses? That they could pamper, and make them feel like a princess? Now, she could.

"How much time before PPC?" Theo asked to no one in particular. 'PPC' was the easier way of saying 'Parenting Program Class', or the official name of the class. Hermione checked her watch (another gadget that Draco had spent hours staring at) and sighed.

"Still another twenty minuets. Not enough time to help with your charms assignment, Luna." She said apologetically. Luna just smiled, and stood.

"It's quite alright. I think I'm in the mood for some pudding- chocolate, to be exact." She made her way to the door, then paused. Her hand rested on her abdomen.

"What is it?" Hermione rolled to her stomach, looking at her friend with concern. But there was only a happy grin on her face.

"It's amazing; this spell. Although I know my babies are safe in the vials- growing bigger each day- I feel them kicking. It's quite apparent that Levana and Brier have their father's power." She patted her stomach, and then spoke softly, "I know, I'm getting food, moon children."

"She's such an odd duck." Draco raised a silver eyebrow after she'd left, "Right, Theo?" Theo didn't reply, but had turned his green gaze to Hermione with question.

It was almost ten days after the second class. In that second class, each of the girls had ingested a tiny bit of the potion made yesterday (in the case of twins for Pansy and Luna, or poor Lavender who was having triplets, they'd take a small sip from each vial). It hadn't tasted bad, or how Hermione had imaged it to. In fact, it had a minty tang to it. It would make the females feel as if they were getting pregnant. Their stomachers would grow, and they would have normal reactions to being pregnant. It almost felt like they really were growing inside of the girls, and Hermione was already becoming attached to him. Each day was one week in terms of pregnancy.

Unlike muggle birth, where 40 weeks was the normal time of pregnancy, witches were slightly different. A full term healthy wizarding baby was usually born around 31 weeks, which fit in nicely with the school plan.

Hermione had been lucky. Thus so far- and praying that she wouldn't jinx herself- she hadn't had any bouts of morning sickness. Pansy's was terrible- it echoed through all the dorms, early in the morning. Ron had the decency to ask to hold her hair back, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Theo was so quiet, she thought. She was sure he'd be just the gentleman, if the mortifying situation came up, but perhaps not. She'd gotten him to open up a bit, but he was still so shy.

"Has he kicked yet?" Theo asked Hermione, looking at her with hope. He'd told her on the third day that he was really exited for this project. She found his enthusiasm cute.

"No. I haven't felt a thing. They say boys are more likely to kick, but I guess not." She shrugged, "I'm not exactly the average pregnant witch."

"Maybe that's because you're not really pregnant." Draco scoffed, and she threw a pillow at him.

"I mean in terms of if I was. No morning sickness, barely any weight gain- although I guess it's a bit hard to tell- no weird food cravings..." She listed on her fingers.

"But you do get really sleepy." Theo pointed out, which he had noticed.

"And you're usually grumpy, so I suppose that counts as mood swings!" Draco said cheerfully, "No more pillows to throw." He taunted. Hermione responded by sending a paperback book at his face.

"See! Mood swings!" Draco cried, and dove beneath the desk before she could throw the lamp that was currently in her hands.

"Oi, Draco! Stop patronizing her." Theo said sharply, but Hermione had spent enough time with him to see that he wasn't really annoyed with Draco. More...exasperated...Draco was a very tiring person.

"Hermione, you can't kill me! Ellie will be an orphan if you do that!" He cowered, creeping up onto the chair, still looking at the lamp in her palms. She dropped it on her nightstand with a sigh.

"You'd better thank Morag later- she just saved your fuzzy arse." Hermione flopped back, "We might as well go over that Prefect rounds, seeing as we have a bit of time." She added. Draco nodded, and picked the perfectly organized sheet from her desk. His joking vanished as he took on 'Head-Boy Draco' and scanned the pairs of names written in slots for September through December.

"No, this won't work. Have you forgotten that Demelza and Jack are partners?"

"I remembered, actually." Hermione replied, "But Demelza came up to me and specifically asked if she could go with Jack- to get some time away from the child with him. They'd find a babysitter." She said. Draco and Theo exchanged looks.

"Granger, what do you expect them to do while on these rounds?" Draco asked. Hermione hadn't really thought about it. She tapped her lips.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Perhaps just enjoy the time where they don't have to worry about their daughter?" Theo gave a soft guffaw, while Draco just shook his head.

"Merlin, 'Mione." He scratched the names from the list, replacing Sloper's name with an overly enthusiastic Hufflepuff fifth year, "They're in a dorm full of other partners and babies. I guess- no, I know- that they're going to take the time to take a little trip down to the prefect's bath. Or perhaps the Room of Requirements?" He suggested.

"What's the Room of Requirements?" Theo asked, but his question was ignored.

"How dare you insinuate that prefects would abuse my trust? They would not! Sloper is a respectable young man, and I know Demelza has morals!" Hermione bit back out, jumping from the bed.

"Hermione..." Draco rubbed his eyes, "Really. Would it kill you to think like a teenager, or a young adult? You know- that dirty passion that you surpressed?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Hermione fumed. She turned scarlet, as Theo did likewise (Even though nothing had been hinted about him yet), and floundered for words.

"Draco Malfoy!" She barked, pressing her skirt down in shock.

"Oh, come on. Let's think about this logically- in a way that your mind can understand. The majority of us are of age, and should be out of school and likely married already. We are in a very quiet place of the castle with no one to tell us we can't. We aren't technically 7th years, so the rules don't really apply. People have needs, Granger. And people also know silencing spells." Draco pointed out, smirking as Hermione shoved him.

"We do too have to abide by rules, whatever age we are or not!" She shook her head frantically, "And I don't have needs." She said flatly.

"Liar. Theo has needs- he has since fifth year. Trust me, I know! Moaning something that sounded an awful lot like "Hermione'. " He pointed, turning the fight to involve Theo. Theo slammed his head back against the wall, "But hey, coulda been wrong."

"My god Draco, shut up." He growled.

"He's not denying it. And are you really going to refuse to help him?" Draco gave a very suggestive wink, "We know that you like helping people, dontcha Granger?" At this, Theo was on his feet, pushing his friend out the door.

"I think it's time you leave." Theo sighed, glaring hard at Draco. He was easily a head taller, glowering down at him. Draco held up his hands in mock defeat, leaving the room.

"Fine, fine. But think about it Granger. Everyone is human." Theo slammed the door in his face before he could do any more damage. He turned back to Hermione, red as ever.

"Sorry about that." He said softly.

"No. I know how Draco is. What else did I expect?" Her tone was lifeless, and she couldn't meet Theo's eyes. She wasn't sure what this meant. Why Draco would even say it. She doubted it was true. The part about her name...not the...questionably pure part, "But...was it true?" She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked hard at him, and he went ridged.

She really looked at him. He was so much taller, but her head seemed to be at perfect length to put on his shoulder. His face was spotted with light freckles, with slightly curly sandy-blond hair brushing his eyelashes. His jaw was defined, but his features were almost childish. His hands were large and calloused from playing Quidditch, and when he raised his arm, his muscles rippled.

To say he was attractive was a lie. To say she wasn't attracted to him...in some way...was worse.

"Was it?" She whispered, curious. More about what he would say.

Theo's jaw unhinged, and he gulped. He stared at her, and something hard gathered in his eyes. He blinked, and it was gone.

"Class..." He murmured, slipping from her grip and to the open door between their two rooms. He slammed the door, leaving Hermione totally shocked. What was that?

Behind the locked door, Theo sank down, throwing his glasses aside.

Draco that wanker! He'd been getting so far with her, and he just had to go and make things all awkward. Yes, of course it was true! But that didn't give him bloody permission to go around telling the whole word!

And staring at her...feeling her hand on his shoulder...it made the animal within yowl. He was a boy with very strong urges, of course. But he'd promised himself he was going to keep them under wraps. But Merlin, it was getting harder everyday. He might not know how to talk to a girl, but when it came down to it- who needed talking? He had been told that when he didn't talk was when girls loved him most.

Yeah, he wasn't a virgin. Surprised? Perhaps his fail record with girls, at least in trying to start a relationship, had been blotchy. This may hint otherwise, but it wasn't true. Since he'd realized that Hermione could very much be something real later on, he'd gone without. A whole month, almost. It was difficult.

To be honest, he wanted to kiss her with vigor and crush her body against hers. He wanted to pin her to the bed and ravish her, or have his naughty way with her on a corridor of Hogwarts. Those thoughts haunted him. He knew he couldn't though; Hermione was so good and pure. He'd kill himself if he was the destruction of that virtue.

So he had to get out of there before he said something he would most defiantly regret. His body ached for her. Reacted in ways that no other witch had made him feel. It was so...amazing, but ultimately frustrating. He lay down against the hard wood floor, his head touching the green and sliver mat. It was always one step forward, but two steps back when it came to him and Hermione. Nothing was going right.

What had Draco been thinking? They barley talked; as it were. They'd been partners for not even two weeks. Their child wasn't born, they hadn't really discussed anything of major importance, and all he was feeling was stupid childhood stirrings. Not feelings- stirrings.

She couldn't look at him now, not after that. He'd never be able to live this down! It was just so...not what he had planned.

He had thought, hoped, that maybe by the end of this they would kiss. But that was just guess work. Hermione was a very...strong-willed girl. If she didn't like him, then there was no changing her mind. This is why he needed to ease the frog into the boiling water- or whatever that morbid and stupid muggle metaphor was.

He had to wonder though...who was the frog?

Draco wandered back through the door, feeling pleased with himself. It was quite obvious that Hermione found Nott attractive, and Nott had only been in love with her...for forever! He was just speeding the process along. Nott would get him back, he knew (Because what kind of a slytherin would he be if he didn't?) but Draco was pretty sure that he could dish out anything. He knew Nott's tricks and 'pay-backs'. They'd only been best friends since nappies! He scoffed...'only'. Nott was his best and most trusted friend. He was someone who, on an intellectual level, he found it easy to talk to. Blaise didn't care about grades. All he cared about was exotic women with long legs and open minds.

And the older Slytherins weren't bad, he guessed. Pucey was tough on the outside- with enough battle scars to match Bill's. His face ravaged as a young boy, he became stone hard. It was a different type of reclusion than Theo though; he was always gruff and tough. Except when he cooked. That made him melt like chocolate.

And Christofori Warrington was a Slytherin through and through. He was more like Blaise- girls held his attention longer than any school book. But, he was brilliant when he decided to use it. Which he didn't do all that often, to be honest. He instead used his smarts to sneak into the Gryffindor girl dorms, stealing test answers from teachers, or cracking complex and dark magic from the restricted section.

The girls, he could deal with to a certain point. Daphne was the best Slytherin to keep company with, if he really had to choose.

Tracy was cowardly at the best of times; he really didn't understand why she got into the place of snakes in the first place. He always imagined that Hufflepuff suited her better.

Pansy and Astoria were just plain old annoying. He couldn't spend more than five minuets with either of them before he was ripping his hair out by the roots. Both of them; obsessed with the idea of becoming 'Mrs. Malfoy' one day- to the point it was just degrading. Pretty enough; he guessed, but he didn't dare kiss or touch them at all because he knew that they'd take it the wrong way. Even when they were literally throwing themselves upon him, he always pushed them away.

He wandered into the main room. It was a bit ugly; all four colors splashed haphazardly around the room. Green chairs and red foot rests. Blue banners and yellow curtains. It was big enough, though- to fit everyone in there at once and more. Much bigger than any common room they'd ever had. But then again, they were an above average class. He sat down beside Blaise, Ginny, and Macmillian. Blaise and MacMillian were having a arm-wrestling contest, and Ginny was cheering her partner on.

"Hi Blaise." Draco crept up behind his friend, and whispered in his ear. Blaise lost his focus and MacMillian slammed his fist down.

"No fair! Draco distracted me!" Blaise cried, hitting Draco across the head. Draco ducked just in time, but got another fist slammed into his chest. He kneeled over in pain.

"Nope. A Slytherin would never agree to a rematch." Ernie smiled an evil grin.

"Aren't you duffers supposed to be all about fairness, rainbows, and finding things?" Blaise asked hopefully, and Ginny placed an arm- but only in a friendly way- around Ernie.

"But Gryffindors aren't." She smirked, "I won't let him."

Blaise glared harder at Draco, who just grinned. It seemed today was the day to meddle with other people's stuff. It was quite the entertaining time waster.

"Where's your golden boy?" Draco asked Ginny. Despite picking different partners, the two had decided to try to stay together. Blaise and Daphne had chosen to break up (yet again, surprise, surprise) due to the way things were looking with this project. Everyone had a secret bet going around how long it would be until one of them fell in love with their partner. Draco was betting it would take Ginny six months, but Harry only three.

"He and Hanna are trying to decide on a name, still." Ginny rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with the time spent between the two.

"Oh, so is Nott and Granger! How hard is it to pick one name?" Draco laughed, "Lavender had to pick three!"

"Obviously, very hard." Ernie smirked, "We had ours picked out the first day."

"Speaking of it; so not really, but whatever, how long until class?" Blaise asked, rolling his sleeves back down.

"About..." Ginny leapt up, and straightened her tie, "Five minuets."

"Crap!" Blaise muttered under his breath, "I need to get everything together!" He ran toward his dorms, announcing five minuets until class. With a flurry, people began running around and gathering things. Their classes were so much more relaxed than usual, that they had easily fallen into a pattern only to be interrupted by the occasional class. To be honest- the four houses were really bonding.

Draco couldn't be sure if this was good or bad.

With a calm gait to his walk, Draco sauntered to his own dorm.

"You, Morag. Five minuets until class starts!" He pounded on the door next to his own, and he got a grunt. He shrugged; he couldn't be held responsible if she was late. He picked up his coat and bag from the foot of hid door, and put on his shoes. Two minuets later, he was out the door and walking down the hall to the PPC room.

He slouched in his chair, fiddling with the strange metal shape he'd taken from Hermione. She'd said it held papers- sheets. What a silly idea- parchment was rolled up, so why would one need to clip it together? He had a feeling she was lying.

"Where's your wife?" Bill winked at Draco as he came into the room, and the blond heir shrugged.

"I dunno. Told her that class was starting, but she didn't really give me a solid reply." Draco explained. The gong sounded, and class began. Or, was supposed to. Where was that witch?

"We can't go to Hogsmead until she arrives." Bill tapped his foot against the counter, "So...let's go around and share names. I haven't really addressed that- but only a couple more weeks, guys!"

There was mixed reactions to this idea.

He started with Asteria and Collin, because the seating was alphabetical according to the female's first name. Draco was in the general middle, but farther back. Hermione wasn't as close as she'd liked to be, but it was good to see her squirm, Draco decided.

Asteria sighed, "Well, I wanted to name him Draco...because who wouldn't want that name?" Draco pretended the metal muggle thing was very interesting as people giggled, and she looked over at him.

"Ignoring..." He muttered under his breath, and Kevin Entwhistle snorted from the desks beside him.

"But, I said no way." Collin interjected, raising an eyebrow. "His name will be Axel."

"Like...a tree?" Corner asked, scratching his head.

"Well, yeah. I mean, pureblood wizards have a thing for floral names. That was Astoria's other request- that we go with a more traditional wizarding name."

"Very nicely done. Daphne?"

"Konrad. It means king." She said in a short, clipped tone. Being both pureblood Slytherins, Draco didn't expect any different. Bill continued to go down the list, as each partner explained the choice to their names. Then, he reached Nott and Granger. He could see both of them share a quick glance. Obviously, they hadn't picked a name. In fact; they looked a bit uneasy around each other. Draco gave a smirk, because he knew he was the cause of the awkwardness.

"We-," Hermione began, and Draco half wondered if she was going to spit out one of her stupid names- like Fitzpollius or something- but Theo smoothly interrupted.

"We decided that a child cannot be properly named until we see him for the first time. While we have a few names chosen, we decided not to name him until he's born." Draco had to give him props. He could tell that Theo had thought that up on the spot. Bill seemed quite pleased with that answer, the launched into how sometimes parents choose names for their children that are attributes. If the child doesn't live up to their name, then they look like idiots. Like, if a kid was named Ginger but then she grew black hair? He applauded Hermione and Theo, and they both let out little gasps of relief.

Right as they had finished Lavender's name choices for her triplets, Morag burst in- unfashionably late. Her hair was dyed a brilliant shade of green; the last time he'd seen her it had been black. She sat down, and waved to Bill.

"Morag, nice to join us." Morag gave a shrug.

"My hair wasn't dry." She pointed a finger to her head. How of all the people in the class, Draco wondered, was this his right match? Surley, there had to be some mistake. But there was no changing now. Oh, Merlin! What if his sweet and innocent (or he imagined her to be) Ellie would grow up like her mother? This thought scared him more than the idea of Voldemort.

"Well, now that you're here, we're going to finish listing names of the children, then head to Hogsmeade. I would like to see you after class, though." He requested, and Morag shrugged.

"Whatever."

Morag was sulky when it was their turn. Bill must have caught onto something, because after Draco said the name Elladora, he didn't give him a chance to explain why. Instead, he asked Morag. What was she going to say?

"It's a nice name." She sounded uninterested, "Draco choose it. He wanted something to remind him of his family, or something." Draco didn't know how she was going to act like a perfect mother when it sounded like she could care less about this kid as it was! This infuriated Draco; if she was going to act this way, then Draco was seriously considering not even letting Ellie know she was her mother! It might as well be Granger; he knew that Hermione wouldn't be able to turn her away.

They finished the class, and Bill motioned for everyone to get up. "The carriages are waiting. We now only have two hours to shop. And you can thank Morag." He ended with a sharp tone and narrowed eyes.

For the first time, she looked afraid and aware of herself. "Okay." Sometimes Draco forgot that behind the crazy hair, piercings, and tattoos she was a year younger than all of them. She was supposed to be in her 7th year, but she seemed so much older.

Draco paced a bit in front of her, catching up with Theo and Hermione.

"Nice save, Theo." He patted Theo's shoulder, "Why do you come up with those things, on the spot?"

"I just do." He shuddered as they exited the castle.

"It was inspired, really." Hermione agreed.

"What were you about to say? Before Theo cut in?" Draco asked, and she shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I may have spit out Orcus- I wasn't quite thinking clearly, because I was so worried Bill was going to be mad at us."

"Now you say it, that is quite an unfortunate name." Theo winced, "I'm glad I cut you off."

He searched for an empty carriage, and Draco sighed.

"I'd better find Morag. I'm not letting her choose anything- it would all be ugly." He exited, catching sight of her obnoxious hair in the crowd. She was looking at looking at Lisa Turpin, who was oblivious. Ah, so that was the witch. Well, time to meddle.

He wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he didn't.

Hermione jumped in a carriage with Ron and Pansy. She sat by Ron, because he was sitting as far from her as he could (and she wasn't trying her luck with Pansy) and Theo sat beside the sulky brunette.

"Hi, Ron." She greeted him, shoving as much light into her voice as she could. Ron brightened right away. He'd been so depressed lately; but when had Pansy as a partner, she guessed it could be explained. They were fighting all the time! Nothing could be agreed on, between them. They'd chosen names by Ron choosing the boy and Pansy choosing the girl. That was as much as they were compromising.

"Hello, Pansy." She said in a civil tone. Pansy didn't smile, but returned her greeting with just as much emotion. She then turned to Theo, as they started to discuss Slytherin gossip from the common room (a place she escaped to more often that she was with Ron).

"So, excited to shop for them today?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"No. Not really." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, and flinched when she glared at him, "You know that I don't like this project- much less because we have to agree on what to buy." His voice dropped a bit, glancing over at Pansy fearfully. She hadn't heard.

"It can't be that bad." Hermione felt bad that she hadn't had more time to spend with him, console him and help him with his partner.

"It is. I think that the stupid bag was wrong. Why couldn't I have gotten someone- anyone- else? I could even deal with Loony Luna!"

"Ronald!" She kicked his leg, "Don't say that about our friend!"

"Oh, she doesn't mind. She finds it a compliment. All I'm saying is that she at least is motherly."

"Pansy isn't?" Hermione found this hard to believe. Pansy may be fiery and a Slytherin, but she seemed like the type that could be a protective mother. Like Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, she is." Ron ran his fingers through his hair, "She's so insisting that everything must be right. But it's just another class- I don't see what the big deal is. She scares me." He murmured.

"She's a girl. I'm very excited for this class." Hermione couldn't believe she was defending Pansy Parkinson, of all people.

"Yeah, but I have to say she has you tied for bossiness." Hermione threw him a sharp glare which he seemed to ignore, "But she's more forceful than you ever were. She moved my bed into her room while I was out- oh not like that!" He snapped, as Hermione's mind flew in the gutter, "We sleep as far away as possible. It's because the twins need a whole room to themselves- she says." He imitated her voice, then rubbed his eyes.

"That's not actually a bad idea. I might bring it up to Theo; we were thinking about whose room the boy will sleep in. Babies come with a lot of stuff. Or, so I've heard." She added hastily.

"Yeah, but Nott's not a horrible fellow- he'd be alright with in a room. But Merlin, Pansy! She blabbers to her friends all night long, and does things, and she's so loud!" He complained.

"Hey!" Pansy's sharp snap came from the other side of the carriage, "I'm not the only loud one! I heard that!"

"Maybe you'll shut up now that you know." Ron sneered back. Pansy balled her fist.

"Watch it Weasley. I might be- for all intensive purposes- pregnant but that doesn't mean that I can't make you see stars with this!" She threatened.

"Oh, you're so scary!" Ron waved his hands around in mock fear, "You couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Hello, my father was a frickin Death Eater you moron! I know more dark cures than you could ever dream of achieving. More than your puny brain could ever hope to remember." She leaned forward on the cushioned seat, her nails gripping the edges of the cart.

"Well, why would I want to learn that anyway! I have more goodness in my pinky than you do in your whole body!"

"You're a pathetic and cowardly weasel." Pansy screeched.

"And you're a pug faced slut." Ronald replied back with just as much venom. The carriage had began to shake violently at the middle of the argument, but now Hermione feared it would tip. Theodore- with quidditch reflexes (he could have been on the Slytherin team, but opted not to)- caught Pansy before she could claw Ron's eyes out. In return, Hermione held Ron back from provoking her even more.

"Let me go! Did you hear what I was just called?" Both of them yelled at their friends in unison. They glared daggers at one another, baring teeth.

"Ronald! That was nasty and horrible! You're 18, for Merlin's sake! Grow up!" She hit him with force, her whole body tensed. Ron just turned his glare to her, the intensity softening with slight guilt.

"Pansy!" Theo was reprimanding, "Is this the example you're going to show the twins? Is this what you want them to see? Not only will you most definatly fail the class, but fail in life. Great parenting; just like your father!" Hermione had never heard Theo so angry. True, she hadn't really spent a whole lot of time with him, but he was furious. His voice was so hard; and the words seemed to explode right from his lips. Had she hit below the belt like he had with his last comment, she'd be apologizing profusely. But he looked unashamed, even though Pansy seemed close to tears.

"Theodore!" She cried, "How could you? I want to be nothing like him. Or my mom." She whispered quietly.

"Well, then act like it." He yelled back hotly, his reply barbed, "Dammit, Pansy. Just grow up. It won't kill you to at least be civil toward him. It's no longer about you. This class is supposed to teach you that your stupid quarrels are insignificant."

Pansy seemed to appalled to reply. Hermione could hear the drawl, the scorn, the carelessly used insults that was so stereotypical Slytherin, that previously she believed Theo to be pure of. Obviously it was there, and only appeared when he was emotional. The carriage jerked to a halt. The doors opened, and Theo grabbed Hermione's hand and roughly yanked her from the cart, leaving Ron and Pansy dumbstruck.

He pulled her to a less crowded part of Hogsmeade, pacing the snow furiously.

"What was that?" Hermione asked softly.

"I hate hypocrites." He snapped, agitated, "Pansy's parents fought like that. They were horrible to her. She always tells me how she's never going to be like her mom and dad- but look at that!" He threw his hands up, his glasses fogging as he breathed deeply. Hermione rested against a wall.

"Not to defend Ron, because I think he was an arse, but it's not like they're getting married. I would be worried if this was a husband she was lashing out at, but this is just Ron. He can start the fights just as much as she can, and it's temporary." She pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. These kids will feel real- so why shouldn't we act like it's real too?" He questioned, and Hermione could tell he was cooling down. The more logical side of him was reappearing. Soon, he was returned to shy Theo. He shuffled his feet in the snow, wrapping his silver and green scarf tightly around his neck.

Hermione chose not to answer this. She looked at where most of the pairs of students had dissolved into the various shops.

"C'mon, we don't have a ton of time." She said, and began walking away. Emotions was something...she didn't want to deal with right now. She couldn't. She was here to learn; not to feel or think about feelings. Theo seemed hurt, but he followed along anyway. Bill's instructions had been that they had a class period to go down to Hogsmeade and buy things for the baby. He gave them cash, but they wouldn't get anymore. So, if someone like Ron decided to spend his on quiddich gear, he'd be buying a child bed with his own money. And clothing. Or transfiguring them, but as far as she knew both he and Pansy didn't excel in that.

Her and Theo had decided to buy a crib that could convert into a child's bed, to make life easier when Figment (as Hermione had only recently began calling him) went from cribs to 'big boy beds'. They would buy modest clothing for him, a little bit of post-birth clothing, and then buy as he grew older. Save their money for anything that might happen. Maybe a few toys, and such, but they weren't going to go all out like Lavender was doing. Hermione also wanted to stop at the book store. Theo wanted to check out the cauldron shop.

"I think we may have an answer to one of our problems." She said softly. Theo's hurt disappeared, and he put a smile on his face.

"You're realized Orcus is a wonderful name fit to be the name of our child?" He asked teasingly, but Hermione could tell such humour was a long jump for him.

"No." She nudged him, "Why don't we move our beds into one of the rooms, and make the other Figment's room/work space?" She asked. Theo's face turned red.

"Beds...in one room?" He seemed a little put off by the idea.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." She mollified quickly, going crimson that he'd so disgusted by her suggestion.

"No. It's a good idea." He said after a pause, nodding to himself, "Good idea..." He murmured softly.

It wasn't too cold out yet, even though Hogsmeade was always snowing, so the gentle walk to the shops was a bit nice. Neither spoke. The silence was...comfortable. Hermione didn't feel the need to talk for her own pleasure, and obviously neither did Theo.

They finished their shopping for Figment in a short amount of time. With half an hour before they had to head back, Hermione sung with beaded bag over her shoulder. She'd shrank everything to fit safely, much to Theo's amazement.

"So...we meet back at this spot in 30 minuets?" She asked. Theo nodded slowly, looking around, "Is...something the matter?" She asked him. He gave a thin smile, and just shook his head. Then he was gone. Hermione watched him walk away, most of the time confused with him. If Hermione was an open book in terms of being able to read her thoughts, Theodore Nott was a heavy leather bound book with chains, locks, and enchanted spells. Hiding underneath a vicious man eating unicorn.

She shook her head, and walked the opposite direction. She pushed into the bookstore, breathing in the smell of parchment and ink. It was the most amazing smell in the world. Tomes and Scrolls was under new management from the last time she'd been here; the place seemed so different from the hours during her school years she'd spent in here. Today, she didn't have time to brush the spines of books as she passed or loose herself in a different place until the store closed. No, Hermione Granger had a mission.

There was a dirty looking old man, not at all the sort of man that seemed fit to be running a bookstore. From what she'd gathered, it was a quick replacement after Death Eaters killed the last sweet old lady that had owned it.

"Where are your pregnancy books?" She asked right out. Luckily, she was the only one in the store. The man raised a greasy eyebrow.

"One of the golden trio knocked up, are you?" He asked in a gravely tone.

"It's none of your information, I suppose but no. It's a school project." Her voice was tinged with irritation.

"Hmm..." His tone indicated he didn't believe her. Either way, he directed her to the shelf. At Hogwarts' Library that had been dreadfully few books on it. She supposed it was because Hogwarts wasn't exactly encouraging students to become pregnant prior to this. In fact, Hermione had never seen a pregnant Hogwarts student. Unlike Durmstrang, as Victor had told her. They still kept up contact; an owl a moth or so.

She picked the four best books; one about pregnancy and the first year of a child's life. A general book, a book with helpful hints up to age ten, and a book on how to make the child smarter. Not that Figment would need it- with her and Theo as parents, if the child was stupid then it had to be a mistake.

The man just raised an unbelieving eyebrow when she checked out, but let her go without anymore questions. She had just enough time to make it back to the spot Theo had left her. He was waiting for her, a couple bags in his gloved hands. A new sugar quill in his mouth, and his lips made a popping sound as he took the candy from his mouth.

"Baby books? You wouldn't be Granger if you didn't." Was his only comment. She whacked him with a book.

"I want to make sure Figment is perfect, and normal." Theo just rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that he's going to be below average. Normal? No. But who says that's bad?"

"We won't get points if he's not." Hermione worried out loud, and Theo's face shifted.

"Points?" He recoiled away from her, " Is that what this is to you?"

"No! I mean, a bit. Not really, though." Hermione wasn't sure. Figment was just so; a figment. He wasn't even real. Heck, when he was born- he wouldn't be 'real'. She didn't know how she had felt. So far, it was easy. But when he was born...it would be so difficult. Why couldn't she just have a normal year, for once, she almost thought.

Theo just shook his head, and walked to the carriages. It was silent all the way back to the castle.

Later that night, Hermione sat on Theo's bed, watching as he collapsed at her feet. Her bed had been shoved into Theo's room along with her dresser. His whole body was slick with perspiration, and his oxford lay abandoned on the floor. He had just a sleeveless white shirt underneath, and he breathed deeply.

"Why didn't you just use magic?" She asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue the whole time. Theo just blankly stared at her, and then cussed. He'd been distant ever since they got back. She knew that her comment had upset him; but what did he expect her to say? That she was already in love with this child? That she would fight tooth and nail for it in the end? That she believed...it was real? No; she was logical. He didn't like that, but he tried not to show it.

"I'm an idiot, that's why." He muttered, "Can you move to your own bed now?"

"But your bed is so comfortable, and mine is so far away." She pouted. She expected Theo to go and sit on her bed, but instead he shrugged and sat down beside her. He lay down, and Hermione drew her legs up to her stomach to make room.

"I'm so tired." He rolled into his pillow, "Why didn't I think of using magic?"

"And we still have to assemble the crib." She reminded. Theo looked up. His glasses were on the floor with his shirt. It was refreshing to see his face; not hiding beneath the glasses.

"Tomorrow." He said simply, "And to think I still have to finish Binn's essay. Who really cares about the Hippogriff Immigration of 1403?"

"I do." Hermione scowled, "It's fascinating!" Theo gave a half snort, blinking at her.

"Leave it to you, Granger." He was almost in a half- drunken stage; where his words poured out without a barrier. Even so, he was less talkative than most. She wondered how much of his sanity was still in tact.

"You're blown. You don't have the strength to finish an essay. It will just be horrible, if you try." Hermione said softly to him, witch he resounded to with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess." He sounded half convinced, and sighed. Her rolled onto his back, his hands clasped on his chest.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" She asked him.

"My thoughts are worth more than that." His voice was heavy, and he closed his eyes, "It's so hard."

"What is?" She asked him, and he just tilted his head a bit.

"Can you see them, Hermione?" He asked her, "Thestrals? I guess you probably have- after the war."

"Yes, I can see them." Hermione murmured softly. Theodore gave a grim smile.

"But for how long?" His smile vanished, "I've seen them since I was a first year. They've haunted me." Hermione didn't know what to say, so she was silent. She waited for Theo to elaborate, and he did not disappoint.

"My sister. I had a sister; I bet you didn't know. No one really knows. She was a squib, but I loved her so much. We were best friends; I promised that I'd take her to Hogwarts one day and everything would be okay. They'd surely be able to give her magic." There was scorn, mockery in his voice. Hermione blinked softly, staring at him. He continued, "One day I snuck her out of the house. She'd never been outside- purebloods sometime just forgot to tell the rest of the world about their squib child- and we were walking around. It was such a stupid mistake. She fell when we were crossing a stream; her foot just slipped. Her head hit a rock." He drew in a sharp breath, "And the river ran red."

"Theo..." Hermione murmured his name, and he just sighed. His eyes were still dry- although Hermione's were watering- and licked his lips, "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not like you could have saved her. I was the only one that could have, but I turned around at the wrong time. Didn't catch her. I didn't have a wand." He listed, "Perhaps that's why it haunts me. I could have done something, but I didn't."

"No, Theo!" Hermione shook her head, "Sometimes, we can't change things. Sometimes It's not our fault. Sometimes..." She closed her eyes and painful images of Dennis Creevey's little broken body flashed across her mind, "Sometimes things happen so fast." She whispered rawly, and faces- lifeless and hollow- flashed across her eyes. Oh, she could see the thestrals.

Somehow, it ended up that when she was supposed to be comforting Theo, he was patting her back a bit awkwardly and whispering soft things to her. She scrunched up against the backboard, putting her face in her knees. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying, because there would be none of that.

"It's okay." Theo said soothingly, "Cry."

"No. I'm better than that." She insisted, looking up. Theo didn't smile. His face didn't crack and his eyes never blinked. His voice was like velvet.

"Sometimes...crying doesn't mean your weak. It just means you've been strong for too long." His sage wisdom, spoken with such care and gentleness, moved her to the point where it couldn't be controlled anymore. She cried for Dennis. For Fred. For Tonks and Lupin. For Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. For Crabbe and Goyle. For Mad Eye. For Lis Moon. For everyone.

Theo just let her cry, and propped himself up on his elbows. His fingers twined with hers, and just held it loosely. After a while, her eyes stopped.

"Better?" He asked. She didn't have to answer, just smiled down at him. He pushed down on her shoulder gently, his face questioning. Was it okay that he was allowing her to lay by him? She almost laughed; he was worried for her sake. Shouldn't he be worried for her own. She lay beside him, feeling heat radiate from his body.

"Your turn." She said.

"My turn?" He echoed.

"To stop being strong." She found his hand, holding it up, "Tell me everything about her. From the day she was born to the she died." And so he did. By the end, he was crying too. In the post silence, she jolted a bit. Theo's breathing paused. It seemed to ask if she was okay. In response to it, she asked him to talk again.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and a wide smile split across her face. She led his hand slightly under her shirt, to her swollen stomach.

"Talk again."

"Hermione?" He questioned, and then he went rigid. A brilliant smile graced his face. Figment was kicking.

"He likes the sound of your voice." She murmured, "If I didn't know better...I'd believe he was in there. A part of him has to be, because he feels so real." She whispered.

"Magic...is amazing." He breathed, "I was born into it and sometimes I don't believe it. Because I can feel it...see it...right in front of me."

Hermione gave a very knowing smile. "Have you never heard the quote that you don't have to see something to believe it. Sometimes, the most amazing magic out there...is what we can't see."

"I win!" Lavender squealed, throwing her cards down on the table, "Full house." She smirked proudly. Tracy Davis and Hanna Abbott, the only two left, moaned.

"Gosh darn it!" Tracy shook her head, "I have a flush! So close..." She simmered.

"And I wanted those chocolates..." Hanna murmured wistfully, staring at the imported delicious dutch delights- placed upon the table by Justin.

"She always wins!" Wayne Hopkins greedily grabbed up the items on the table.

"I'm not playing anymore. I don't have anything else to give." Lisa Turnpin groaned.

"You could always offer up your first born child." Tracy smirked, "It was, up until awhile ago, a common wizard currency."

"No way!" Lisa put clutched her stomach protectively, and Anthony shook his head.

"Just a thought." Tracy sighed, then got up, "I'm done too. Gotta finish Binn's essay."

"I never do those." Harry laughed, "Hermione used to do those for us...but she won't anymore. I should probably get started on that." He shrugged.

"Harry! It's due tomorrow!" Lavender's eyes bugged, and Harry blushed.

"I'm the chosen one. Binns can't fail me." He murmured, looking sheepish.

"He can and will. To him, the war never happened. Merlin forbid, he realize that he died all that time ago! He still thinks your name is James!"

"I will gladly be called the name of my father!" Harry defended, then winced, "I should probably get going too, then. Take a midnight trip down to the library, maybe. Or see if Hermione likes the Hippogriff Immigration- she may have a book on it." He murmured the last part to himself, brushing off. He gave Hanna's hand a quick squeeze, smiling, and left.

"Anyone else?" Wayne asked, taking a swallow of butter-beer. The remaining people glowered at him.

"You're horrible at muggle poker, Hopkins." Justin shook his head, "If you didn't have Lavender who is willingly giving you her spoils, you wouldn't want to play either."

"I guess my partner is just better." He said arrogantly, and Lavender pushed his shoulder.

"Stop it, Wayne. I just happen to be lucky." From Anthony came a lewd comment about 'being lucky' to which Lavender glared daggers at him. Wayne looked a bit red, looking away.

Hanna sighed...she knew that it would only be a matter of time before the two were a couple. Just like every other partner.

"I'm going to continue dating Ginny." Harry had said with determination, "Just so you know."

Hanna found it so unfair. The stupid hat itself had not chosen the Great Harry Potter for Ginny; so why bother? She could easily- if not already- fall for the dark haired wizard. There must be something that made them such good partners- if only Harry would look beyond his muddled mind. She had been told she was pretty enough, and Justin and Ernie had both been trying to date her before the war. So why didn't Harry love her?

Then, she realized she sounded like that whiny little Slytherin, Astoria. Astoria only moaned about how Draco should be in love with her, because they were 'soul mates' and meant to be. And that the bag was wrong, and it was just a stupidly done piece of magic. But Hanna knew Proff. Weasley- that bag was so incredibly complex perhaps even Hermione couldn't figure it out.

"How about a non-gambling game, then?" Lavender asked, opening the chocolates. She licked her fingers, "Like exploding snap?"

"That's a child's game, Lav." Tracy shook her head in disgust, but Lavender shrugged.

"I like it still."

"I think it might be slightly dangerous to play in our..." Mandy, who was reading next to Hanna paused, "Condition." She said delicately.

"We're faux pregnant." Tracy sighed, "Say it with me- Pregnant. It's not a condition, it's a gift."

"A gift from hell, perhaps." Justin muttered sourly.

Hanna, along with most of the other girls, glared at him until he sunk down in his chair.

"I'm sure Su would kill you for that." Lavender frowned, then looked around, "Where is she?"

"Showering. Girly stuff. I dunno." Justin gave an indifferent shrug, "She'll show up soon enough."

Hanna sighed, and pulled her legs onto the yellow and black couch, and pushed a golden strand behind her ears.

Tracy was saying something; a suggestion to a game, maybe, when an angry yell came from the left.

"I bet you two galleons it's Pansy and Ron." Wayne spoke swiftly, and everyone moaned.

"No. We agreed no more gambling. 'Sides, who else could it be?" Lavender frowned, "I feel bad for Ron." She said.

"You're such a Gryffindor. I feel bad for Pansy." Tracy shook her head, "You all may love the ginger, but us Slytherins are just as loyal."

"I thought you were all backstabbers, honestly." Justin commented breezily.

"Well, sometimes. Or, at least we know how to be a right bitch when we need to be." Tracy gave an innocent smile.

The yelling became louder, and Hanna got up.

"I'm going to see; anyone up to join me?" She questioned. Justin and Wayne jumped up. Mandy got up as well, grudgingly.

"Might as well. Maybe sort it out. Not going to be able to read until this is fixed." She muttered.

Ron and Pansy were located at the far left side of a 'T' that made up the South Dorms. Draco, who with Morag lived on the other side of the 'T', was already pounding on the door. Now, in the hallway, Hanna could hear defined words and screams from the two.

"Oi!" Draco yelled, "Keep it down! Get a room! Learn a frickin silencing spell, at least!" He snarled, after a moment, he pulled his wand out and slammed the door open.

"Cripes, what is the noise all about!" Mandy rubbed her temples, following Draco in. Hanna didn't know what to expect.

There was pieces of something wooden all around the room, which seemed to be a baby's room. The walls were already covered in hideous wallpaper of smiling animals, and there was a couple other baby things. Pansy had obviously done some remodeling.

"He lost he directions!" Pansy pointed an accusing finger at Ron, who stomped his foot.

"Me? You're the one who choose the manual, non magic one!" He argued.

"You expect me to help!"

"You demand I do everything!" Ron spat back just, his words soaked with venom.

"You're a red headed git!"

"Well, you're a-," Draco jumped between the two.

"Merlin! I thought that Nott and Granger straightened both of you out already today? Can't we keep the fighting to a minimum?"

"It's really not that hard." Hanna sat down, and began putting the parts together. Anthony started as well.

"Really, the parts are labeled. Could it get any more easy?" He shook his head.

"Easy for you to say, you're a Ravenclaw." Pansy put her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Excuse me? I'm a Hufflepuff." Hanna said, insulted. They'd known each other for years.

"Whatever."

"Aren't Slytherins supposed to be smart and good at figuring out alternative ways to do things?" Wayne was slouching in the threshold of the door, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a man's job to do things like that." Pansy sniffed.

"Oh? So you want it to be man-controlled? Aren't girls always fighting for their rights, to be equal to men?" Ron taunted, "If you wish to be inferior to me, then that's fine."

"I never said that!" Pansy spun on him, "All I said was that your job, as the man of this house- although I don't think you really qualify- is to build these. Or, was." She looked at where Hanna almost had the whole crib built and was starting on the second one.

"Thank you." Ron's thanks was stiff, and Pansy didn't give any thanks at all. In the end, Anthony and Hanna finished building them. Wayne and Mandy had left a bit ago, Wayne bored and Mandy now free to continue reading.

"Please, if you're going to be so loud, remind yourselves that some of us need beauty rest. You have wands, dimwits. Use them." He said curtly left. Anthony openly glared as he left, and Hanna sighed as she left. As soon as she was in the hallway, she heard them begin to fight about where to put the cribs.

Doing everyone a favor, she put a silencing spell around their door.

Some people just never learn, do they?

"Let's talk, Morag." Draco had been sitting in the dorm rooms all night waiting for her. Where she'd been, he didn't know. One small grace was that she wasn't physcially carrying his child, because he'd be in constant worry that she'd do something stupid.

"Let's not." She snarled at him, stalking to their rooms. Draco leapt up and followed her.

"Oh no you don't! We need to discuss things." He insisted, and Morag turned on him.

"Discuss things?" Her voice got low, "We have nothing to talk about." She almost made it to her door, before Draco grabbed her wrist. He yanked hard.

"No, we really do." He dragged her into his room, closing the door. He threw her down on his bed, and paced the floor.

"Look, I have nothing to say to you." She tried to get up, but Draco locked the door.

"Why are you so hostile to me?" He questioned, "It's you that I'm mad at, but for good reason!"

"Why I'm mad at you?" Morag's voice pitched, and a harsh laugh escaped her lips, "You're a death eater, so excuse me." Draco winced, "And let's not forget what happened in the carriages today, you filthily Slytherin!"

"I...I..." Draco gulped, and Morag continued.

"You outed me! In front of my friends! My crush!" She looked ready to cry, "Draco, do you know how mortifying that was?"

"You practically stalk Lisa, she had a right to know. I only hinted. If she came to that conclusion herself, then you must be giving some signs." Draco pointed out, "And besides I was trying to help."

"Help? Help?" Morag's voice shifted, "You don't know a thing about helping! I'm just fine by myself, and I don't need you to 'help'!"

"Yes you do! If you expect to actually get a passing grade on this project!" Draco said harshly, "Which is why I needed to talk to you in the first place."

"What?" Her mood turned even more sour.

"Are you always going to act like a stupid second year? Dying your hair, piercing your body, total disregard or care!" Draco began listing, "How do you ever expect to come off as a caring mother?" Morag got an evil look on her face.

"I can be whoever the hell I want to be. And besides, I have the kid thing all figured out." The smile she gave was something that made Draco's stomach churn. What could she possibly mean. Nothing that could come from her mouth could be a good thing. Even deciding that she loved Ellie and was going to act like a responsible parent would be bad.

"What's that mean?" Draco whispered.

Morag opened her lips, then closed them. She walked to the door and pulled out her wand. With ease the door swung open.

"This...potion. It's new, it has glitches. It's also made to be life like. One of the fact of life- terribly tragic, but altogether natural- is a miss-carriage." She said with a little smirk.

"What? You can't!" Draco went to grab her again, demand to tell him what she was doing, but she was ready.

She grabbed his shoulder and pressed a tendon. Draco's whole body buckled, and he collapsed with a faint gasp. As he lay on the floor, Morag kicked him into his room.

"Never underestimate me, Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's that?" Theo got up, helping Hermione with a rather large package that she was dragging into their bedroom, "You shouldn't be carrying heavy items like that." He scolded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dumped the box on her bed.

"Honestly, Nott. I'm barely showing. And it's not like I'm really pregnant."

"You're showing. Merlin, all you woman are! I'm surprised Lavender can still walk!" Theodore hovered around, looking at the mysterious box on her bed with curiosity.

Hermione gave a thin smile in response. "She loves every moment of it, too." Hermione chided, raising an eyebrow, "There are three, or supposed to be. But I don't like showing, any way. I feel fat."

"You aren't fat. A witch with child is a very beautiful thing, Hermione. It shows new life." Theodore said sagely, smiling softly. Hermione blushed a bit at his comment, but then coughed. She turned her attention back to the box, and went over to her desk. Theo's eyes bugged out when she returned with a pocketknife.

"Hermione!" He hissed, exasperated.

"What? I can understand carrying heavy objects, but holding a knife? Really, Theo!"

"You could hurt yourself." He blurt out, "It could happen. Muggle object..."

"Hush. I could hurt myself with anything. I know people that have been killed with post-it notes."

"What?" Theo raised an eyebrow, and Hermione sighed.

"Nevermind." She cut the box open, a gleeful smile spreading over her face. Theo was having an internal battle with himself, if he should wait or go and see what made her face light up. He lost, and wandered over to the box.

"Food?"

"Yes!" Hermione began grabbing handfuls of very small boxes- too small to be real size- all with strange names. He picked up a small bag of something, and adjusted his glasses to read the title.

"Dor-ee-tos?" He said carefully, frowning at the package, "Hermione what is this?"

"Muggle food." She snatched the strange blue bag of orange triangles from his hand, "Pregnant women get cravings. I knew my parents were visiting the Weasley's yesterday, so I owl'd them and asked if they could pick up some of these, and then have the Weasley's shrink them and send them." She waved her wand, and a once very small pile on the bed grew to a huge pile. Boxes, bags, and rectangles rained to the carpet. Theo's eyes widened.

"Merlin, Hermione! Are you feeding an army?"

"Well, I get hungry!" Hermione shrugged, "And besides, I knew that people would hear and want some. Especially half-bloods raised in the muggle world, or muggleborns. Or, just people that wanted to try my kind of food."

"Did someone say food?" Draco burst into the room, and grinned when he saw the pile. Hermione raised her eyebrows in a 'see?' sort of fashion.

"Hey, no touching! Those are Hermione's!" Theo snapped as Draco tried to pick up a bag of Dor-ee-tos. It was all very strange, but he secretly wanted to be the first to taste all of these things.

"But...but..." Draco pouted like a child, looking at Hermione with puppy dog gray eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll share." She ruffled his head, making his hair stick out in all directions. He frowned, combing his hair back the way it was with his fingers.

"But when? Mione? Where are you going? Hermione- don't leave me hanging!" He called as she scooped waved her wand and put all the food back into the box. He looked at Theo, who just shrugged with helpless eyes.

"I'm just as confused as you are." He murmured, picking up a fallen bag on the floor. The shiny material slipped between his fingers as he tried to open it. His forehead creased, and he grunted as the bag crinkled.

"How…do…you…open…this?" he growled in frustration, his fingers clawing at the bag. Draco sighed.

"Let me try." He smirked, and took the bag, "Open up!" He said, holding the bag between his fingers like it was some kind of bug. Nothing happened. Draco frowned,

"That worked before…" He muttered, and then tried taking it in his teeth, but it slipped to the floor.

"Stupid muggle thing!" He was just about to stomp on it when Hermione poked her head back into the room, the box under an arm.

"Are you two coming, or not?"

"Hermione!" Draco swooped down and picked up the bag of chips, "It's broken!"

"Broken?" Hermione said cautiously, taking the bag from him.

"Yeah! It won't open. Faulty, I think is the word." Theo said helpfully, pointing a finger. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She set the box down and pulled the bag open easily. Draco's eyes widened and he gave a little gasp, and Theo's face turned red.

"We helped you loosen it!" Draco stuttered, and she handed the chips to him. She winked.

"Sure you did."

"Pulling it apart- why didn't I think of that?" Theo murmured after her, taking the bag to study the opening Hermione had created. He took a chip from the bag, and ate it.

"Interesting…" He commented, and Draco grabbed for the bag.

"GImmie!" He whined, "I want to taste too!" Theo handed the bag off, staring at the red dusting that remained on his fingers. Tentatively, he licked his forefinger. Salty.

"Merlin! These are amazing! What have I been missing out on?" Draco said through a mouthful of muggle food.

"It's…curious." Theo said slightly, and ducked under the threshold and into the common room. Hermione was in a quiet and empty corner, and already there were two strange silver objects in front of her. She was creating another.

"These Dor-ee-tos are amazing!" Draco jumped on a green couch, sprawling all over, "Is there anymore?" He asked as he shook crumbs from the crevices.

"Greedy. They are mine, you know." Hermione laughed, and took the bag from his fingers. He sucked enthusiastically on his red-stained digits.

"What are those, Hermione?" Theo asked, motioning to the objects.

"Muggle electronics."

"Elek-wha?" Draco frowned.

"Electronics." Hermione said briskly, "A blender, toaster, and microwave."

"Blenderwave, microtoasters…whatever…I want more of those strange triangles!" Draco waved a dismissive hand. Theo, though, was intrigued.

"Explain, please." He said. Hermione gave a small smile and turned to what she'd pointed out as a 'blender' first.

"Well, you see, this device is used to blend- erm…well, liquidize food." She said.

"Really? How?" Theo got down to examine it.

"With really sharp blades. Watch." She dumped some ice, milk, and a couple fruits into the machine and put a lid on it. Neither boy was expecting the sound it made, or anyone else in the common room.

"Monster!" Draco flayed his arms as he fell from the chair, and jumped behind Theo.

"It's the machine, Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"I don't like the noise it makes." He sniffed.

"Draco- look at the food!" Theo was in awe that the once solid items were now all mashed together in a drinkable form.

"It's a smoothie…you've never had a smoothie?" Hermione asked, "I know the Weasleys have had one before." She added.

"I don't think this is the sort of thing that our parents would have made." Theo drawled.

"Taste a bit." She poured him a glass, and he sipped it.

"Amazing!" He passed it off to Draco, who looked like a child on Christmas.

"Whoa! 'Mione- don't do anything else yet! I gotta go get Pucey, he'll have a hippogriff if I don't! He's gotta see this." He thrust the cup back into Hermione's hands but then thought better and took it back, pushing through a crowd that had begun to gather.

"I haven't had a smoothie in ages!" Collin smiled, "Or popcorn. Or Sun chips!"

"There's more than enough to go around." Hermione threw him a bag of chips, "Anyone else?"

"What's this I hear about muggle chopping things?" Pucey's long drawl gave Draco a run for his money. Everyone parted as the older Slytherin came forward.

"Hermione was just showing us. Smoothies!" Daphne licked her lips, smiling.

"See! I wasn't lying!" Draco raised a the cup above his head, and pushed it to Pucey, "He doesn't believe you!"

"Well, would you like a demonstration?" She asked, motioning for him to come forward. He pushed Theo sideways, so that he and Hermione were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"It looks like a heap of metal." He gave a distasteful sniff.

"Well, it's quite amazing what it does." Hermione shrugged, "But who said it had to look amazing?"

She began reloading fruit into the blender, seeing as about half of the people gathered still were aching to try some. Pucey observed quietly, although he clearly looked like he thought it was a load of garbage.

"You see, a magic called electricity powers this thing. I won't go into that- to science related." Hermione waved her hand, "But it powers these really sharp blades that chop of the food and liquidize it."

She turned it on. Only a few people- including Pucey- jumped this time at the noise.

"That horrible racket is upsetting the baby!" Astoria whined, "Shut it up."

"Maybe that's not what needs to shut up." Entwhistle muttered to Collin, who locked his jaw.  
"Astoria, if you don't like it you can go." He said tersely to her, and she just jut out her hips.

"If Drakie can handle it, I suppose I can."

Draco moaned into his hand, and a few people shot him looks of sympathy. By now, they no longer teased him. Just wished Astoria would take a silencing charm to the mouth. Perhaps an undoable one.

"Draco, what kind of monster has she brought into the room? Muggle invention indeed." Pucey sneered.

"No! Really. No monster…" Hermione beckoned him forward. Pucey looked at the machine with a little bit of fear, much to Hermione's amusement, "You want to examine it yourself."

"I figure I should." Pucey shook himself off, "I mean- we wouldn't want you brining anything dangerous in here, would we?" He sneered.

"Oh, of course not. Silly me." Hermione responded dryly. Someone concealed a snort.

After ten silent minuets, Pucey looked at Hermione. "Are you sure that this wasn't made by wizards first?"

"He's impressed!" Draco announced to the general public, and some laughed.

"Uhm, yeah. You don't have electricity- and you just use your wand for everything." She pointed out.

"I refuse to believe a muggle could have been the creator such an amazing mechanism." He stated loudly, "They just don't have the intellect."

"Excuse me?" Hermione was offended. Mostly, it's because he said the word muggle with distaste.

"Get down from that pureblood-horse, Adrian." Blaise told him, but he wasn't really mad. Not completely. Most of the Slytherins just seemed uneasy or annoyed.

"What?" Pucey seemed confused.

"That was mean." Paravati piped in.

"Old habits die hard." Draco rubbed his neck nervously, "He doesn't realize, mostly."

"I am in the room, Malfoy." Pucey hissed.

"Well, accept it." Hermione poked his chest, and his eyes went wide with surprise. Most did everyone else. Physically touching a Slytherin, and more namely Adrian Pucey? "Because it was done. Now, are you going to insult my birthright some more, or let me show the other two?" She asked.

Pucey cast his gaze at the other two harmless things. He big the inside of his check, holding his tongue.

"I want to see." Her grumbled, "Don't touch me again, though." Hermione smiled brightly, as she'd just won a major fight.

"Good. You want to work the next one? I'll tell you what to do."

"She tamed Pucey!" Draco whispered to Theo, who nodded in agreement, "She touched him-poked him- and he didn't go batshit on her!"

"She's quite the incredible witch, Draco." He gave his best friend a sideways glance, "We both know that; don't we?" His smile was thin.

Draco blinked, recoiling back after a second. He pulled Theo away from the crowd, Hermione's teacher-like voice murmuring in the background.

"Are you or are you not referring to the unmentionable event at the end of our sixth year?" he growled in a low tone. Theo jerked himself from Draco's grip.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He gave a mild-mannered shrug that made Draco want to punch his face in. For the first time, both men were showing their true intentions.

"But remember Draco…the bag could have chosen you for her. But it didn't. It chose me."

FMN

"Knock knock, I'm coming in." Draco didn't bother to give either Theo or Hermione time to move as he barged in.

Hermione was sitting at an odd angle- her back against the floor and legs vertical on the edge of Theo's bed. Theo lay on his stomach scribbling, while Hermione had a book in her hands.

"Draco."

"Got any more food?" Draco nudged Hermione's had with his sock. She glared up at him.

"Go to the kitchens; or the Great Hall. It's nearly dinner anyway."

"But I want your food!" Draco began rummaging through a drawer, much to Hermione's shock. She leapt up, slamming the book down.

The drawer he was looking through snapped shut.

"What have you got hiding in there, Granger?" He chuckled, trying to edge his way around her.

"None of your concern. Haven't you heard it's rude to look through someone's things without asking?"

"Ah, but there's your problem." Theo said with acerbic from the bed, "Draco wasn't ever taught those sorts of things. Bigoted, spoiled Pureblood to the core."

"Exactly!" Draco paused, "Hey!"

A giggle escaped Hermione's lips.

"You know, deep down, it's true, Ferret." She bit her lip, "Fine. One more chip bag. Then that's it." She said firmly, and Draco crossed his heart.

"I swear on my little Slytherin heir that this is the last bag I will ask for." He said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"That's a horrible thing to promise on." Hermione winced as she summoned a bag, "You will undoubtedly ask again, and I would hate to see Ellie suffer because of it."

"Whose to say that he's talking about Elle?" Theo questioned, shoving whatever he'd been working on away.

"Well…who else? I don't have any other heirs as far as I know."

"What if she's not in Slytherin? Or, would be…if she went to Hogwarts." Theo pointed out. Draco took up the rest of the space on the bed, and pulled Hermione on to his lap. It was a bit uncomfortable, but as Hermione had long ago figured out…Draco had no shame.

"She's a Malfoy. Of course she'll be a Slytherin."  
"But her mom's a Ravenclaw. What if she's more like Morag?"

"No." Draco shook his head; "I will mold her until she's a little Draco doppelganger." He said confidently, "Although, I suppose Ravenclaw would be the next nearly acceptable one."

"I suppose it would be the end of the world for a Slytherin's child to end up in Gryffindor." Hermione muttered sourly, "Theo you'd better get used to the idea that Figment will be a Gryffindor."

"Figment?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I think not Granger. A Slytherin. Especially because he's a boy." He said with a trademark smirk.

"Or Ravenclaw. I mean, honestly- that's the most reasonable choice. With our brains, he's going to be one of the smartest kids there is." She pointed out. Theo considered this thought for a second. Then, he shrugged.  
"Ravenclaw could do, as Draco already said." He rubbed his chin, "I guess you're right. He could only be Ravenclaw with parents like us."

"Or!" Draco held up a cheese-stained finger, "Your smarts could cancel each other out and he'll end up a poor little Hufflepuff."

"No!" Theo and Hermione both objected together then exchanged looks. They both shuddered at the thought. Then, laughed.

"If he ends up a Hufflepuff- I'm disowning him."

"Theo!" Hermione chastised, "We'd love him no matter what."

Theo gave a noncommittal grumble.

"You suppose the sorting hat would be able to sort them so young? I'm curious now." Draco tapped his chin.

"It's worth bringing up with Bill. I am sure he'll be a Gryffindor. We have to know, to set the scores." She said with a little smirk.

"He will be Slytherin." Theo corrected lazily, but sighed. It was like he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. There was a knock at the door. Hermione began to rise, but Draco jerked her back down.

"Be a dear, Theo and get the door." He said, "Or rather- I suppose you'd be a moose with an ugly mug like your own." He winked.

Theo's mask of emotionless thoughts slid back on at the blatant sight of Hermione incased in Draco's grasp. What was he doing?

Hermione watched as he got up and adjusted his shirt so it lay straight. Then, he headed to the door. She saw a silvery flash of hair, and scowled.

"It's Daphne." Draco confirmed.

"What would she want?" Hermione wondered out loud, and Draco opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut. She didn't know.

Theo returned, Daphne still leaning on the threshold.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked. Theo shot her a sorry look, and his jaw clenched. His movements were stiff, as he put something small and concealed into his pocket.

"I'll be back." He murmured to Hermione, grabbing his cloak and wand from near his bed. Hermione's lips formed soundless words of protest, but he was long gone.

The door closed with a bang.

"What…I'm so confused. Theo and Daphne are…friends? Or…what?" She asked Draco.

Draco was silent.

"Perhaps this is something he should tell you himself." Draco said quietly.

"You love to gossip. C'mon, just tell me, Drake!" Hermione pestered, climbing off of his lap. Draco's brow knit, and he chewed his bottom lip.

"I don't know the whole story." He said, not meeting her look. His reluctance scared Hermione.

"Tell me." Her voice took a commanding tone. Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"Merlin, 'Mione." He hissed, "It's really something that Theo should tell you himself!"

"But we both know he won't! So tell me!" Draco slid off of the bed, and paced the small room.

"They're…he's…she's…" He looked down at his hands, "How to start?" He mused to himself, but there was a sharp edged tone to his voice.

"Draco." Hermione warned.

"Fine. They are slated to be put into a marriage contract, mkay? Not quite engaged, but almost." He said bluntly, and Hermione felt her heart stop.

"Wh…at?" She asked brokenly.

"No one really knows. Only me, Blaise, Astoria, Daphne, and Theo are privy to this. The Greengrasses have always been close with The Notts. Theo and Daphne were best friends from a very young age. It only made since that they were to be put into a marriage contract. Voldomort or no Voldomort, it's going to happen after they graduate."

Hermione felt an on lash of emotions, none that she could find the strength to vocalize. Draco continued talking, his voice sharper.

"I don't know where they go. It's something for the union. Lots of background stuff." Softer, "He's already gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione hissed, "Yeah- I saw him get up and leave too, Draco!"

"No." Draco sighed, "Gone as in…his mind, I guess. Daphne asked him to do something, and he has to submit. It's Veela magic and marriage contract magic. It can't be helped. You have to do it- he's conflicted though."  
"The Greengrasses have Veela blood? Well that makes sense." Hermione hissed venomously.

"Very small amount. But, it's enough." There was a lull.

"He's…conflicted?" Hermione whispered softly. Draco nodded, sitting once again, "But I thought…he liked me." She sounded defeated.

"He does. But he can't. He shouldn't. Not only would his father skin him alive if he were to do anything with someone like you…he's a taken man."

Hermione was very angry, all of a sudden. She rose to her feet in a flurry, rising so sharply her head swam.

"Why didn't he tell me? This is big! Merlin!" She all but yelled.

"It's very hush-hush, Granger." Draco defended Theo; his annoyance revealed at the use of her surname, "He can't just go around telling anyone."

"But we're-,"  
"Hermione. Yeah, he likes you. But honestly…what did you expect to happen between you two?" This shut her up. She couldn't reply, because for once in her life Hermione Granger couldn't answer a question. Her silence spoke for itself.

"Exactly." Draco sighed, "You don't know. Theo can't just leave this, it's binding."  
"Daphne can't want this." Hermione shook her head violently.

"'Course not. We looked for a loophole. Purebloods are hard to get around, though. She'd rather not marry him, of course."

Hermione looked to the door, remembering how he just got up and left. Draco noted this, and sat beside her.

"It's like a pull. He has to. He couldn't say no to her." Draco said softly.

"What is it? Is she…erm…what is she doing with him?" The question Hermione couldn't put into words hung in the air. Draco's laugh was a short bark.

"Merlin no! She has to on the wedding night, of course, but she doesn't feel that way towards him. They're like brothers and sisters- that close." He held up two fingers, "But they've never viewed each other with lust." He assured.

"It doesn't make this better though." Hermione whimpered.

"Nothing will. I don't like seeing you go through this, 'Mione. I told Theo that he should just tell you but…" Draco broke off, shrugging.

"Does…Bill know? With the class and parenting, it must be an obstacle."

"I don't know. Like I said, no one is really supposed to know. I'm guessing Pucey probably knows, though. Daphne would be one to tell him. I'm sorry you're caught in this."

Hermione shook her head, "You can't do anything." She sighed, "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to call it a night." She murmured. Draco smiled softly, and tugged on a curl.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Theo…well, don't be hard on him. He means well." Draco said the way a father would gently chastise a child.

Hermione pouted. "That's for me to decide." Her voice was bitter with hurt. Draco walked to the door, paused, and looked at her. He strode back, and sat in front of her. His steely eyes held determination.

"Hermione- do you ever regret what happened at the end of the last school year we attended, 6th year?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She admitted before she could shut herself up. A pleased look came across Draco's face.

"Me too." He leaned forward, "Remember this- I'm not in a marriage contract and never will." His voice was rusty, and his lips met hers for the quickest of seconds. He was gone before Hermione could do anything.

He too left with a bang, and Hermione was left to herself and her whirling mind.

FMN

Theo returned late; his mind and body exhausted. He hated it so much; hated lying to Hermione that they could even be something. He'd never expected that anything would happen between the two of them. All the while tucked in the back of his mind was that bloody agreement, that he felt like he was a puppet to most days, and he couldn't tell her. More so that it would ruin any chance with her.

Their room was black, and Hermione was already asleep. Odd- usually she was up reading until the wee hours of the night.

He collapsed on his bed, disappointed. Daphne had thought she'd found a way out of the marriage, but it just led to another dead end. He was never going to get out of this, was he?

Theo kicked off his shoes, and threw off his shirt and belt, but didn't both to do much else.

He hit his pillow and within seconds, he dozed off.

FMN

Hermione rose with the sun, slinking out of her bed like a cat. Theo was asleep in his bed. He was always a late riser, and usually Hermione too. But she couldn't bear to talk to him today. Not for a couple hours, at least.

She paused, looking at him as she entered the conjoined room. He was curled up, the blankets tangled in his limbs to impossible folds. One hand clutched the cover- the other, his chest. She had to reflect that as he slept his true emotions were revealed. He looked- how did Draco say? Conflicted; yes, he looked conflicted. It hurt a bit. At least he was remorseful.

Hermione shook her head. She'd been with four before him-five and six if you counted Krum and that muggle boy when she was nine- and all had ended badly. Why did she expect anything different?

Well, when she was nine there was Charles; the dashing prince charming neighbor next door. They'd shared a kiss underneath the tree that grew in both of their backyards, and shared money for treats from the ice-cream truck for three days. Then, little miss blond and beautiful ten-year-old new girl walked by their front yard. And Charles was gone.

Her first real kiss was the summer before her fourth year with Jackson; a nerdy skinny kid that was in way over his head with that spin the bottle game. They'd become gradually closer, but lost touch after she went back to school.

After was obviously Krum. The things that everyone had seen had pretty much been it. Perhaps a chaste kiss here or there with bone crushing hugs as well, but nothing more. Krum was a real gentleman that knew better to muck up his reputation with a fourteen-year old. But then the war came and he…he hadn't made it.

Cormac was nothing more than a piece to make Ron jealous in her 6th year, when he and Lav had their thing. That didn't last. He was a pretty disgusting pig; she wasn't all that sorry the war had taken his life.

After Cormac, nearly hours after actually, came Draco. What happened between them was…unspeakable.

Her and Ron had tried to make it work between the two of them during the war. But it wasn't the right time; not to add that they were not at all right for each other.

Now…Theo.

Oh, she'd promised herself that she wouldn't feel anything toward him. Nothing. But…fate was a bitch; wasn't it? And now she was feeling things that she shouldn't be feeling and it was only a couple days in.

Angrily, she grabbed her book bag from a chair, and slammed the door behind her. She could hear a rustling from the other side of the door, and she knew she'd disturbed his sleep.

Good.

The common room only held a few early birds. There was Harry, reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of hot chocolate. Ever since the war, he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep. The most he could manage was only a couple hours at a time. For that kind of problem, he seemed to handle it well.

Kevin Entwistle was wide awake and bouncing around, energetic as always. She rolled her eyes at him. He waved to her, and she gave a half wave back.

Pansy and Justin sat in their respective house chairs, but seemed to be talking good-naturedly to each other. Odd- Pansy was not usually so civil. Perhaps it was the early morning fogginess.

She sat next to Harry.

"Morning." She murmured.

"'Mione. You're not usually out here this early." He poked her, offering her a sip of his drink. She waved it way, preferring coffee.

"Oh, I'm always up this early. I usually just read in my room." With that note, she pulled a textbook from her bag, opening to the place where she'd doggy-eared a page.

"Trouble with Nott? I swear, Hermione, if he did anything-," Harry began, setting his cup down, a light brown circle already leaking onto the nice wooden table.

Hermione snatched the cup up, and grabbed a coaster, wiping away the liquid with the back of her hand.

"No, Harry. At least, nothing I can't handle on my own." She said firmly, "You don't want to set cups down without a coaster. Which are not to be confused with bar mats, which soak up any spilled beer. Coasters really are…" She trialed off as Harry gave her what she'd aptly named- 'The Look'.

Harry gave her The Look often. It meant he was irked, or onto something, or pissed, or tired, or-

Well, really it had quite a number of meanings. This one conveyed worry.

"Hermione, you're doing it again. Spewing random facts to cover problems."

"Problems." Hermione huffed, "I have no problems. Nott and I are just fine. Can you please drop the subject?" She asked. Harry held up his hands in a form of surrender.

"Fine, fine." He said, but Hermione knew with Harry it was never simply 'dropped'.

Hermione turned away from Harry so she could properly concentrate on her book. She was reading an very interesting book on pregnancy. Bill had handed them out as little helpers, but didn't require much homework for his class. Or not anything hard, in Hermione's opinion.

The makings of another human were truly a fascinating subject. The genetics of wizardry where a whole other spectrum, which Bill promised her he's sit down and explain one day. It was quite possible for one of these fake children to be a squib. Just as likely as it was for two muggle parents to birth of magical child.

Harry would glance over at her occasionally; as if worried she'd break down into a million little splinters. Which was absolutely absurd because she was completely and utterly fine!

Within two hours, everyone trickled into the common room. It was an early class today, much to everyone's complaining. Most looked ready to fall asleep on their feet, blinking awake. Draco collapsed at Hermione's feet, looking around.

"It's like these people have never heard of a Invigoration Draught." He chuckled, taking a little bottle from his bag.

"That was from 5th year, Draco. Haven't you noticed most of our classmates lack to ability to retain much outside of their year of teachings?" She asked.

"Sucks for them." He replied with a shrug, "Because I remember. As does Blaise and Chris- who so nicely reminded me to grab some last night. Perhaps most Gryffindor just lack the mental capacity. I see a few Ravenclaws with bright red ears- a side effect, if you do recall- so obviously they remembered as well."

"We did too remember! I just didn't have time to brew my self a batch! I bet some other Gryffindor thought of it!"

Ron sluggishly sauntered over. He rubbed his head.

"Bloody hell, Bill!" He muttered, "It's so early."

"Oh, chin up, Weasley. Take an Invigoration Draught." Draco snickered. Ron looked at him blankly.

"We brewed it during 5th year, Ronald. You must remember." Ron shook his head. Draco nudged Hermione's leg.

"See?" He grinned with triumph.

"Point not won!" Hermione lashed back, "Ron is hardly a model candidate. He doesn't represent the whole!"

"I think he's a great example!" Draco nodded with zest.

"I like being an example. Makes me feel loved." Ron agreed.

"No, Ron. Don't agree." Hermione ran a hand through her frizzy hair, "Just…" She trailed off as her eyes traveled to the far side of the common room.

Nott walked in with Daphne. She looked perfect- beautiful! Why did she always have to looks so good? Anger and jealously burned deep within her stomach. Draco followed her gaze, but didn't flinch.

"I have to go." She muttered quickly, gathering her items as quickly as she could. Nott spotted her across the room, and took a few strides to the circle.

"Hermione- can we talk?" He asked. Hermione's head snapped up, and she broke a quill in her haste, muttering to herself.

"No." She said in a high, pompous voice, "I really have to go. I have a question that I must ask Bill and-,"

"Hermione, really. I need to apologize." He said, rocking carefully on the soles of his feet.

"Whatever for?" Hermione gave a fakey-sweet smile, then left in a flurry of her robes. As she left, she was positive she could hear Harry mutter 'No problems my arse.'

She'd really handled that terribly, hadn't she? Oh well, it was water under the bridge now. She'd have to face him eventually, she knew. Just…not now.

FMN

Hannah frowned as she entered the classroom, and saw Hermione already sitting rigidly, trying not to be so obvious in her feelings today. It wasn't working.

Harry was worried- from their table, his green eyes was always looking to her. Take out quills, Hermione, crumple up parchment, Hermione, try not to spill ink, Hermione, yawn, Hermione.

It was nice Hermione had such a caring friend. Harry was just so troubled like that. If anything, it was better than the weight he used to carry, so she supposed she could feel more assured at this.

Everyone had noticed what had happened between her and Nott. The sudden change in temperature whenever the two were in the same vicinity.

In fact, she watched as Nott entered, a disappointed slouch to his walk. Daphne was trailing not far behind, her fingers brushing his elbow. She wondered if that had anything to do with it- the fact she was being so, well clingy, to him lately.

It would irritate her that was for sure! But was it really any different than Harry and Ginny? Yeah, it was. She just couldn't explain how, but this was…

Her attention was drawn to Draco, who seemed nervous as he entered the room. Just like each other day.

Hannah liked to think herself pretty observant- she was usually the first person in the room so she liked to people watch. Draco did the same thing everyday.

He'd come in, almost afraid, and check on the vial that was his. He'd look it over very carefully, like he was afraid of an imperfection. Perhaps a leopard never did change their spots, and he was searching out any reason this faux Malfoy was not instantly perfect. But he did it with such care, such dedication every day, that perhaps it wasn't that at all.

Hannah wouldn't ask. She wasn't forward like that. She just watched, every day.

Morag looked bored as she sat in her desk, and Draco sat beside her.

"She's still alive." He told his partner, and Morag sent a dark look to the vials. Disgust? Anger? Frustration? Hannah could see people, but she had a hard time reading them.

Then, she smiled. "Thank you, dear."

"Why wouldn't it still be alive?" Entwhistle questioned, as he sat in the desk pair next to them.

"Draco's so sweet. He always worries. It's stupid; to worry about that. He still does though." Morag said in a love-sick, girly voice. Padma cooed.

"That's adorable! I never knew you were so fatherly." She addressed Draco. He looked uncomfortable, and coughed.

"Yeah. That's it. I just can't help it." He murmured softly.

Hannah didn't think that was it at all.

Mr. Weasley waltzed into the room as the bell rang, and Hannah jumped to attention. Harry slid into his seat; from his place from where he'd been talking with Ron, and looked at Hannah.

"What are we doing today?" He asked her.

"He hasn't said yet. I don't know."

"Welcome, all. I see that everyone managed to drag themselves in here this early, lovely morning!" He clapped his hands, jolting everyone.

"Lovely? Hardly." Ivy Harper whispered to Boot in the desks across the way.

"This morning we will be taking a little field trip down to Hogsmeade. Now, I've been working—begging—pretty hard with the old Headmistress to allow this, so please don't mess this up!" Bill walked over to a chalkboard and wrote the following things:

HOGSMEADE

MONTROSE

WIGTOWN

WICK

ULLAPOOL

"Does anyone know what these are?" He asked. Hannah- along with everyone else- knew the first one. She looked around. Per usual, Hermione's and Corner's hands shot into the air. The two glared at each other, like every other time the two competed to answer a question. Bill called on neither.

It was Neville he called on, who timidly offered his hand up.

"Well, the first three are wizarding communities. I think we all know Hogsmeade. The last two are muggle towns." Bill nodded.

"Exactly. Can anyone guess why I have these written on the board?" Hermione's and Corner's hands stayed up, while any others that had been almost up stayed down.

Bill guffawed, and waved his hand. "Oh, hands down. You won't guess." He said, and Hermione pouted.

He was just about to talk, when a bright light and the sound of shattering glass broke into whatever he was going to say.

"Shit!" Draco jumped up, and glared back at his partner. There was a wild commotion, so Hannah couldn't be sure, but she saw his lips move. They might have asked 'What did you do?' but she wasn't positive.

"Oi! Calm down!" Bill tried yelling over the noise and movement, shoving kids away.

"Is she okay? Proff. Weasley? Let me see?" Draco was unsuccessfully elbowing his way to the front near the vials, fear and wild anger clouding his gray eyes. There was smoke, so no one could see what had really happened.

Bill was smiling, through it all. He stood perfectly in front of the vial that was Draco's child, his shoulders broad and blocking the way.

"I suppose I should have warned you about this." He chuckled softly, and cupped Draco on the shoulder.

"About what? Is she okay?" Draco pressed, trying to see around his arms.

"Better than fine." He waved his wand, sucking up all the lightly colored smoke, and stepped aside.

It was an odd looking thing; that was for sure. The vials were situated on a thin shelf, but Draco's wasn't anymore. Instead there seemed to be a bag- a sac?- or some sort, hanging down. Like a cocoon!

Except, this looked see-through. Flimsy. A bit slimy. You could defiantly see the outlines of a human. It was freaky, but cool. The outside of the sac was light pink.

"Well, the children are growing too big and magically advanced to be contained into vials. Like butterflies, they will finish their gestation in these sacs that imitate wombs. Soon, we can do ultrasounds on them, so you can see a picture." He turned to Draco, "There is nothing wrong- in fact everything is right. She is progressing naturally and is the healthiest, it seems, because she went into this stage first. You should be proud." Bill explained.

Draco straightened, scoffing. Any remnants of fear of emotion on his face vanished. It was replaced with his typical sneer. "Of course she's healthy. She's a Malfoy."

"Of course." Bill just rolled his eyes, and walked back to the front of the room, "The rest should be in this stage in a couple days. If it happens again, don't get up. Everyone back to their seats- c'mon." He prompted.

Draco sat down next to his partner.

"Did you hear that?" Hannah couldn't help but hear, "She's the healthiest one here!"

Morag's smile was wry. She leaned in and whispered something to Draco, causing the smirk and triumph to melt right off his face. Hannah didn't like the look that replaced it. What had Morag said?

"Where was I? Oh yes! Well, babies need a lot of responsibility. They often cost a lot too. Therefore, I thought it might be best to introduce the idea of jobs and money. I have talked with the school, and they agreed to let you get jobs- real jobs- in these five towns. You can work after classes on weekdays, or all day on weekends." He walked in front of his desk, leaning against it.

"There's a lot of opportunities, so I don't think it will be hard to find a job. It's not required, but it will gain you extra points. But I will start 'billing' you for things like water, food, and rent. Just like in the real world. So I advise you to get jobs to cover this. And of course, you'll get to keep any money you make. For each galleon or 5 pounds you make, you get one dollar added to the money you get to spend for this class. Once you get a job, you'll need to get your schedules approved so that we can let you apparate properly. Any questions?" He asked.

Theo raised his hand, leaning back so that the front two legs of his chair balanced in the air. "What if you won't need to work in life? Lots of us purebloods have just inherited our families' fortunes."

Bill pondered this for a second. "I never thought of that." He raised a finger, "Bring me a bank statement to make sure it's real, and I will give you the correct money for that." He agreed, and lots of Slytherins sighed in relief around Hannah. A few Gryffindors, as well.

"Do both of us, our partner groups, have to get a job? Can one…provide for our house hold?" Padma asked.

"Well, if you both mutually agree that only one will work, and can find a job that can support the both of you, it's really your choice. It's all about making these choices as a partnership. Which, along with the children, is what this is all about." Bill gave a cheesy grin. Hannah blushed, as did a couple other girls. It was no secret that Bill was quite attractive, and still fairly young.

"Can we make our own businesses?" Lavender asked, "Like…cooking and opening a store or something? Or some other type of business?"

"That you'd have to run by me and the school leaders. It would be interesting though, to start it up. If you have ideas, come talk to me after class if you wish to do it this way." Bill announced, writing 'HOGWARTS' to the list of job opportunities.

"When are we going to find these jobs?" Hermione squirmed in her seat, obviously eager to get started. Bill smiled.

"If there are no more questions, now." He waited a couple seconds, "No? Good. If you wish to go to Hogsmeade, there are a couple carriages waiting. The other two wizarding towns- go meet out in the courtyard. If you wish to go try your luck at a muggle town, the apparition points are in the Great Hall. If you like the last option, stay here. If at any time you want to switch villages, just come back to the school, and then to the desired destination. Are we good? Cool- let's do it!" Bill raised a fist, leading the class out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hannah asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know yet. One of the muggle towns, I suppose. Probably Wick- I've been there a time or two."

"Cool!" Hannah nodded, blushing a bit deeper, "I'm going to Montrose. I have a cousin there that owns a bakery. Maybe she's hiring." Hannah told him.

"We meet after to decide what we're going to do with the bills and everything, yeah?" Harry asked, "The east side of the commons- at noon?"

Hannah felt the words bubble out of her mouth before she could stop them. "It's a date!" A soon as she realized her slip up, she turn and ran away so Harry couldn't see her face turn red with embarrassment.

FMN

Hermione shifted among her classmates, fully aware that Nott was following her. She didn't feel like talking to him. She was determined to go one of these places and find a bookstore to work in. Somewhere must have an opening!

She was almost to the apparition place for Wick when Theo grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I've been calling your name. Why didn't you stop?" He asked. She blinked up at him, turning around.

"I didn't hear you." It was exactly a lie- with all the talking and the younger students switching classes, she wasn't tuned into his voice.

"Oh, that's fine, I guess. Erm…hey- can we talk about what we're going to do with this?" He asked, sitting on a window ledge.

"Sure. I suppose so." Hermione paced in front of him, "I'm going to try to find a job…I don't care what you do, but we might as well split all expenses equally." She said. Theo frowned.

"I should have guessed." He shook his head, "Don't get a job- I'll pay. I have a ton of money that just came into my possession." He smiled proudly.

"No, it's fine. I'll get a job." Hermione smiled, "It's nice for you to offer though."

"It's not an offer. I pay." His tone turned slightly demanding, which turned Hermione's smile into a frown.

"Well, I'm just as able once I get a job." Hermione argued. Theo smiled apologetically, but Hermione feared not for the reasons she wished.

"Okay, I get it. You don't know about the wizarding world, seeing as you grew up with Muggles. You don't get a job, and I pay. Besides, you'd do better staying with our child, because you're a woman."

"Excuse me?" Hermione started back, hurt and defiance lashing across her face.

"Well, you know. Women are better suited to keep up the home, while the men get jobs. You don't need a job anyway. I can easily cover any expenses." Theo looked at her blankly; unaware of the way he'd insulted her.

"What if I to get a job?" Hermione asked icily, tapping her foot.

"You don't need one." Theo disagreed.

"Theodore," Hermione shook her head, "If I ever so choose to be a stay at home mother, I want it to be on my terms. I want to have the choice to work or stay with my children, not be their mother because I have to. It's sexist and stupid to assume that women need a man to provide for them. I will get a job so that I can support myself without your aid, if it were to ever come to that." Hermione's anger grew.

"And I'm sorry if I'm not molding into the perfect little pureblood wife that you expected. That I don't agree and wait on you and act like I can't survive on my own without you." She stalked up to him, shaking, "But then- that's what I suppose you have your arrangement with Daphne for. To make sure that you get your stupid little pureblood wife."

Shock splashed across Theo's face. "How did you…Draco!" he roared, jumping up from the ledge. He grabbed Hermione.

"Merlin! He swore! That bloody git! Hermione, anything he told you it's not the full truth. I don't love her, trust me."

"You still cater to her every need. She's more of your partner and 'wife' than I am. And let's face it; we were ever too different to really have anything. We're just partners, right?" Theo shook his head.

"No-,"

"Yes, Theodore. We are. There's a reason that you two were put into an arranged marriage. Pureblood like you just don't marry muggleborns like me. C'est la vie." She unhinged herself from his grip.

"Look, I'm going out and seeing what I can find. We'll talk about the project when we get back, okay?" She didn't stick around to see his reply.

Theo decided that hurt the most.


	5. Chapter 5

5 days after last chapter

"Hermione?" Hermione flicked her wand and the door swung open. Paravati stood, her fist in a position ready to rap on the door. Hermione barley looked up from her large tome- a quite interesting read on the first goblin war- but did a second glance at her fellow Gryffindor at the door.

"Paravati?" She didn't mean for her nose to curl in slight disgust, or the utter shock to show on her face. Paravati either didn't care or didn't notice, but took her name as a sign to enter. Hermione licked her fingers, sliding a bookmark into her page, and set it down.

"Why are you here? Not to be rude, but it's not like we talk often." Hermione asked point-blank. Paravati looked at the second bed, "Nott's out." Hermione said swiftly. Five days after he'd rudely told her not to get a job, and they'd hardly spoken to each other.

"Oh, well…I need a favor. Paravati sat on the carpet, picking at the drawstring of a duffle bag she had brought, "You see, I got a job."

Hermione lifted her head in slight surprise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Paravati nodded, smiling with accomplishment, but then her face fell, "But…it's in Wick." She didn't say much more, and Hermione paused for a couple second, not quite making ends of the problem meet.

"…So?"

"I'm a pureblood! I don't know anything about muggles! Lav is no help- she's a pureblood too. We were always taught not to interact with them. I don't know what to wear or how to act at all! And…we're sorta the same size…" She twiddled her thumbs, staring sheepishly at the rub.

Hermione felt sympathy to her. She walked to her closet. "Okay. What do you need to know? What kind of job did you get- so we can choose some appropriate clothing." She looked in the direction of Paravati.

"Well, I'm pretty good at Care of Magical creatures, so I got a job at a…oh, what was it called? Pet store?" She frowned in though. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Oh, that sounds…fun?" She shrugged, "Hmm…well, that won't be hard. I was worried you'd need something formal looking. This is easy." She pulled out an old pair of worn jeans, holding them up with a scrutinizing glance.

Paravati eyed the pair of jeans, "I have some clothing I bought in Wick. Lav helped me. Maybe they'd work?" She asked.

"Well, let's see." Hermione agreed absently as she took out a sweatshirt with just a plain blue tee shirt. She had a pair of tennis shoes she didn't need anymore and a clean new pair of socks. She folded them carefully, putting them on the desk, and turned around. Paravati had laid the outfit out, and Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

Spandex, neon, bellbottoms, fringes, and tassels met her eyes. Paravati put on a vest with fringes, smiling with glee. "Tres chic, right?"

Hermione giggled, looking away. "Sure…if you lived in the 1970's…Paravati. This is horribly outdated. If you walked around in this, people would defiantly know that you're a wizard. Or someone who's been living under a rock for a while." She shoved it back in her bag, "They maybe can be salvaged as separate pieces but please, for all our sakes, never wear them all together, ok?"

Paravati pouted. "Fine. You're the muggle expert." She sounded greatly depressed. Hermione sat the pile of clothing in front of her.

"Here. This is much less conspicuous." She said. Paravati pursed her lips so much there wasn't any lip left, plucking at a loose string on the faded green sweatshirt.

"Oh. It's so…drab." She said softly.

"Not everything can be glamorous. You work with animals- you don't want to be wearing anything nice. It will likely get ruined." Hermione advised. Paravati frowned.

"But I can use a simple cleaning spell. I excel at household witch spells, you know." She said. Hermione winced. She was horrible at those.

"Well, that may be, but you can't just pull you your wand all willy-nilly. I'm sure that if not I, but someone else, will tell you not to use your wand. Well, before hand you should do all your spells. Especially a spell to hide that stomach. Muggles are pretty judgmental about young people having kids. At least, I would be."

"Yes! I forgot about it. The whole reason I got this job, right?" She smiled softly, patting her stomach, "Eddie hasn't had much luck. He's refusing to branch out. He had a couple ideas for jobs, but if he doesn't get any of those…" She shook her head, "How weird. I- a woman- is the provider for us. It's…it's…"

"Modern. Why should the men have to provide for us? We are perfectly capable, you know!" Hermione lifted her chin. Paravati twirled a strand of her hair.

"I guess." She shrugged, and took the clothing. She was still pouting, which Hermione found silly. It wasn't that bad.

"Close the door on your way out!" Hermione called, picking back up her book. Paravati gave a little wave, and closed it with her retreating foot. Hermione opened back up to the page, but didn't really feel like finishing now.

She felt fat and bloated, tired and irrational, and overall- way too pregnant.

What would make her feel better?

Maybe she'd soak in a nice long bath. Yes, that sounded excellent! She gathered a towel, shampoo, and a lighter book, which she charmed to be water resistant. She made her way down to the fifth floor, and whispered the password. One could never be too careful!

"Maple sap." The door swung open, and Hermione had a bad feeling someone was already using her wonderful bath by the drifting bubbles in the air. She remembered faintly Draco mentioned using it often. How embarrassing would it be to stumble upon him in the bath?

He really needed it. He looked pale and tired lately, but insisted he was fine. His back was always aching and he seemed perpetually cold. Hermione was convinced he was ill, but he had snapped at her when she tried to drag him to the hospital wing.

Maybe a bath would be good.

It wasn't him, though. Yet the hair was the shade, so for a moment, she thought it was. Then, the delicate face turned, and she started to turn around. Her least favorite person, Daphne.

"Oh, Hermione! You don't have to leave. It's plenty big enough for the both of us." She called with welcome. Hermione winched, turning back around.

"I didn't bring a suit." She said blankly, trying to get out of it, "And I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Of course not. Come in. And I'm not wearing a suit either, I mean, we're both girls here." Daphne flipped her hair sinking further into the water. Hermione set her things down, deciding.

She smelled her two favorite scents mixed among others- spearmint and roses.

She questioned about these two bubble baths. "Yes! I love them together!" Daphne said enthusiastically, and Hermione nodded. She didn't want to let on she was glad that if she had to endure a bath with the Slytherin, she already had her two favorite smells in the mixture.

To be honest, she was really looking forward to the bath. Why be prim and proper now? She was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? She looked fear in the face and said, "Is that all you got?" This is how she found herself telling Daphne to look away a moment, and slipped into the foamy water.

The water was just the right temperature. She tied dunked her head, and began cleaning her body and hair. Daphne watched her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Hermione glared out of the corner of her eye.

"How did you get in here?" She realized suddenly, "you're not a prefect, head, or leader of a quittich team." She rose up without revealing anything, "If someone told you, that's breaking his or her privileges and I will find out."

Daphne tilted her head, her eyes liquid-like, "Let's just say…I have my sources."

"A person?" Hermione pressed, and Daphne's smile was sly.

"Why should I talk? What you wont' know won't hurt you. It might have been, it might not. But either way, I'm very skilled in getting what I want."

Hermione huffed under her breath, "I'll bet." Not quiet enough, because Daphne heard. She frowned for a second, and then looked at Hermione oddly.

"It's not Theo I want." She said. Hermione got defensive.

"Who ever said it was?" She hissed with indignation.

"You did. Not directly, but it was obvious enough. Trust me, he's defiantly a brother!" Hermione's face showed she clearly didn't believe a word she said. Daphne realized this too, because she swam over, much closer to her liking in Hermione's opinion.

"Hermione, he likes you. You think I want to have kids with my brother? Ew. No. I…I love someone else." She whispered softly.

"Is it Blaise?" Hermione asked with a soft smile. Daphne didn't return it.

"It is not Blaise." Her voice was willow thin, carried by the breeze, "He's great, but not mine."

"And you always get what you want, right?" Hermione asked, curious. She thought she was close to Blaise. Hermione didn't like being out of the loop, even if it was mindless gossip.

Daphne's face shifted to a stony mask, as if she expected her to use a spell to read her mind, and barley moved her lips. She was so much like Theo it hurt.

"Usually, oui. But maybe not this time."

She was a beautiful girl. Why would any guy turn her down…why WOULD Theo choose Hermione over Daphne? Looking at the two of them now, the better choice was clear. Hermione looked like a drowned rat in the water, whereas Daphne looked akin to a beautiful mermaid. Why couldn't she look that good? Daphne always looked good.

Daphne always won.

"Let's change our subject." Daphne suggested and Hermione was all too happy to agree.

"How's the pregnancy going?" She asked casually, "You're having a boy as well?" She really couldn't remember, and could care less, but she wanted to make polite conversation.

"Fine. You?" She was pretty sure Daphne was doing the same, but never had answered her question.

"Oh, you know…" They trailed off, and Hermione watched the bubbles pop on the surface of the bath.

Tears leaked out the sides of her eyes. She wanted to believe Theo liked her, but compared to Daph…how could he? She didn't know why she was getting as emotional to cry, or how she could do it in front of Daphne. Damn hormones.

She slid deep down into the water, until the soap pricked her eyes uncomfortably, her hair fanning out all around her. She traced a fingernail over her swollen stomach, for the first time wishing it was real. Then he may have a reason to stay with her.

She nearly slapped herself. Why was she acting like one of many of Draco's admires, who figured if they got knocked up by him, he'd have to marry them? It was sick and cruel to do.

But Hermione had never felt so alone. Subconsciously, she knew that Daphne was watching in the back of her mind, but Hermione didn't care at this point.

She began to lather her hair, turning away from Daphne. The meaning was clear enough, and the girl glided back to her side as they sat in silence.

Hermione's silence spoke louder than words to Daphne. She just wished the Gryffindor understood.

FMN

"Hey, Podoma? I need Ernie and Ron for a bit." Harry tapped Ron's shoulder from where he was dozing in Herbology. Ernie was in mid-potting, and looked up. The plant he'd been so careful to avoid lunged and bit his finger. His partner, Justin, snickered.

"Oh Bill! Yes of course. You two bring me the pots with the plants. You should have had plenty of time to finish the assignment." She smiled. Ron looked down at his plant and his pot- still two separate parts. He winced.

"Hermione! Give me your pot." He hissed to her, hers sitting all prim and perfectly on her desk one over.

"No, Ronald. It's not my fault you fell asleep!" She tugged her plant closer.

"It's not mine either! It's Pansy's. Give me that pot!" He hissed, " Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me?" He tried. She sniffed, raising her chin.

"C'mon Ron! Time is not at our disposal!" Bill huffed from the doorway, already ushering Ernie out the green house door.

"Please! You can do mine! Otherwise this poor plant will die if I try to do it quickly. See, watch-," He roughly grabbed the plant, and it made a vile and pitiful squawk.

"Merlin! Ron, you're hurting it!" Neville- Hermione's partner- winced, and shoved his plant at Ron, "There! Let the poor thing go, please!"

Ron unceremoniously dropped the plant, and Neville looked ill. He took the better looking pot-much cleaner than Hermione's- and took it to Sprout.

"Here!" He announced, and Professor Sprout didn't smile.

"Nice try, Ron." She shook her head and looked at Neville who was murmuring words of healing to the mangled little plant that had once been Ron's, and shook her head, "Longbottom's too sweet about plants to let it die."

"Do I still get a good grade?" Ron asked hopefully. Sprout didn't answer, and her frown grew.

"You're brother is waiting."

Ron took his dear sweet time packing his things, looking up at his older brother's face.

"You move at the pace of a sedated flobberworm." Bill said, deadpanned.

"What's the big rush?" He shrugged, and noticed Ginny standing with Ernie. He waved to his sister, and she didn't wave back. He didn't understand why she looked so worried. Anything to get out of class was fine by him!

"We need to pick up one more person."

"Who?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Look at whose here! Who would logically complete this set?" She asked. Ron looked at Ginny, then to Ernie, then to his own feet.

"Uh…erm…wait! Don't tell me…no, it's…Lavender?" Bill raised an eyebrow, Ernie shook his head, and Ginny muttered something a long the lines of 'eating a lot of paint-chips when he was a kid.'

Bill was outside of the potions door, where the Advanced Potions class was being held-for Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Ron got a very bad feeling in the pits of his stomach, but he couldn't phantom why.

Bill poked his head inside, "Pansy Parkinson for a moment, please?" Ron understood the bad feeling.

"Pansy?" He hissed.

"Who else?" Ernie muttered. Pansy was wearing heels and the clacked as she walked from the dungeons, bags in her arms.

"What?" She asked pretentiously.

"Come to my office." Bill said. Pansy turned her nose up at the three classmates of hers, and strut a step behind Bill without so much of another glance.

"What do you think it is?" Ginny murmured.

"Maybe Emeric was born?" Ron assumed this is what Ernie and Ginny had named their son.

"No. I think I'd know. And I'm still fat. Besides, we still have another couple days to go." Ginny shook her head.

"What else could it be?" Ron said, "Merlin! I pray the twins aren't born!"

Bill opened his office door and a small, strawberry blond missile was thrown at his legs. "Unca Won-won!" The invader squeaked from the fabrics of his robes.

"Hey there, Victorite." He patted his little niece's head awkwardly, blushing from what Charlie, George, and Percy- of everyone!- had insisted she call him. Victorite smiled, but her attention was drawn away as Ginny followed.

"Ownt Ginny!" She said, pronouncing her Aunt's name, as one would say 'guinea pig'. She ran to her, and Ginny scooped her up in her arms.

"Hey Vicky! Oh, you've gotten so big! How are old are you? One?" She asked.

"No silly. I is two years old." Victorite held up two fingers, smiling gleefully.

"Oh, yes! Silly me." Ginny agreed giving her a butterfly kiss. Victorite cackled with laughter.

"You see, Gabrielle is in St. Mungo's, right now." Bill said worriedly, looking at his watch.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Well, yes. No? I'm not sure. Fleur's all worried and wants me there. The rest of the family is otherwise distracted, so…" He picked up a two-month old child from a carrier, "You two get to play babysitter." He said.

"What?" Ron blinked, "Are you bloody insane?"

"RON!" Both Ginny and Bill hissed, as Ginny covered Victorite's ears, "Language!"

"Well sorry, but I don't think I want to agree to this." Ron muttered.

"You don't have a choice. It's not fair to leave Ginny with both of them. And besides, consider it extra credit. You do this, I give you extra money to spend." He said.

"Ron, we need the money." Pansy said logically. Ron shook his head.

"But extra credit is optional. I opt out." He said proudly, glad with him for making that connection. Bill set the baby down.

"Let me re-phrase that." Bill connected his fingers, raising a disapproving eyebrow at his youngest brother, "You do this and get extra money. You don't, and you fail. Are we clear?" He asked.

"No." Ron muttered at the same time Pansy answered 'Yes'. Bill smiled broadly, completely ignoring Ron. And his suffering.

"Good! Okay, so who gets to take who?" He asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors for the kid." He pointed at Victorite. Her bottom lip quivered.

"How about we let her decide?" Ernie asked, patting her head.

"Okay, fine. We know who it will be. You want to come with me, don'cha Tory?" He asked her.

"Do you want to go with Ron or Ginny, Vic?" Bill asked his daughter. She raised her arms and he picked her up.

"Ginny. Ron's a meanie head." She pouted.

"Yes, he is. Now come with me. We'll have lots of fun while mommy and daddy are gone, won't we Vicky?" She took Victorite's small hand in her own, guiding her out the door with Ernie right behind.

"Cool beans. You," He handed the baby off to Ron, "Get Dominique." He stepped into the fireplace, "I'll be back before nightfall to take them to mum's." He assured.

"Bill!" Ron hissed.

"Oh! And you can kill these kids, they aren't like the projects. Let's make this clear. You harm her at all, I castrate you while you sleep and then kill you slowly and painfully." Ron gulped, and Bill waved merrily as the green fire effulged his body.

"BILL! BILL! BILL DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ron yelled at the fireplace, holding the baby an arm's length away, "IT SMELLS WEIRD. IT'S SPITTING UP ALL OVER! C'MON HELP ME OUT- IS IT EVEN A BOY OR A GIRL?" He yelled even though Bill was long gone.

"You git. Give the baby to me." Pansy snatched Dominique away, "Merlin, you're not touching my children ever." She hissed.

"They're half mine, Parkinson." He reminded smugly. Pansy pulled a face.

"Unfortunately." She cradled Dominique tenderly, and quirked an eyebrow. "And the baby is not an 'it'. Dominique is a girl."

"Well, you coulda fooled me. Who names a kid that? I could barely tell!" Ron complained, as Pansy began to walk away from the office, "So what now?"

"Now I got back to class." Pansy shrugged, and began walking away.

"Wait! You can't just leave with my niece. She'll be dead or evil by the time Bill gets back."

"Excuse me?" Pansy would have put her hands on her hips if they weren't holding a baby, "But you are more likely to kill this innocent little thing. It's a damn good thing you can't kill my children because there will be two and you have to do something, but for now, don't touch her. You'd mess it up, and we need the extra money." She pursed her lips, tilting her head, "Think of it this way- you don't' have to babysit at all. Leave it to me. Even a Weasley, as innocent as this, deserves a chance to live."

She turned to walk away, cooing to the baby in nonsensical strings of words. Ron didn't know what to say.

"Even a Weasley?" He called after he sharply, "Even. A. Weasley." He didn't know why he was getting so angry. What she was saying was totally correct. He didn't have to care or do anything about her now. He started to turn, his anger subsiding.

Then the idea of Bill killing him in his sleep entered his mind. He thought of Pansy doing horrible things to his little niece, things that Slytherins must do to make their children so miserable and moody. Dominique was already the happiest little baby. He'd be dammed if that changed. Against all better Ron-judgment, he slowly turned.

"What if…I want to help?" He called. Pansy's cackling laughter sent the baby into fits of laughter as well, but Pansy's was darkly cloaked.

"You were screaming at an empty fireplace for your older brother, Ronny. That's not what I call wanting to help."

Ron caught up with her, raising an eyebrow. "You just called me Ronny." He said to her, "Pet names?"

"It was a slip of the tongue." Pansy smirked, "You're not special. If you haven't noticed, everyone has a nickname from me."

"But I never have." Ron argued, "It's about time, I was starting to think you favored me."

"Dream. On." Pansy snapped at him, hugging Dominique closer to her chest.

"So I help?" Ron asked, motioning down to his kin. Pansy's lip pursed into a nearly invisible line.

"Fine. Whatever." She hesitated, "You kill her though, I kill you in a worse way than Bill ever had planned before he even gets to you. I don't have to wait for you to fall asleep."

Ron didn't even what to phantom what the princess of potions had up her sleeve, that she could slip into his pumpkin juice when he wasn't looking or have him inhale or-

"I'll be careful!" He shook the thoughts from his head.

"You'd fucking better be." Pansy rarely swore, so Ron knew she was serious. Living with a person you despise, you actually learn a lot.

"So…?" Ron shoved his hands in his deep pockets in his robes, milling around, "What now?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Well, my potions class is nearly over. Lunch is next- for both of us."

"And Pucey isn't making food. Darn- The Great Hall then?" Ron winced at the idea of having to eat with the general students with Dominique clutching Pansy's robes, "What does it eat?"

"She. Not 'it', Weasley. She." Pansy groaned, "Did you learn NOTHING when you were with your family? Two month olds don't eat food. They drink breast milk." Ron paled and stuttered.

"Breast milk?" He harrumphed, trying not to meet her eyes, "Are you…"

"Don't be daft. Formula for one day wont kill the kid." Pansy was on her way to the kitchens, "I'm sure there's some set aside for our children anyway." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh. Good. So when the twins are born you won't have to…" He trailed off once again, unable to say it.

"Won't have to? No. Want to? Yes. It is a proven study children are smarter when they breast feed." She told him.

"Will I have to see it?" Ron backed up, disgusted.

"No." Pansy groaned at him, and raised Dominique to her eye level, "Boys are stupid, Petite Weasley. Don't ever date." She warned, and Dominique gurgled. Her fingers moved, and she was suddenly aware of the fact she had them. Her interest switched from Pansy to her fingers.

"Can we just get to lunch so we can be over with it?" Ron loosened his tie from his neck, so it hung unevenly on the sides of his oxford shirt. Pansy frowned.

"You're impossible."

FMN  
Lunch was quite the spectacle. Hannah gasped, along with the wide majority, as Ron and Pansy entered with a very young baby. At first, she wondered if Pansy had given 'birth', but there was only one. And it looked a bit too old to be their children. Either way, why were they walking around with a kid?

"She's so cute!" Susan gushed as she came up to the pair, "Yours?"

"No. Bill's. This is Dominique. He had to leave suddenly, so we get to take care of her. Ginny and Ernie have his other daughter." Pansy replied like she'd answered a thousand times already. From the way Ron looked, she probably had.

"It's still adorable." Hannah tilted her head, "She looks like you, Ron."

"I'm her uncle. Why wouldn't she?" Ron asked, looking slightly prouder, "I guess she does."

"Hannah!" Hannah's insides churned with happiness as Harry called her name from across the Hall. He was seated by Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Theo, and Luna. They places the 7th years sat were much more relaxed since the project. There was usually one 7th year from each house at an opposing house table. Usually pairs switched off whenever Pucey didn't want to cook.

Hermione moved aside so that she could sit by Harry. Her smile slid off her face when he started talking.

"So- look. I know you said no, but I think it'd be a great name." He tried to reason. Hannah sucked down a ball of salvia, but shook her head.

"Harry- I've said my side, and I just don't agree. Partners are about compromise." She picked up a roll, but not like she was planning on eating it, "I said I'd consider it for a middle name, but I'm thinking still. You never asked me if I'd like to honor my mother?" her words were a bit more acidic than the usual Hufflepuff.

Hermione's eyes lighted with understanding about the argument, and she began glaring hard at Harry. Thank Merlin Hannah had someone on her side.

"Well, you see- you can. I mean, you're mum's still alive. My mother's dead. So we can have Lily as a first name and Linda as a middle name." Harry said slowly, like the answer to their problems was obvious.

"Lily Linda Potter? No. That just…it doesn't flow right, with the two 'L's." Hannah wrinkled her nose.

"Okay, no Linda. Lily Blank Potter." Harry looked all too hopeful, but Hannah was beginning to get annoyed.

"No. Harry. I don't want my daughter's first name to be Lily! And you might have just sabotaged it as a middle name as well!" She hissed as she tore little bits of bread into crumbs.

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Harry sounded overly offended, more offended than he should be, "She was my mother!"

"That doesn't mean it's a good first name!" Hannah shook her head.

"She birthed me. If she hadn't, Voldemort would have taken over!" Harry rose high, and Hermione stood up.

"Harry James Potter! That's enough!" Her voice echoed around the Great Hall, quieting everyone, "That's unfair and rude! Being Harry Potter doesn't mean you get what you want!"

"Are you on her side?" Harry motioned to Hannah. She wished she could just disappear. Hufflepuffs weren't good with conflict or confrontation. Her face grew red and she shrunk down. Harry gaped at Hermione's expression, "Merlin! You are!"

With a flurry of robes, he packed his things and made a very dramatic exit from the Great Hall. Everyone's gaze followed him out, and then snapped to Hannah. She shrunk down farther. Seamus got up, waving his hands.

"Nothing to see here! Go back to your food." There was a pause and no one complied, but then everyone refocused his or her attention. Hannah felt horrified.

"Thanks Seamus." She whispered softly.

"No problem, lass."

"Harry's being a git. You don't have to agree with him." Hermione consoled her.

"It's just unfair. Either way, if we were, our mothers would not be as equally represented. So I said we just don't use them. He didn't like that. He's been trying to get me to agree to use Lily for days." She looked up, sighing, "She was a brave woman, but I just didn't know her."

"Harry's got this ridiculous idea that his children will be named after dead people. Like Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, Severus…" Hermione began ticking off the names on her fingers, and Hannah frowned.

"Maybe Albus. But Severus was always mean to me. His name is cleared now, but I don't like him. Not to disrespect his name." She added quickly.

"Poor kid. One kid named Severus was bad enough." Theo laughed, the first joke she'd ever really heard him make. Everyone laughed along, except for Hermione. She was strangely pensive.

"So, what do you think of Ron and Pansy with the baby?" Seamus jerked his finger at them, from where Hannah had just come. Susan was still with them, squealing in delight and playing with the baby.

"They won't last a day. The kid will be dead by sunset." Dean said.

"I think that it will work out well." Luna said airily, "Can you pass the pudding?" Hannah picked up the big bowl, moving it down the table.

"Harry's back." Hermione said absently, and everyone turned. He was walking in with Ginny. She had Victorite against her hip, and the little girl was playing with some small object. Hannah frowned, catching a bit of their conversation.

"You know if I was your partner, I'd gladly name her Lily." Ginny said comfortingly, while Harry sighed.

"I wish you were. You know that." Hannah's heart twisted as he took Ginny's hand in his. Yeah, she was a bit annoyed with him at the moment, but she still liked him. Ginny and Harry hadn't been talking lately so she thought…maybe…

Ginny's smile was small, and she whispered something in his ear that made him blush and nod furiously. She went to the Hufflepuff table and sat Victorite down to him, brushing his shoulder as she talked to him. He laughed and nodded, pulling Victorite to his side with one arm. She grabbed the pasta on the table, sucking on a piece.

"Wonder what's going on?" Seamus asked, but from the way he waggled his eyebrows, he had his own ideas.

"You're so crude." Neville shook his head.

"He's probably right." Theo agreed calmly, acting like he was more interested in his soup than Harry and Ginny's love life- that was probably true.

Ginny came back looking elated, gave a sultry smile for a millisecond- for Harry's eyes only- and led him from the room. Hannah felt like dirt. There was a prolonged silence at their table, before Luna broke it.

"Anyone try the roasted meat? I'm not sure what it is, but it does taste good."

Hannah stared down, but had to stifle the urge to say it was her own heart.

FMN

Hermione had to admit, she wasn't surprised.

She'd been less than talkative, less than polite, and downright slightly bitchy to Theo for a good almost week. Daphne in the bath didn't help matters at ALL. She still didn't believe either of them.

But it seemed Theo had just about vanished totally, with no idea where he was. And she needed him!

She had given him a good three hours alone- they'd had a small spat after lunch- and was back now to talk to him about the project…and he wasn't in the room. He'd been in there when she'd slammed the door and left. He wasn't in the common room, or the kitchen, or the classroom.

She asked a couple people, but they just shook their heads.

She realized she didn't even know where he went when he was upset.

Everyone had his or her spot in the castle. Hermione's was the library. Ron's was the kitchen, Harry the Gryffindor common room, Pansy the Slytherin one, Neville went to the herbology greenhouse, Draco to the Room of Requirements, and so on. She could list where all her friends went but had no idea about him.

She grudgingly made her way down to the Slytherin common room. It was so dark and drafty down here. Really miserable. No wonder most the Slytherins were so grumpy, when you had to wear sweaters in the winter. That's what they got for living under a lake. How dreadful!

She, of course being Head Girl, knew the password to the SLytherin dorms. Just an advantage of being her. She saw Pucey, as she was a turn away from the door. He was scowling, like always.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her gruffly. She put her hands on her hips.

"Head girl business, Pucey." She said sharply. He raised an eyebrow.

"At this hour?" He questioned, "It's nearly time for all the students to be in bed. So what is it?" He demanded. Hermione faltered. She'd never been great at lying on the spot.

"Okay, you got me. I'm looking for Theo." She said, "We have to talk about some parenting class things." She explained, hoping he'd see she was truthful this time. His expression didn't change, but a puckered scar on his face twitched a bit.

"He won't be in there, if that's what you're wondering." He scoffed, "I was just in there."

"Oh. Do you know where he might be?" Pucey squinted like he considered telling her, but then he shook his head.

"You're his partner. Aren't you supposed to know where he is?" He began to walk away, and Hermione felt like smashing her head against a brick wall. Slytherins! They were so darn difficult.

"Please, Adrian!" She called, "I think you do know!" She called, and he turned.

"What did you say?" He called back, and she frowned.

"…That I think you know where he is?"

"No the other thing." His smile was purely mirth, but darkness to, and she realized it.

"Please, Adrian. Please." He looked over-joyed.

"Beg me Granger, and I'll tell you." He sneered.

"What? No!" She recoiled, and felt like slapping him. She'd already poked him, but wasn't sure how he'd respond to a slap. She was sure he could easily crush her.

"Then I guess this assignment isn't all that important to you, eh?" He turned around again, and she caught hold of his robes. They were made from velvet- typical.

"Fine, fine! Pretty, pretty please, Adrian, oh great Slytherin, please tell me where Theo is." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"That deserves a Troll, Granger." Pucey rolled his eyes, "And it could have done without the sarcasm. But you'll get there. So I'll tell you." He decided and her eyes shone with triumph.

"Finally." She whispered, and Pucey paused dramatically.

"I'd check one of the empty classrooms on floor 6." He said carefully, and Hermione moaned, and Pucey opened his mouth again, "It's easy. You'll know."

"That could be anywhere! Pucey, c'mon." But he was already walking away. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get anything else from him. There were at least 50 unused classrooms up there. It didn't seem easy.

She made her way up there in record time, huffing and puffing. Where to start? Left or right? Forward or back? There were endless possibilities here…exactly the type of place when one didn't want to be found. She was only up here for Arthimancy classes, so she didn't know her way around at all.

What had Pucey said? She'd 'know'. It would be 'easy'? Not likely. He had a twisted idea of simple.

She began to decide to turn around, go back, and forget this whole thing, when she heard something. She took a step further into the halls, and then it stopped. Before it started again. Then stopped. She was pretty sure she was imagining it.

She wished she just had Harry's mauarader's map. It would make it so much easier to find him! Maybe she should just go back down and ask for it. But then again, Harry hadn't been seen all day. After that whole bit at lunch, it was clear what he was up to. She was pretty positive she didn't want to go anywhere near that.

She sat against a wall, wondering if she sat long enough, he'd come back down. Yes. Maybe that was advisable.

But what if Pucey was lying to her? She couldn't have been sure; her begging wasn't quite sincere. He could have made something up and she would be wandering around like an idiot when he was probably just out by the lake or something.

A familiar melody drifted in the slight breeze through the castle. She tilted her head. Sung a few lines without realizing her lips were moving.

"Singing words of wisdom...let it be."

Someone was playing the piano, and it was someone that knew the Beatles. She loved that song. Knew it by heart. She got up, momentarily forgetting about finding Theo, and followed the music.

It led her to the deepest part of the 5th floor, much deeper than she'd ever been. There was a door ajar with little sprinkles of light falling like salt on the hallway. Someone else was singing too, but his or her voice was so much more pure and beautiful than her own.

She crept closer, and slipped silently through the crack in the door.

It was…Theo?

He was sitting with his back to her, but it was most defiantly Theo. There was an ebony and shiny black grand piano in the middle of the room. Other instruments like a flute, guitar, drums, bass…they were all lying in corners collecting dust, but the piano looked brand new.

Papers scattered the floor, and she picked one up that she had nearly stepped on. It was hand-scrawled sheet music to 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey, with the words 'Arranged by Theodore Joseph Nott' in the top corner.

Theo wrote music? Theo could play music?

It seemed he was in the middle of figuring out 'Let it Be' because he paused, cussed, and erased something. He played a strand of notes, then nodded and murmured, re-writing it.

He seemed more relaxed- even when frustrated about the melody- than she may have ever seen him. He was almost glowing.

He started from the beginning, and she could see flashes of his long fingers ghosting across the keys. They pounded with vigor, and he belted out the words, still not realizing he was not alone. Hermione was about to call out to him, but hesitated.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to invade his perfect little part of paradise. It was clear only he used this room, and from how far back it was, it was obviously meant to be a secret. Maybe only his friends knew. Maybe Pucey was just a creeper.

Either way, it felt wrong to break the seal and call out to him. Anger forgotten, she set the sheet music on a file overfilling with pages of music, and retreated. There would always be time tomorrow to do the project with him, and she simply let him be.

FMN

Hermione slept better that night, but kept seeing his fingers in her dreams. Like little spiders, the drifted, but not necessarily over the slates of sallow and black.

Theo was also in a much more reasonable mood when he returned, and Hermione tried not to be overly revealing she'd seen him. But of course, her sudden change in decision about being mad would seen odd, so she had to keep a bit of her anger intact.

They talked a bit more than they had before, but still less than when they were first partners, before mutually retiring to their beds.

She got up in the middle of the night with an urgent need to check on the vial that had turned into a cocoon yesterday. Call it…mother's worry.

So, she threw on a robe over her pajamas and quietly slipped out, taking the shortcut way to the classroom.

When she approached, she noted a black mound at the foot of the classroom. How…odd.

She was about to kick the blankets- what she assumed it was- aside, when it shuddered when she kicked it.

Merlin! It was a person!

She crouched down; rolling the person onto it's back. She gaped.

"Malfoy?" She felt his had, terribly cold, and feared the worse when it didn't seem like he was breathing, "Draco?" Her voice shook. He seemed deathly cold, and fear gripped her.

She wasn't the strongest, and even Draco's frail body was too heavy for her to carry. She pounded on the door, calling Bill's name. She paused when she remembered he was still gone- he'd collected his children then left with promise of being back by afternoon tomorrow. He wasn't there!

She thought of her parents, and waved her wand. A sleek silver otter jumped from her wand tip, and she ran her fingers through its ghostly fur, whispering a message for Madam Pompfrey.

She sat by Draco, brushing back his hair, fear making tears come easily.

"Draco, wake up. Please, Drake." She whispered, and slapped his cheek hard. He didn't reply. Madam Promfrey appeared not ten minutes later, still in her nightgown and bonnet.

"I just found him here! He's not replying. I don't know what's wrong!" Hermione cried, and Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"No time. Help me carry him." She pulled out her wand, and Hermione's shook so badly she could hardly perform the spell. Together, they carried him down. Madam Pomfrey set Hermione down in a chair, and began working on Draco.

Hermione was given, in between spells, a calming potion that cleared her mind and made her stop gasping when the tears ceased.

After nearly half an hour of agonizing waiting, Madam Promfrey patted her.

"He'll be fine. He's just sleep and hunger deprived, and it seems he fainted. Also, there are bruises along his side, not like he's been abused, but it defiantly doesn't look comfortable." She explained, frowning, "I don't' know what he was doing out."

She frowned at Hermione, "I should be mad at you for being out as well, but if you didn't find him…I don't think he would have died, but he would have become very ill very quickly."

"When will he wake up?" Her voice cracked.

"Soon." She smiled, and McGonagall with Bill burst into the room. Bill was wearing wrinkled day clothing, where as McGonagall was in regal green robes and curlers in her hair. Hermione may have laughed, under different circumstances.

Pomfrey promptly filled the two in on everything, and Bill looked stricken.

"Outside my door? Right outside?" He asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Right in front of the threshold." Bill frowned, and no one missed the look he gave for a second.

"William, please, if you know anything."

"Well, I've chased him away from my door past curfew before. Two times. The first time, he ran when he saw me. The second time, he was sitting against it in the same blankets. He claimed he was sleepwalking, and I knew he was lying. But I didn't want to punish the kid, I mean, he didn't give me any trouble."

"What has he been doing?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I think only Mr. Malfoy can answer this." McGonagall and everyone looked at him. As if able to sense their looks, he gave a shuddering breath, and his silver eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" He whispered weakly.

"In the hospital wing, Draco." Hermione sat on his bed, "You collapsed outside of Bill's doorway."

Draco seemed dazed, and his eyes were foggy as he answered her. His words slurred together. "Silly, 'Mione. I wasn't collapsed there. I was sleeping out there…" As he noted the three faculty members standing behind Hermione, his eyes cleared and his voice trailed off.

Madam Pompfrey squeaked. "Sleeping?"

Draco's lips pressed into a thin line, and he began to get up. Hermione placed a pillow behind his back so he could sit.

"Draco, what's going on?" Bill questioned. At first, his voice sounded calm and caring, but there was a sharp edge protruding that made Hermione shiver. Draco looked even less likely to talk now, his eyes widening.

"Bill!" McGonagall snapped, scolding him, "He's in the hospital wing."

"Well I want to know why! Fleur is pissed I left her at St. Mungo's. He'd better have a bloody good reason." Hermione was pretty sure that Draco wasn't going to talk, at least not to them.

He had his head lowered, staring at the white hospital sheets, his fists curling. His knuckles seemed like they would easily break through the thin paper-like skin.

"Madame Pomfrey? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione tilted her head to indicate it would be a private conversation. She nodded, and pushed the girl behind a curtain.

"Yes?"

"He won't talk to any of you. I know Draco." At this, Madam Pomfrey's eyes rose in surprise, but she didn't stop her words, "He may talk to me alone though. I need to talk to him a bit. I can figure it out. Threatening will drive him just into a corner, and he'll be a dragon of a person." Hermione warned.

"Are you sure he'll talk to you? Dear, this is not something we can take lightly. The fact he won't talk willingly to any of us…" She pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know! I know…just…I can try, right?" She pleaded.

"Okay. You get twenty minuets." She agreed and they came out from the curtain.

"Professor, Headmistress…if you join me outside, there is a matter I need to discuss with you." She said, and McGonagall caught on, nodding.

"What? No! Not until he talks." Bill said loudly, but Draco barley flinched. He didn't move at all. He was still staring at the bedding.

"William, please join us in the hallway." McGonagall bobbed her neck like she was doing a dance move, and Bill looked at her oddly.

"Is everything alright with your neck, ma'am?" He squinted, "You're moving it weird. Madam Pomfrey, can you-,"

"Oh, Merlin! Bill. Outside now!" Madam Pomfrey grabbed his robes, pushing him out the door, and he still looked very confused.

Hermione sat on his bed, and tousled his hair. "You scared me half to death, you ferret. I thought you were dead."

"I know what's going on. Why should I talk to you over them, Hermione?" He asked angrily.

"Because I'm your friend and goddammit, I was worried." She told him. He sighed.

"I don't know where to start. I just didn't…want to tell them." He pulled a face.

"Okay, let me ask questions. We'll start there. Okay?" His hair was still messed up from where she touched his hair. This showed he was really caught up on something.

"Sure."

"Why were you sleeping outside that door tonight?"

"Not just tonight," He sucked in a deep breath, "Every night 'Mione." He looked at her in the eye, "Really uncomfortable. I sneak out there after Bill falls asleep with the blanket."

"Every night?" She frowned, "Since when?"

"I'm not sure. A couple weeks maybe?"

"That's why you're so sore! Draco, that can't be good for you. And Madam Pompfrey said you had bruises all along one side of the body…." She glared at him, and he growled.

"Never mind. You won't understand. I shouldn't have talked." He huffed, and Hermione changed her expression.

"No, c'mon Draco. I'm sorry. I want to know. Help me understand." She put a comforting hand on his, squeezing his palm gently.

Draco looked torn between emotions. "Well, you know the day I outed Morag in front of Lisa? Well, she didn't like that. She told me…well…that it's sad but sometimes miscarriages happen. She hinted…she may do something to Ellie." He looked genuinely scared.

Hermione frowned. "Draco, you can't kill these kids. It's just empty words." She tired to assure, angry that he would end up in the hospital over something so trivial.

"She wasn't joking. I know that they can't be killed, but harmed. What if she cursed her? Or harmed her while in the womb? So she may be born addicted or blind or a squib or something worse?" Draco's words came out in a rush, and he clutched his blanket, "I was really worried."

"So you slept you there to protect her." This may have been the absolute cutest thing Hermione had ever heard. It made her hate Morag even more, even if she didn't really hate anyone.

"Every moment I don't know where Morag is, like during meal times, I'm there too. I don't want any chances." He said in a whisper.

"Draco. You could have come and told Bill the first day. Why go to all this trouble?" She shook her head at his stupidity.

"I don't know. I just couldn't when I tried. I felt it was my job, my fault." He told her. Hermione scoffed.

"It's not your fault Morag is a physco bitch." Hermione hissed, "Draco. You nearly hurt yourself. Fallen really sick. How could you have protected her then?" She asked.

"I was managing!" he bristled.

"You were unconscious in the hallway, Malfoy! That is not 'managing'." The doors burst open, and Bill stormed in.

"William, come back here!" McGonagall called, but he didn't listen.

"Draco. This is serious. It was almost a death threat. This needs to be dealt with." Bill said with a growl, and Draco paled.

"No! Don't! She'll know it was me!" he urged, and Bill's look became dubious.

"Malfoy, really. This isn't something we can just let go."

"But we can. And please, let's. With any luck, Ellie will be born soon." Malfoy's voice was stressed. Hermione realized with a shock…he was afraid of Morag! She was a girl a year younger than he was!

Bill realized this too, because he hesitated.

"Look. Morag…I don't know what it is. But she's not right in the mind. There's something, missing?" Draco groped for the words, and bit his lip so hard she thought it would bleed, and then he looked at Bill, "I just never know over what or when, but one day it's gunna happen. She's just going to snap. When that happens," He put his head in his palms, and his voice became muffled. He may have been crying a bit,

"Merlin help us all."


	6. Chapter 6

Bill explained it all to them in detail; the birth. The boys looked sick and most the girls looked scared. It's not like they'd never heard it before, though, which Hermione couldn't understand. It was simply a fact of life.

"It won't be as bad as that, though," He assured when he finished with the lesson.

"I refuse! Can we back out of this project?" Ivy waved her hands, her fingernails digging into her palms.

"I said it wouldn't be as bad. When it happens, it will hurt just slightly more than when you have period cramps. Or more. I'm not sure, remember- this is just they prototype!" He said cheerfully, which made Ivy look so pale that she had to hold her head between her legs. Which was difficult, with her stomach bloating like a whale.

Hermione had to say she was a bit concerned about the whole thing.

"Sounds scary." Theo murmured to her from their desk, and Hermione shrugged.

"Witches do it everyday. And he said it's a lot less painful in the class." Hermione said simply, and Theo sighed.

"Or worse. He said he wasn't sure."

"Oh pfft." Hermione scoffed, "If it couldn't be handled, none of us would be alive." She pointed out, and Theo agreed with a nod.

She and Theo were still…sore about what had happened. They were civil, for the most part. Theo still got whisked away during projects with Daphne, and she could tell that even just a bit, he wanted to go.

It hurt. But she had hardened her heart so she couldn't be hurt by someone like him anymore. Wizarding marriage contracts were intense- as far as she'd read, one like his, couldn't be broken.

It happened in Transfiguration with the Slytherins. McGonagall- who insisted she keep teaching even as head mistress- was right in the middle of a fascinating lecture about the theory and steps of an animangus. Of course, very important, part 3/67. It would be the majority of their year with the hopes all of them could.

Becoming an animangus was a dying breed. A common misconception that only certain witches or wizards could do it was untrue. Anyone could do it if they really worked hard on it.

Pansy gripped the desk and her ink spilled all over the ground.

"God Pans, you're so clumsy!" Astoria giggled in a joking matter, and a couple people laughed. Her face was deathly pale, thought, and sweat was beading on her forehead.

"Pansy?" Blaise asked after a moment, poking her arm. She glared hard at him.

"Get the fuck away from me." She hissed, and McGonagall gasped.

"Language young lady! Were you raised by pigs? Taught no manners at all? I have never heard such vulgar discourse in class and-," She began her rant, but Hermione stood quickly.

"Professor, I don't think it's that at all. I think she's going into labor."

Now all eyes were on her, and Pansy looked irritated at Hermione to say the most.

"Settle. Now everyone knows. Wonderful. Bingo, by the way, Granger." Her words came out in short breaths, and McGonagall looked shocked for a second.

"We need to get Pansy to the hospital wing! Everyone stay here! Hermione, help me get her there. Theo, run and get Bill. He should be teaching a class to the 3rd years right now. Everyone else do not leave this classroom." McGonagall's voice was firm and she surveyed the class. Not a soul spoke, and Hermione got underneath one of her arms to help support her.

"What about me?" Ron asked shyly, and McGonagall blinked at him.

"Don't get him near me." Pansy growled in his direction, "You bloody little-," She broke off as a ripple ran through her body, bending her in half. Hermione almost balked under her strong grip, and looked at Ron.

"Get over here and help me!" She told him, even though Pansy's stiffening body was enough to tell Hermione that she didn't want his help. Too bad for her.

"I can carry her." Ron offered, "It'd be easier and she wouldn't have to work."

"Good idea, Ronald. But we need to go quickly." McGonagall was already waiting by the door. Against her flailing limbs, Ron found a moment during a painful contraction and scooped her up in his arms.

"Relax. What am I really going to do to you?" he sneered.

"Put me down. I can…" She turned even paler and her teeth chattered, "Fine. Carry me. Be gentle though."

"I didn't know it would be like this." Someone whispered as they left.

"She looks so pained!"

"Oh Merlin, I don't want to do that!"

Hermione blocked out the voices, hurrying with Ron and McGonagall down the stairs, even though she was technically no longer needed.

Halfway there, Ron gave a startled yelp.

"She peed on me!" He complained, and Pansy raised her arm like she was going to hit him.

"Have you not been paying attention at all, Weasel-brain? My water broke. It's amniotic fluid." When put in medical terms, Ron looked even more disgusted.

"Eeeeeewwwww! I'm all wet." He pouted, and Hermione glared at him. Pansy slapped his arm.

"I'm sort of in pain, you imbecile?" She growled at him because he'd stopped walking. He winched, chewing his lip. He looked just as pale, making a disgusted face.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione preformed a quick drying spell, and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Are you a wizard or what?" She asked him bitterly.

"Hey, hey. Be nice. I'll let you crawl there." He hissed back.

"Ronald!" Hermione spun on him.

"What? She started it." He pouted, but didn't set her down. Hermione felt the urge to pull hair out. Ron, of all people, was least ready to be a responsible, mature parent.

They group of four reached the doors together in a pack, bursting the heavy doors aside. Lavender was sitting in a bed, confined there for her safety until the triplets were born. Wayne, who had an off-hour, was there helping her with missed homework. The two started.

"What the-," Wayne started.

"Pansy! Oh gosh!" Lavender's eyes widened at the Slytherin princess, "Madame Pomfrey!" She called loudly. The nurse rushed out of her room; about to yell at Lavender for making such a fuss, but Lavender began furiously pointing to Pansy.

"She's started." Hermione said, although it wasn't needed. Ron was putting her down on a bed, and the nurse was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, gathering things.

"Is Bill being informed?" She thought to ask in the middle of settling Pansy in.

"Present." Bill strolled into the hospital wing, "Theo's teaching my Home Studies class at the moment. He seemed a bit flustered, so I shouldn't stay long. Or I should go and find a quick replacement. Maybe I'll floo Fleur of Mum…" he trailed off. Hermione had to hide a snort behind her hands at the idea of Theo teaching 13 year olds about cleaning spells.

Luckily, no one saw her laughter. Ron was wringing his hands nervously, pacing. Lavender looked worried, Wayne was still frozen, Bill was totally relaxed, and McGonagall and Pomfrey were setting things up, while Pansy was cussing up a storm.

"Uh…" Ron began.

"Ronnie, over here." Bill clasp his brother on the shoulder, smiling broadly.

"Can I stay? Help?" Lavender asked, and Wayne frowned.

"Do I have to stay?"

"Yes and no." Pomfrey snapped, and Wayne didn't need to be told twice. He shoots Ron a sympathetic look as he passed, and Pansy laughed.

"That's right, Hopkins. Sure, run!" She scoffed, sharper than usual. Lavender got out of bed and sat on the unoccupied cot beside Pansy, reaching to grab her hand.

"Okay, Pansy." Bill came around to her other side.

"This…hurts…so…more…than…cramps." She hissed at him.

"Relax, Parkinson. Let me remind you how this is going to happen. You don't need to take clothing off at all, rest assured." Ron looked more relieved than Pansy.

"Yeah, okay." Pansy was listening, "Go on."

"We're going to bring the sac in here. It will feel like a normal birth. I will be monitoring the babies in the sac, Madame Pomfry your vitals. When she tells you what to do and when, you do it. Per wizard hospital rooms, no males except doctors- well, me, in this case- are allowed in the area. We'll curtain it off."

"How long will this take?" Pansy whimpered.

"Not long, dear. You'll be back to life by dinner." He assured.

"With twins, really?" Ron murmured, and Hermione wacked his arm.

"Shhh, Ron." She warned.

"Ron, you can sit outside or go back to class." Bill said. Ron started to leave, but looked back. He looked conflicted.

"Bugger." He muttered, and Hermione saw him go and sit outside of the hospital wing, but glanced backwards.

"And…" Hermione cleared her throat.

"Can you stay? McGonagall needs to get back to class. We know you can catch up easily, but we need another person to monitor the second baby." Bill asked.

"I…suppose." Hermione skirted around Madam Pomfrey. The nurse was summoning cloth barriers over, boxing them into a tiny space.

"I'll be back with the twins." Bill nodded, leaving swiftly.

"How are you doing, Pans?" Lavender soothed her, patting her hand.

"How am I bloody doing? How am I-,"

"It won't be long now." McGonagall was told loudly to interrupt the girl, and the headmistress nodded.

"I should go. I will inform her teachers for the rest of the day, and then I must get back to class." She said.

"Right. I'll have Hermione run down when they're born."

Hermione sat on the very edge of the second bed, staying as far from the commotion as she could. Logically, it was natural. Normal. Happened everyday. But the other side of her…

She winced. Bill came back ten minuets later. He was carting something that looked like a gooey monster on wheels. The sac was lying, shuddering every so often. The two fetuses were shoulder to shoulder, seeming to be fighting their way out.

Bill pushed it near Hermione, and she felt a little big of vomit in the back of her throat. He levitated the sac with a spell, and it stretched to the size of a womb. The goo shuddered with Pansy's contractions.

"Okay, so it looks like the boy may be coming first." He pointed to the twin whose head was closer to the front- or what she assumed- than the girl. Hermione looked at the scene in front of her.

"I can't believe your dad passed this. This is…crazy." She frowned.

"It wasn't really dad. It was the council. Remember, at your age, most of them had a kid already. So, is it really all that surprising that this is somewhat normal for them?" He pointed out. Hermione hummed with agreement.

It really wasn't all that exciting in Hermione's opinion. Pansy cussed Ron's existence and the Ministry of Magic, Lavender's hand had to be mended twice, and Bill went sent Hermione on two coffee runs. Sure, if it had been her friend having a child, maybe Hermione would care a bit more. Even if it was Ron's' children, he wasn't having the kids.

It was about 6 at night (a full 9 hours after she'd begun, and to Ron's credit he'd only left for food and bathroom uses- he was allowed to reside inside the wing on a comfy couch) that the first kid was born.

Hermione was idly watching the sac, and Pansy was exhausted. Then, it began to swirl with colors, jolting Hermione from her daze. Bill smiled with glee, and Lavender gave a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I was wrong. The girl is being born first." Bill tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm…"

"That's sure as hell my daughter!" Pansy smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay dear, when I tell you to push-,"

"I think I get it." Pansy cut her off, and smiled a very small smile.

Hermione watched as the baby was sucked out of the sac, into the hands of Bill. It looked like a newborn. Small, shriveled, wrinkly, and covered in blood. There was hardly time to react before the boy followed, one minuet and fifty-eight seconds to be exact. Hermione held Ron's son in her hands.

"You said you wanted to be a healer one day, right Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Well, considering it." Hermione said cautiously.

"Either way, here's practice." Bill winked and Hermione groaned.

"Where are they? Can I see them?" Pansy asked for both of them.

Bill handed Hermione a pink blanket to swaddle the child in after he cleaned off some of the mess on its body. He sucked the mucus from the girl's nose, and Hermione followed closely.

"Breath little guy," She murmured. The boy let out a wail, and Lavender laughed. The girl just blinked, looking at her brother with a 'really?' sort of look on her tiny face.

Pansy was handed her children, cradling each in her arms. Ron pulled the curtain back, looking like he'd woken from a nap.

"I heard crying, is everything okay?" He asked. Pansy gave a shrill laugh, and shook her head.

"Get over here." She murmured. Bill pushed him forward. He stumbled to her bedside, eyes wide.

"Meet your son, and daughter." Hermione offered. Pansy nudged the boy, and Hermione set him in Ron's hands.

"He's so small." Ron marveled.

"Of course. It's a newborn baby." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Hi there." Ron smiled and bit his lip.

"Picture time!" There was a snap and both Ron and Pansy snapped their heads up.

"I look a mess!" Pansy complained.

"Bill, you made him start crying." Ron looked afraid as his son began to cry again.

"Rock him, idiot." Lavender offered helpfully. She was cooing to the girl.

Bill began regular checkup and jotted down notes, telling Hermione to do the same to Ron's. Within a moment, both were deemed healthy.

The little girl had tuffs of red hair already, the boy's head black and fuzzy.

"So do you have names picked out?" Bill asked. Pansy smiled.

"We choose names for the respective genders, and didn't tell each other. We might as well now." Pansy explained.

"Okay, let me get the birth certificates." He got a quill and the sheets, looking at Ron.

"Me first? Okay. First name is Kenton Remus Weasley. Kenton because I like the name, and Remus…because he deserves to be remembered somehow. I mean, Harry has his list, but Remus isn't on it for a name. I dunno." He shrugged.

"Okay, and Pans?"

"Addison Violet…and I guess the last name will be Weasley. Parkinson just doesn't sound right."

"Addie and Kenton. Adorable." Lavender squealed.

"Hey there Addie. I'm your daddy." Ron knelt down, and Pansy grinned a bit.

"Kenton, that's a nice name." Pansy patted her son's head.

"Perhaps it's time to leave them alone a bit." Bill said quietly after a few moments.

"Sure, I'm exhausted anyway." Lavender nodded, bidding Pansy goodbye, before leaving the area. Hermione and Bill left together. As she looked back, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ron had a finger in the girl's palm as he held onto the boy. They looked like a family together.

Bill looked at Hermione, a small smile on his face. "I should floo mum and dad quickly. Can you find Ginny? I think she's out near the quidditch pitch."

"Sure. Of course." Hermione nodded, and Bill saluted her.

"Great job in there, Hermione." He told her. Hermione didn't reply.

She walked down the broken halls of Hogwarts, places that were still under construction. She couldn't bring herself to do much else. Sitting on a fallen slab of stone that once rested above her head, she gazed outside. The walls broken away revealed the Forbidden Forest out of her reach, the lake just beneath her.

When did it all become so real? The way they were acting- Pansy and Ron- it was as if this was, Merlin forbid, actual? That one drunken night (Because how else would it happen?) he and Pansy 'got it on' and conceived twins.

Hell, why was everyone acting like that? These children were magic sewed together to look and appear as humans. But they grew like monsters and would fade away at the end of the year. Blood may look like it ran through their veins, but they c couldn't die.

Hermione at the same time felt horrible. She didn't love her metaphorical son. She was very mind over matter. While the other girls squealed and dotted over their baby bumps, Hermione always reminded herself that there was nothing inside of her. If one were to split her open to her womb, it only would be empty air. This was for a grade.

She knew Theo already thought differently. Still one of the things they couldn't agree on. If she ever said that she didn't love their son, he wouldn't ever speak to her again. Even if it wasn't really theirs to begin with. Surely, when she actually became pregnant, she'd love her child…

But then again, what if she didn't? What if now…What if she was broken?

And obviously, children were beginning to be born. She couldn't be that far from her 'due date'. Merlin…it wasn't that she didn't quite love him (But she wasn't sure on any of that yet, regardless!).

No, she realized with a sickening and saddened feeling she wasn't ready to be a mother. Not in the slightest.

FMN

"Bill!" Theo slammed the door to the Parenting class open, and was greeted with thirty pairs of eyes.

"What is it?" Bill huffed, shaking his head, "I'm in the middle of teaching bleaching spells."

"It's Pansy! She's-," Theo paused, realizing it was a group of thirteen year olds in the room. Were they too young to hear about this? Either way, Bill seemed to know.

"Pansy's first?" He vanished the bleach with a wave of his wand. "Merlin, I guess that means I lost the bet."

"…Bet?" Theo was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, all the teachers made a bet about who would pop first. I had my money on Luna." Bill shook his head, "I knew that Trelawney used her divination. Unfair advantage."

"You made bets on who would give birth first?" Theo had a hard time wrapping this around his head, "Who? What? Bill?"

"Here," Bill spun a chalkboard around. "What else do you think us teachers do in free time?" He scoffed. "I must be going on, Theo, do you know anything about cleaning spells?"

"Well…not really but-,"

"Wonderful. Mind the class, would you?" Bill was already out the door, "There's only half an hour left." The door slammed shut, and Theo focused his attention to the board that Bill had made appear.

THE BETS (in galleons)

B. Babbling- Hannah Abbot, 4

B. Weasley- Luna Lovegood, 8

C. Binns- Lavender Brown, 2

Dumblydory (Picture frame)- Hermione Granger, 6

Firenze- Pansy Parkinson, 10

F. Flitwick- Padma Patil, 2

Hagrid- Lavender Brown, 3

M. McGonagall- Ivy Harper, 4

A. Sinistra- Pansy Parkinson, 8

H. Slughorn- Daphne Greengrass, 5

Snivellus (Picture frame)- Astoria Greengrass, 2

P. Sprout- Hannah Abbot, 2

S. Trelawney- Pansy Parkinso, 10

S. Vector- Ginny Weasley, 5

Hooch- Ginny Weasley, 6

P. Irma- Hermione Granger, 2

A. Filch- Pansy Parkinson, 1

"Ew, Filtch." He frowned. He wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione's name being on there…twice.

"Uh…." There was a squeak from behind him. He'd almost forgotten about the class. Moving to the front of the room, where the eraser was clapping itself out, he picked up some chalk.

"Hi. I'm Theodore Nott. Just call me Theo." He began to write on the board, but erased, "Scratch that- I guess that's not very professional. Mr. Nott? Nope that was my father. Screw it, I don't care what you call me." He set the chalk down and spun around.

"…Questions?"

He noted it was a joint class of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. Lovely.

A girl raised her hand. She had a sharp look to her, blunt. Her tie was scarlet and gold. "Yes…" He looked at the seating chart, and his stomach sank, "Carmina Vane?"

"You're a Death Eater." Her voice was dripping with hate. It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Wrong. My father was, and I have no aspiration to be like him." His father had killed her older sister, Romilda. It was obvious she didn't trust him, "I was neutral."

"How could you, you're a Slytherin!" A Hufflepuff boy squeaked out before he could stop his lips. He clamped his fingers over his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah, but Blaise was neutral too, like a lot of others were. Very few Slytherins were Death Eaters, kid." The class looked at him with dubious expressions. They were only second years when the battle happened. And likely, they'd only heard one story. He couldn't clean stains or cook soufflé, but he knew what he could do.

"You want to hear some stories? What it was REALLY like for us Slytherins during the way? I can tell you, first hand. Erase all your thoughts of us all being Voldemort baddies, or whatever. Because we weren't."

The class was apt with attention now. They leaned forward. Theo grabbed a chair, straddled it, loosed his tie and adjusted his glasses.

"I hated everything Voldemort stood for, like the Greengrasses and Davis families did as well…" And so he began. When class was over, no one wanted to leave. Carmina still glared at him, but her hate-filled glare was only a bit angry now.

He left the classroom doors unlocked, but glanced over at the sacs. He chuckled a bit, it's like their personalities were beginning before they were born. For example, Ginny's kid kicked in his sack with ferocity like his mother. He bumped into Ellie's, and Draco's daughter shoved him away easily and curled farther to the left to avoid the young McMillan. But from the way that her fist was out, it clearly said she wasn't afraid to hit again if he thought he could move into her territory again. One of Loony's kids, the boy, was always shuffling around. He couldn't even imagine how Luna must feel, having that worm things wriggling around, and always pushing his sister away. And Finnigan's kid, she punched often…and hard. Figment was in the middle of all of the sacs, and seemed disinterested in all the commotion around him.

Of course, Theo couldn't see what his soon looked like, just sometimes see faint outlines, but his child didn't seem to move very much at all. Hermione said he rarely kicked; only when she was particularly stressed, otherwise he was pretty dormant.

He pulled a chair over to the sacs, and straddled it. "Hi there." He said, not feeling stupid in the slightest.

"I'm your papa. I love you very much. I can't wait to meet you." He set his chin on his arms, a soft smile spreading across his face. "I'm sorry you're not named yet, Mum and I can't agree on anything."

Of courses, there was hardly any indication that Figment had heard his father, but he did shift a little in his sac. Hermione had said that he liked the sound of Theo's voice. Theo rested his cheek on his arms, sighing. The two sacs that had been to the left and right of Weasley's twins seemed to be basking in the extra room, and Theo switched his look back to Figment.

He pulled back and could name each couple that the sac belonged to. There was a very feminine excited side to him to meet all these little people. Who would they look like, who would the act like…who would Figment befriend? Would Daphne's son and his own have little play dates, or would they hate each other…knowing his luck, Figment would make friends with Zacharias' kid or something.

He decided to go and find Hermione and apologize. He didn't like fighting with her. He didn't want to be fighting after Figment was born, which seemed to be approaching at a rapid rate.

He said goodbye to his son, and locked Bill's classroom door behind him. He figured Hermione would be still in the hospital wing, doing things. He didn't know what.

There were faster ways down to the wing, but he took the scenic route. Or, at least, the side that no one went to.

He hadn't been there for the battle. As soon as he could, he'd disappeared to the safe house. He remembered it like it only happened a moment ago. He remembered after too…he felt so small, and had to sit.

Collapsing on the crumbling ground, he sighed. A wave of memories he'd hoped to keep hidden resurfaced, and sloshed across his eyes and spilled out in salty tears.

"Theo! Theodore!" Daphne was tugging his arm. Astoria shivered in her arms, and Blaise was snarling against the restraints.

"You can't keep us here, Filtch!" He hissed. He turned to Pansy, who blanched at the fire in his eyes. He raised a hand and slapped her hard across the face, "You couldn't keep your goddamn mouth shut, could you?"

"Blaise!" Tracy pushed her friend away, bringing Pansy into her embrace, "Knock it off."

"What's happening to us?" Goyle asked, and Daphne spat.

"Locking us away; when they come half of us will be thrown in as new meat," She looked at Draco and the goons, "And the other half of us will be branded as traitors and killed on the spot."

There was a heavy blast, and the chains were lifted and blown away. A storm of students in silver and green raced like a wave away. Theo grabbed Blaise's shoulder roughly, half for laying a hand on their friend Pansy, half to remind him they had to leave before Theo's dad saw any of them.

The three girls were waiting for him, and he pushed Blaise over to them. There was a pop, and Draco appeared behind them, dressed smartly in black.

"Drakie!" Astoria creaked, and Draco hardly looked at her.

"Draco, what are you doing here? We gotta go!" Theo shook his head; Draco wasn't supposed to be in school. He was supposed to be back at the safe house with them.

"My parents. They're in the fray. I gotta help them." He whispered, and Theo pulled him back.

"No. Draco, think about this. You will die out there. Dude, seriously!" he pleaded. He thought he had a good enough grip on Draco's bony wrist, but the boy slipped away.

"I'm sorry, Theo." He said and ran off, and Theo took a leap at him.

"I'm going to kill you if you die, Drake!" He called after his friend, shaking. What if Draco died? What would he do without him? He knew that Draco had switched sides, and Voldemort knew that too. If he saw Draco here, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. No one would. He thought about sprinting after his friend, but now it was his other friends that were pulling him away. There was a flash of green sailing at the group of five, and Theo spun around.

With a blink, they were at the safe house. Master and Madame Greengrass each took a daughter in their arms, and looked hard at the remaining Slytherin students.

"Did you see Draco?" Madame asked, "We couldn't stop him! Oh, mon dieu. Oh Draco." She asked.

"He slipped away." Theo replied with a grim frown, "He's smart, Drake's smart…he couldn't get killed, he can't…"

"Mum? Dad?" Tracy called into the dimly lit area, and there was a thundering of footfalls from the house above. Tracy's parents appeared, her father carting her three-month-old brother on his shoulder, and Tracy's mother leading her grandmother down the stairs.

Theo saw his mother sitting on an old couch; it smelled of mold and moths. He hugged her, and saw how old and frail his mother really was.

"Did he see you?" She asked quietly.

"No. Dad didn't see me."

"Good." She whispered, and her eyes glazed over with a vacant expression. Daph crawled over to him, and curled up on the couch next to him.

"Make it go away, Theo." She murmured, "Make this day disappear."

Blaise was searching for his own parents. Master Greengrass took him aside, the American-native wizard like an uncle to Theo, Drake, and Blaise.

Blaise began to shake, and dipped his head. Master hugged Blaise and handed him a note with the Zabini crest. Theo looked up at his friend, who read the note and just seemed to fall apart on the spot.

Daph and Theo were at his side at once, and Daph was rubbing his back and kissing his face sweetly. Theo unfurled the note that his friend had dropped. It was in his father's hand, explaining how he'd fled to Italy, and to never come looking for him, and that Blaise was a disappointment of a son. He also informed Blaise and his mother he'd taken a quarter of their money with him, and he wasn't coming back.

"Where's your mom?" Theo asked.

"She won't come away from the manor. She's gone mad after she read the note." He whispered bitterly. Theo looked around, and his heart broke. He didn't think that anyone at the battle could be feeling as horrible as they all did.

The next day, Blaise and Theo walked into Blaise's house to get his mum to someone that could help.

Theo and Daph were talking quietly about their worry for Blaise just outside the door, when they heard Blaise cry out in horror. The two hurried inside to see Mrs. Zabini swinging elegantly from a rope fastened to the crystal chandelier, her face pale and unmistakably dead.

Draco was found later that day sitting alone in his manor, shaking and shivering and his hands couldn't sip the water Pansy had brought him.

"His dad took an Avada right to the chest. I saw it happen; by accident. Rookwood was trying to hit Ginny." Pansy whispered to him, and Draco looked at Theo softly, but looked back again.

"His mom?"

"He watched her brain being smeared across the walls of the Great Hall by an auror when she was sobbing over her husband." Theo felt his insides cave, and Draco blinked. An owl tapped at the window, and Pansy got it. Pansy's arms were wrapped in thick white bandages, and there was a scar over her left eye, and Theo felt ashamed he didn't have anything to show for the battle (even though he didn't attend it) other than the stale smell of dust on his school robes.

She smiled softly, knowingly, at the letter. She dropped it in Draco's lap, and patted his hand. "It's your Gryffindor." Draco smiled a bit as well at the letter, the first emotion Theo had seen from him all day.

He never knew whom Pansy was referring to, because he was ushered away to leave Draco in peace, but Blaise promised he'd come to sit by Draco later. They bonded over the loss of their parents over the summer months, a deep and sad connection that still left them both empty and cold on occasion.

Theo's father was sentenced to the rest of his life in Azkaban, and Theo spit in the direction of his father as he was hauled away. His father fought against the guards carrying him out to get in his son's face.

"You are a disgrace to the Nott name." He said, and Theo barley changed face.

"I hate you." He said, unfazed, and turned away. He would never see his father again.

Theo looked away from his hands, the hands that had consoled more friends than he could count. The hands that he had wiped away his mom's tears and the hands that had shaken when he felt like everything were crashing away from him.

There was someone else near him, he could sense it. He turned, to his surprise, to see Hermione. The words escaped in a rush.

"Hermione, please I'm so-," Hermione came up and hugged him hard, her stomach making it slightly difficult for him to hold her tight like he wanted too. Her hair was frazzled, and she seemed to be tired to fighting too.

"Sh…we'll get through it."

He knew she wasn't talking about the children. She was talking about after the war. He gazed out at the night beginning to peek out. They were hardly out of the forest, but now perhaps everyone could rest easy they had a partner that- like it or not- were with them through it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later- October 1st

Theo paused outside of the maternity nursery, where Bill was hanging a new sign above a little squishy boy swaddled in bright yellow and deep blue to signify his Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff parentage. When Bill moved out of the way, he scanned over the birth certificate, before letting his gaze begin at the beginning of the line of children's cradles, some empty, others filled.

Addie and Kenton were missing, probably with Pansy, as she liked to keep her children close. Ron was undoubtedly close, trailing her like an unsure puppy, with a deer-in-headlights expression like he just couldn't believe he had a 'son' and a 'daughter'.

He whispered the remaining fifteen birth certificates out loud, recalling with pride how Hermione had been there for each and every birth. Of course, this made her very tired, and he had been lightly arguing with her that perhaps it was best she rest, as she was bound to give birth soon. But who was he kidding? It was Hermione, and she just shrugged him away, insisting this was the best practice a healer-in-training could ever ask for, and they just didn't come up often.

Luckily, she didn't start her job in Hogsmeade until next week, and Theo was hoping really hard that once their son was born, she'd just simply quit, because she wanted to be around him and such. That's why he'd let the fight go so easily, much to Hermione's surprise.

Back to the certificates. This was the first time he was figuring out the names and looks of his classmates' children, so he carefully examined them.

Halson Entwhistle and Dominic Entwhistle, born on September 29th to Padma Patil and Kevin Entwhistle at 10:24 and 10:30, respectively

Konrad Pucey, born on September 29th to Daphne Greengrass and Adrian Pucey at 11:03 pm.

Theo chuckled, recalling the photo that Blaise had woken him up at midnight to show him. Blaise had been wandering around the castle around the time their friend's son was born, and had heard about Daph going into labor.

He'd walked in, camera in hand, to take one of the most adorable pictures in the world- or at least that's what all the girls squealed about when they saw it.

Daph was out cold on the hospital bed, and Pucey was holding his son gently in his arms. He had the most kind-hearted expression on his face, and in the picture his gaze switched lovingly between Konrad and Daph, but his expression changed back to his old stony self when he'd heard the click of Blaise's camera. The picture remainder was he standing abruptly and yelling a cuss word at Blaise.

"It's ruining my reputation." Pucey had grumbled when Daph laughed and cooed at the photo.

"Everyone already knew you were a big marshmallow, Adrian." Blaise said, shrugging with no shame, "We still love you."

Adrian showed Blaise just how big of a marshmallow he was by giving him a bloody nose.

Koto Boot, born on September 30th to Ivy Harper and Terry Boot at 12 midnight.

Viveca Warrington, born on September 30th to Meghan Jones and Chistofori Warrington at 1:32 am.

Caoimhe Finnigan and Fayln Finnigan born on September 30th to Sally-Ann Perks and Seamus Finnigan at 2:22 am and 2:25 am, respectively.

That one had been interesting. After Blaise had gotten him up, and most couples seemed to be up anyway, anticipating their own births or waiting anxiously on their friends, Hermione came back with to grab a couple things and give the names and weights and looks (if she could tell yet) in between each birth to the waiting crowd.

"The Finnigan twins were born!" She announced.

Theo tilted his head, and someone beat him to his question.

"Twins? Wasn't Sally only having one daughter?" Lavender questioned.

"Well, yeah. That's what it said originally. But like in real life, things like this happen…as Bill said." Hermione shrugged, "So…surprise?"

A couple of the women in the crowd looked down at their stomachs in fear, and Theo laughed under his breath. Now Hermione had everyone paranoid they'd have a magical other child than they'd anticipated.

Sally had been unusually large, but they'd just assumed she was giving birth to a heavy kid.

Primrose Potter, born on September 30th to Hannah Abbott and Harry Potter at 11:30 am.

After much bickering, fighting, tears, and just general drama- the two had agreed on a goddamn name. Hannah had won, and Theo was sure the majority of people had agreed to side with her if it came to that. But Harry, for whatever reason, had a change of option or heart (whatever it was, he changed his mind) and Hermione drew forth the name from the furrows of her mind, and she'd claimed they knew it was perfect from the first time they said it while looking at her.

Emeric McMillan, born on September 30th to Ginevra Weasley and Ernest McMillian at 1:09 pm.

Seishrirou Finch-Fletchley, born on September 30th to Su Li and Justin Finch-Fletchley at 3:45 pm.

"Poor kid," Blaise had sighed, "He's hardly going to be able to say his own name, much less write it."

"It's cultural!" Hermione had bristled, hushing his voice down so that the new parent's didn't hear. Draco scoffed, and Blaise just looked at her.

"It's stupid."

Desidero Zabini, born on September 30th to Mandy Brocklehurst and Blaise Zabini at 7:58 pm.

It was like Mandy and Blaise had switched places during the birth. Mandy was cool and collected, while Blaise was an emotional basket case. Hermione chuckled and said this happened more often than he could imagine, and gave Blaise a stress ball while his partner went through the birth. Theo sprawled next to Blaise in the hallway outside the wing, his eyes falling.

Everyone had skipped classes, not that anyone in their class could be expected to pay attention anyway so there was no point. Sleep was irregular. Everyone caught half an hours or two or so if they were lucky in between all the announcements. Theo was beyond tired, as were most guys who still didn't have their children born. Once the kids were born, most couples relaxed and didn't feel the need to wait eagerly for each name and whatnot.

"What do think my mum would have said." Blaise asked suddenly, and Theo jerked awake.

"Huh?"

"About this. A son."

"I'm sure she would have loved him, and Mandy too." Theo shrugged, unsure how to answer. Blaise hadn't said a word about his mother in a month. Blaise gave a leery grin.

"Yeah, Mandy." He chuckled. Theo nudged his friend's arm.

"How's that going?" He asked.

"Her rack is still one of the better qualities," Blaise started, recalling his comment after they'd been assigned together, "They're bigger and better than ever because of this baby. And you know what they say about pregnant women?" He waggled his eyes suggestively.

"No…I actually don't." Theo admitted.

"Oh…" Blaise turned a bit red, "Well they say they're horney all the time. It's true." He stated bluntly.

"Really? I mean…you and Mandy have-,"

"Yeah. You and Hermione haven't?"

"No." Theo felt a bit uncomfortable, "We're not a thing, I mean she and I, we…uh…" Theo struggled.

"Mandy and I aren't a thing." Blaise gave a strange look, "Ever heard of a shag buddy? Just someone to release tension with? I mean, I'm close to her just because of Des, but we exist on a purely more-so physical relationship over anything else."

"You do have to have some feelings for her, at least a bit, right?" Theo questioned. Blaise sighed.

"Honestly, after Daph, I'm not sure. She's done—I've heard she's courting another guy, keeping it under wraps. So I can't be sure. But I know this for sure…I'm not over her at all. Mandy realizes this, she respects that. I don't think she feels that way for me either."

"A baby might change everything." Theo warned.

"Then let him. I'm ready to let her go."

Levana Longbottom and Brier Longbottom, born on September 30th to Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom at 10:13 pm and 10:59 pm, respectively

Damala Charmichael, born on October 1st to Paravati Patil and Edwin Charmichael at 2:56 am.

Nene Cornfoot, born on October 1st to Tracy Davis and Stephen Cornfoot at 5:31 am.

Elladora Malfoy, born on October 1st to Morag McDougal and Draco Malfoy at 8:17 am.

"Draco, Draco wake up!" Draco had bolted awake as Theo shoved him harshly.

"What? Is the common room on fire?" Draco asked petulantly, rolling back over to sleep, "Let me be, Theodore."

"It's Ellie." Theo said, and Draco was up pulling on clothes over his boxers.

"Why didn't you say so!" Draco said, "Morag? In the hospital, right? Being monitored?" he glanced hard at Theo.

"Erm…yeah. Where else would she be?"

"We both know anywhere but in there with the baby." Draco said through gritted teeth. Theo was silent.

It was not long after they reached the front of the wing when Draco was ushered inside. But unlike usually, where it was a place of joy and relief, there was a tense air hanging.

"IS there something wrong with her? Hermione!" He spotted his friend, and Theo looked at her with worry for Draco.

"No, it's nothing like that." Hermione shushed Draco softly, washing her hands off, "She's perfectly healthy in everyway. It's…" Her voice dropped away, and Theo strained to hear the murmurings from behind the curtain.

"It's normal. Things like this can happen." Bill was saying.

"But she refuses! She'd fail the class!" McGonagall fought back.

"We don't know…she may….later…" Bill's voice dropped so only a few words could be heard.

"Never seen…so dis…how could…Draco?" Draco perked up at the sound of his voice. There was harsh lines of worry etched into his face.

"Morag?" He mouthed to Hermione. She frowned.

"She won't even look at her daughter, let a lone touch her. It's clear that she'd rather take the failing grade." Hermione whispered softly, and then bit her lip, and motioned with her fingers for one second. She slipped behind the curtains, and reappeared with a green and blue cloth bundle.

"Here she is." She handed Ellie carefully to Draco. He took her gladly, and his fingers clasp the blanket like she'd fall away from him at any second.

"Mum would have loved her. She doesn't look like I did as a baby, though. I guess she looks like Morag." He frowned harder.

"She's beautiful though." Hermione prompted.

"Of course she is! She's perfect. She's a Malfoy." Draco snapped, "Morag can't touch her!"

Beau Corner, born on October 1st to Susan Bones and Michael Corner at 3:29 pm.

This was the most recent birth, and now Bill was leaving the room, and little Beau lay sleeping after his big arrival about two hours ago.

"Can't wait until they're all born. Vicky is already begging to come and see all the new babies, she loves them." Bill chuckled as he closed the door with a click.

"We had a big lul in between births today. There's still so many more to be born." Theo commented and began following Bill back to the dorms.

"Everyone's different." He shrugged.

"Each hour is like three days. How does that work logically for twins?" He asked, "Shouldn't they be born one after the other in the matter of a couple seconds?" He asked.

"Your partner is working on an algorithm to figure out the more accurate birthdays for all the children. I mean, they won't be here by next year anyway, but some parents may want to celebrate a mini special and individual birthday for each child if it comes about, even though they'll grow at rapid speed. We already know that it won't be perfect; more than nine months to the date. But, then, we'd look back nine months to when the child would have logically been conceived. We start on September 2nd as the conception date, but that is not the same for everyone in the end." Bill said, shrugging.

"It wasn't quite the first things on our minds while creating this." He added. Theo nodded.

"And no problems with children yet?" He asked, "I mean, nothing's wrong with any of them?"

"Nothing major. I guess it sort of could be. But it's too soon to tell for any of them." He assured.

"Good." Theo let out a sigh of relief.

"How's Hermione doing? Sleeping enough? I keep telling her she doesn't need to be there fore ALL the births." He rolled his eyes. Theo made a noise of annoyance.

"I tell her the same. She's…determined. She's asleep right now I believe though, thank Merlin. Since Beau was born at least, so..." Theo shrugged, but he was very worried for his partner.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll have to take it easy once your kid is born, and I'm not letting her on her feet much during anyway."

"Good." Theo nodded, and felt his anger and worry for her subside.

"I've been giving her the job of the momentary freezing spell on the newborns." Theo frowned. That sounded…painful.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it seems." Bill saw his expression, "Just…so I can teach the class together, without having to worry about people's children in different stages, they will be momentarily stopped in the development until the last child is born, whenever that is. Won't harm them though, Ministry just owled me the instructions yesterday."

"That's reassuring." Theo scoffed. He didn't trust the Ministry much. Bill shrugged.

"What can you do? They're trying to fix everything." He sounded unsure himself, though. Theo raised an eyebrow, looking away.

"This is the best thing that ever happened in Hogwarts. I guess I would have hated it, but I love this job!" Bill chuckled, lodging the thoughts from his head. Theo grunted, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, Bill was more of a student than a teacher.

He was hardly older than the majority, not the way that Dumbledore had been so much older compared to his students. They, if closer in age, could have been friends. He and Bill, that was. Not Dumbledore. That would be…

He shuddered in disgust.

"Well, I'm going home. Fleur's cooking tonight, can't wait." He patted Theo's shoulder.

"What? You're going home?" Theo asked.

"If anyone is born, I can pop back in. But Fleur's upset I've been paying more attention to these babies than my own. She has a point." Bill shrugged. He spun on his heels and walked in the direction of the Floo in his office. Theo sighed, biting the inside of his lips.

As soon as he entered the parenting class' dorm area, he heard loud laughter and the tantalizing smell of…Pucey's cooking? He hurried into the dining area, and saw that the tables had been pushed into one long hall, and nearly everyone sat around it with food.

Wayne was animatedly telling a story with hand motions, in between shoveling food into his mouth. He hit the end, and the whole group burst into laughter. Harry was levitating food above Primrose, who was wide-eyed with wonder across the way in her baby chair.

Other couples were content in their bubbles of conversation, as Daph and Pucey cooked with zest and joy. Ever so often, Pucey would make a big deal as he set down a steaming plate of food to add to the great feast upon them.

"Stir-fry chicken and veggies!" He announced with an odd smile, because it was odd to see a smile on his face. It was gone in seconds, and Daph laughed, throwing her head back.

Merlin, he couldn't help it. He was attracted to her.

It was the damn curse. It made him want her, to assure an heir to the agreement. It made his body ache for her, like hers for his. They both knew of the tension that rose like fire whenever they were near each other, but never acted on it.

It wasn't the same way he felt for Hermione. This feeling…it was forced. Magical, but in a bad way. With Hermione, it was effortless. It was like breathing. It was real.

Daph felt the same way about someone else, but she was closed lips on whom. It wasn't Pucey. He knew Daph. If it was, she wouldn't have hesitated on acting upon her feelings, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't be cooking dinner here when the dorms were ever so empty and perfect right now.

Whoever it was, he was lucky. But he was glad it wasn't him.

"Theo!" Daph squealed, pulling him into the room. They were used to the way her touch made their skins burn with need, and they ignored it. They'd been doing this for years now.

"Join the feast!" Blaise said through a mouthful of food, raising a half-eaten chicken leg.

"Don't listen to him, Daddy has bad manners." Mandy hissed, patting Des' head and glaring at Blaise. Blaise laughed, and chewed his food before speaking again.

"Join us, taste the offering of the angels."

"Well…I wouldn't say that." Pucey said, seeming a bit humbled, "It's not that good."

"It's that good!" Ginny insisted from a few seats down, "Please tell me you're going into food after this! I will come to your restaurant everyday, I swear!"

There were a few 'I second that!' from the crowd, and Pucey was stunned for a moment. Daph set her chin on his shoulder, tugging him up straight with her arms, laughing into him. He was still quiet.

"Shhh- It's opening in Diagon this fall." Daph winked, and there was a loud cheer. Ron raised a glass of butterbeer.

"A toast! To one kid that knows what he's doing with his life." He said, and many other raised glasses and clinked.

Theo stared. Last year, to think that Ron Weasley would ever be toasting to Adrian Pucey was preposterous. Or that Blaise would be sleeping with a Ravenclaw. Or that he had made friends with a Hufflepuff. It was unreal. At the same time, it was more real than anything else he'd ever felt.

"You're going to catch flies, Theo." Pansy joked, "Sit down."

Theo closed his mouth with an audible snap. He looked around.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked. Shouldn't she be here, eating?

"We thought she was with you." Blaise shrugged, "I don't know. I heard Susan saying that she saw her going to her room."

Theo relaxed. She was probably sleeping. Good. He grabbed a plate and a fork, greedily dumping food onto his plate before it was gone. He ate, and let out a sigh of content. Pucey took a break, wiping sweat from his brow. Theo looked at a man he'd known for a long time.

"Congrats, Adrian." He said, and Pucey pushed his black hair back, letting forth a hard smile, "You're dad would disown you if he heard, which means you've done something right."

"I suppose so. And your father would have a heart attack if he heard about you and Hermione, so I guess you're nearly there." He said in return, and Blaise smiled sadly. It was in that moment, Theo realized who was missing.

"Where's Draco?" He swung his head around.

A few people shrugged. Theo hummed low, and decided to go and find him. Then find Hermione.

"Thanks for the food." He said to Pucey.

"Hey, you gotta stay! My desserts are coming next." He said.

"I'll be back soon." He promised. Draco's room was closer. He didn't knock, but let himself in. Draco was buttoning his best dress clothes.

"What's with that?" He asked his friend. Draco looked at him, his eyes vacant.

"I'm going out." At those words, his eyes turned bright. Theo didn't ask where, because Draco seemed not wanting to tell him. He was fine with that.

"You leaving right away?" Theo asked, "Because you HAVE to come to the kitchen, dude. Pucey's cooking- it's dessert time. Man, you missed a good meal."

"It's fine. I'm eating when I'm out." He shrugged, "But…how can I pass up one of Pucey's legendary puff cakes?"

"Good. See you in five. I'm going to go and check on Hermione. She's asleep in the room, thank Merlin." He didn't see Draco's expression as he left. He smiled. He would go and check on her, maybe sit on her bed and rub her back a bit. It soothed her back pain.

When he opened the door, though, Hermione was most certainly not sleeping.

"Oh, hey Theo! Can you zip up my dress?" She asked.

"What? Hermione what's going on?" He asked. Hermione was all dolled up, makeup fancy dress and high heels- the whole show.

"Just zip me please, I can't get it myself."

"What's up first?" He asked.

Hermione rolled here eyes. "If you must know, I'm going out." She turned, putting her hands on her hips.

"But…the baby! It may-," He began.

"If he hasn't come yet, he's not coming tonight. I can feel that." She huffed, "And I haven't been on a date in ages!"

"A… d..date?" He chocked out.

"Yes Theo. Now zip me." She turned back around impatiently. He zipped her mechanically, fingers shaking.

"With who?" He asked, "Where?"

"Just to Diagon Alley, out to dinner. And who it is is a secret, for now." She winked at him, "We had something—something that no one would have ever guessed before this…Oh I thought he'd never ask me out, Merlin knows we've been friends awhile…"

Theo saw red. He and Draco had a pact. How dare he ask Hermione out? They agreed they'd let her choose! This was not how it was supposed to be! He'd kill him.

He spun around to the door. He didn't hear Hermione calling him as he opened the door. Draco was in the hall, eating a puff. Theo grabbed him roughly by the collar, dragging him out.

He didn't even talk. He punched Draco.

"What the hell?" Draco covered his nose, which was spewing blood.

"You know what! You and Hermione!"

"Huh?" Draco played confused.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You asked her out. You're going on a date. We had a fucking deal, mate!" He hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco's eyes turned stormy.

"You're both dressed nice. To dinner. She said the man was someone that she'd been friends with and that something had happened not long ago. This isn't a coincidence!"

There was movement in the corner of Theo's eyes. "It wasn't me, I swear…" Draco was saying, but trailed off.

"You ready, Hermione?" Someone was asking. Longbottom was bowing to Hermione, who blushed and accepted his hand. Theo and Draco stared in horror and shock. He kissed her knuckles, making her laugh. They looked dashing together.

"I guess we both lost, then." Draco whispered, sinking to the ground. Theo didn't feel as horrible as he should for punching Draco, who was rubbing his nose gingerly.

"But…you…and…" Theo couldn't form words.

"I'm going to the cemetery. To visit my parents, and bringing Ellie with me." Draco murmured softly, nearly to soft for Theo to hear.

Theo sunk down on the wall opposing him, and he continued. "I got special permission from the school. I thought…they should meet her. Sort of. After, Andromeda invited me to a family dinner, or what's left of my family."

"Oh…" Theo looked at his knuckles.

"Yeah…" Draco agreed. He leaned across the way and punched Theo in the face. There was a crack, "Payback, by the way. Didn't want to get my clothes dirty before. But that's for assuming things, you idiot."

"Voldemort's balls!" Theo cussed as he felt blood run down his face, "That was way harder than I hit you."

"Nuh uh!" Draco showed his cracked nose, "Look at this perfection…ruined!"

"Me too." Theo lifted his hands to reveal his crooked nose as well. The boys shared a glance, chuckled and lifted their wands. They said the healing spell in unison, and then both rolled on the floor in worse pain in the bone setting itself back than actually breaking it. When it was over, they got to their feet.

"Want to go and get more puff cakes?" Draco asked. Theo shrugged.

"Eh…why not."

FMN

Daphne, if anything, was not a slut.

She boxed out those hateful voices, oh they didn't know.

She remembered clear as day; when she had been younger, her parents had wanted her to be well rounded. In the summers, they had bought a little cabin on the lake in the muggle world—and not just England, but in America (she could do an American accent perfectly), and her childhood summers were spent there. She could climb ropes by the time she could walk, she knew how to skip rocks perfectly across the lake, and she could catch any fish and skin it without magic.

Her feet would dirty, and shoes were never worn. Fingernails raw from digging in the ground, and hair perpetually mussed with leaves and branches from dangling from the trees.

Well, that was before.

A year after attending Hogwarts, her magic kicked in. Not the magic she always had, but her more…sexual magic. She didn't know, and neither did her parents. She was constantly in pain from this newfound 'magic' and couldn't control it. It was before she had Theo to balance her hormones out, and every guy was her prey at that age.

She'd had a best friend. At school, second year, at Hogwarts, everyone hated her. Because of how she talked to boys; how none of the girls could get past crushes, yet Daphne had this 'charm' that just knocked them over with the slightest glance. And they'd do anything for her, anything to her…if she asked.

It was hard; she hadn't known little girls didn't do things like she did. She didn't know that most 12-year-old girls twittered and bloomed red at the very talk of 'sex' or anything in relation. She thought everyone did.

She hadn't meant to do that with him; with the handsome fourteen-year-old boy in the cabin across the lake. He'd hardly known what they were doing, but somehow she lost her virginity to her best friend's older brother, and that painful magic vanished in that moment.

It wasn't until all the girls at the lake were sending her dirty looks, and the boys she hadn't been with were making rude and mean gestures that she realized how different she was. Twelve; Merlin she'd been so young.

And she'd been so naive too, she'd sell a friend's soul to gather another's and so on. She thought all girls were naturally bitchy, and she'd be odd if she weren't.

In the kitchen, the pads of her fingers brushed over a muggle American coin she always kept in a pocket, to remind herself she was better than her 12-year-old self.

It was a penny. Her best friend had confronted her at the end of the summer there, the last time she went, and threw it at her.

"Do you know what they say? Do you know it's true! Daphne –you're no better than a penny. Worthless, two-sided, and in everybody's pants."

That night, her parents apparated with her back to Diagon Alley, seeking out an enchantress. They hadn't been mad when she'd cried about what had happened; a little worried for her, but not mad. They were angry with themselves that they didn't see it sooner.

She was special. She was a Veela, or at least partially. On her father's side, they decided. Her grandparents died when her father was only a year old, so he couldn't have told her even if he wanted to if her grandmother was a Veela. But she was, and she felt the hunger for a mate.

Only certain people could counteract this, and that's how the whole betrothal to Theo began, for her sake. At fist, she thought it would work. Her and Theo had been best friends forever. But after one ill-fated kiss, they realized they were better off as near siblings. Not married.

They'd been searching ever since. There were times when their instincts screamed at her to remove herself from this suffering, and just pin him down and give in. Or to do it with anyone, which would free her for a moment- an hour or so after and everything.

She almost did with Pucey, that night after he'd cooked. Later, in their room, she'd smiled at him.

"Adrian, you're incredible."

"You told everyone about the restaurant. We don't know how this is going to work out, Daphne." He growled, but he was blushing.

"Oh, hush. It's going to do great. Everyone here who's had your cooking will most defiantly come." She assured. He smiled, and leaned down and kissed her lips.

She liked him, enough so that she didn't mind kissing him. And usually she shoved him playfully away, but tonight…she'd been so long without doing anything, without even letting Theo rub her back (which worked wonders for the magic), that she couldn't.

And soon they ended up on the bed, Adrian growling in satisfaction after casting a quick silencing charm. His finger brushed up and down her arms, pulling off her top to reveal the two prizes hidden underneath.

Daph gave a smile against his lips, her dainty hands slipping into his pockets. And his hands were now tracing above her pants, pleading. Her hands went to assure his, but something fell from her pocket on the duvet.

She caught a glimmer of copper and sucked in hard.

"Daphne, it will hurt."

"I know. It's….okay…I…w…wa…ne…need this. It hurts." She whined softly in the bottom of the boat in the darkness of the launch center. His smile was proud, near haughty and hurtful.

"I know what I'm doing." He boasted. He didn't.

Later, before it all ended…

"How dare you? That's so gross! What kind of sicko kid would want to do that? My god Daphne, you're just disgusting!"

"No." She gasped jaggedly, pushing Adrian off. He looked confused, hands dropping to his sides.

"What?" He asked, and Daphne closed her fist around the penny. She remembered Pansy calling her the Hogwarts Express a year later- how everyone had a ride on it- and even quiet little Tracy scoffing at her morals in disgust.

"I cannot."

"Daphne, are you okay?" Like none of the boys before- certainly not like the boy in the boathouse- there was real concern in his voice.

"I apologize for leading you on. Nothing can happen." She said firmly, her palms sweaty from grasping the coin.

"Oh. Okay." Adrian grunted, and sighed dejectedly and disappointed. Also a bit frustrated, but mostly at himself—not at her she deduced. There was an awkward pause. He threw his shirt back on, scratching at his scars through the fabric of his shirt. He coughed, and looked up. Daphne looked the other way.

"Yeeeeeep." She swung her legs. Another pause.

"I'm going to—oh you, nevermind." They both began to say in unison, and then Adrian motioned for her to talk.

"I'm going to check on Konrad…down in the Hospital Nursery." She pointed behind her, but her hand feel

"Yeah. Good idea." Adrian was tugging his shirt down as far as he could, trying to subtly pick up bottle of lotion.

"Where are you going? You began to say something." Daphne questioned.

"Me? Oh…uhm…shoooweerr…yeah." Adrian sounded flustered for the first time. Daph knew he was just trying to be a gentleman and not blame her for his now awkward and aching wood, and get rid of it away from…their room.

She hummed. "You have fun in there." She said, and Adrian gulped a bit, and turned red. He opened his mouth to speak, and then just ended up walking away.

Daphne hid her face in her hands. She tried to avoid the awkward almost like this, because they happened too often for her liking. At least Adrian was polite about being let down now that he was excited.

She was true to her word, and decided to bring Konrad into her room to sleep tonight. He was near perfection, in her mind.

She met no one on her short trip to the nursery. There was a commotion going on far away, and some of the halls seemed empty. Too empty. At least for her friends. She wondered where Theo was? Maybe a good backrub was in order, so that THAT (whatever it was between her and Adrian) didn't happen again. Or, she should just go and kiss the guy she really liked and—

No. That was the sexy magic talking. That was stupid and silly and childish. That wouldn't help anything, but just make everything worse.

Theo wasn't in his rooms. Neither was Draco, or Blaise. IN fact, it seemed as half of her class had just vanished.

Not her problem. Madam Pomfrey wasn't there, and nor was Bill. She figured that Madam Pomfrey was probably tending to a poor Hufflepuff- as this year they seemed to injure themselves more than ever before- and Bill was at home. She left a note, saying that she had in fact taken her son, and not some random stranger.

Konrad was sleeping when she retrieved him. He sucked his thumb; how adorable.

His little head was bald, and his little nose scrunched up and he slept, like in the middle of an intense dream. His eyes were brown and beautiful, when he was awake, the purest color of chocolate you could imagine.

She sang softly as she walked, up and up to the Astronomy Tower where last year, she'd truly met him.

It didn't feel wrong having the baby of a different man in this sacred spot, because Konrad was sacred to her too. She sat on the bench, looking out. He never woke, such a good baby.

On the horizon, she saw lights flashing down in Hogsmeade, and worry etched on her face. An hour later, there were weary people returning into Hogwarts, and she felt her magic pull. Whatever, whoever, Theo was down there too. She could feel it. What had happened?

Nothing she was concerned with, seeing as she hadn't heard.

She leaned farther back against the pillar, adjusting her son so that she could hold him more comfortably. It was incredible what two people could create- how, if real, this little boy would be her and Adrian, yet at the same time…not.

"My little king." She kissed his wrinkled head, tilting her face upward at the stars.

Unknown to her, a picture was taken of that moment by a boy who saw the world through the lens of a camera. By a boy who hoped that angles could see the flashes of cameras and live what his brother got the privilege of continuing. He couldn't pass it up; he felt divine voices lifting the camera to his face before he knew fully what was happening.

Her legs were delicately crossed, head leaning against the pillar, sitting on the stone seat so beautifully. Her lips were slightly parted, asking the stars, and a baby in silver and green emblazed fabric had awoke and reached his tiny fingers out to the stars like his mother.

The dying light, blood red, made the rest of the two bodies only a silhouette, except for the obvious Slytherin tie dangling from around her neck, but in secret- one hand rested on the Ravenclaw colors, painted just below where she sat. When years had passed, he would release this photo, and call it Hope.

And she would cry when she saw this photo, because it was that moment in her youth, that Daphne realized how her days of mindless childhood innocence had been shattered, and yet she was not afraid for the future.

Because of Him. Even if he didn't know it, but that was the moment she had decided that he would.

FMN

Neville was strong. How he'd gone from the little boy with fearfully raised fists their first year, to this…was unreal.

And how they'd become friends, to this…that was even odder.

Hermione remembered her third year. When listing her relationships, she'd never really counted Neville. It was just one kiss during a truth or dare game, and then in fifth year, she'd let him touch her breasts and she'd touched him. For science, of course.

But they'd been friends since that awkward kiss, and in the battle, he'd sheltered her with is body during one point. And feeling his flank heave against hers, well, she could have fallen in love then. She didn't know, she didn't realize. Because she was worried about Draco, and all she could think of what how long it would be until she could wack him and then kiss him, because he was alive.

And then the children had come. Neville loved his, and Luna was a great friend, but they'd both been working together with the children. Neville wanted to be a healer too, and once he'd discovered Hermione was helping, he'd asked Bill as well. It was better having him do the hard heavy stuff, seeing as Hermione was still with child. The request had come without notice.

"Go out with me, 'Mione." He'd said.

"What?" She looked at Neville two hours previous, confused. It was Neville. She didn't date Neville; she treated him like a brother. But he smiled shyly, and she was reminded of feelings that she hadn't felt since fifth year, during that nigh when neither knew what they were doing.

She was reminded further back, where he was her first friend. Back when her frizzy eleven-year-old self was adamant about finding a toad for a little sad boy, and they searched the whole train until they arrived in the station. Back then, he looked like he was about to cry, but there was relief in their eyes.

And, when Trevor had left, Hermione was the first one he'd told. "I'd always hated him, I just didn't have the heart to really get rid of him." He'd admitted to her, shrugging his shoulders softly. And the laughed and cheered with clinking of pumpkin juice at the dinner table.

So, really, it was quite logical for them to date. More than logical—she wasn't sure why she'd never seen it before. And Theo, well she was over Theo and his theatrics. They were just partners.

Nothing more, nothing less. At least, not now, not for awhile.

She could tell how against he was her going out, but she couldn't bother with his feelings. And the baby, well…call it mother's intuition. This baby was not being born tonight. Oh, he was stubborn. Like her, or was it like Theo?

Either way, Neville walked her outside, because apparation was advised for pregnant woman, even faux pregnant ones, to where a little horse drawn carriage was waiting.

"This is nice. Real nice." Hermione whispered, smiling.

"Yeah." Neville nodded.

"So…I thought you always wanted to be a herbologist?" Hermione asked, "But you're training for a healer, like I am."

"Well, I guess I still love plants." Neville paused, "But I've seen since the war what plants have helped with. And how they've helped me. And how there are some incredible healers, and I've always been around them my life. What with my parents and all. I guess, I love plants, but I want to help people with them more than teach." Neville explained, "and you?"

"I thought about joining the Ministry…but I can't. I've seen corruption, and I've seen how it works, and I couldn't allow myself. I want to help people too. While I can always stand up for rights of house elves by myself, I'll be helping more to choose this career. And new life is so…fascinating." She breathed in awe.

They discussed apprentices, further schooling, and different healing institutions and eventually merged into the topic of conversation of muggle healing techniques througought the ride.

"People have to wear c…casts, am I saying it right, and wait months for bones to regrow? That's so arcane!" Neville gaped as he helped Hermione out of the carriage.

"Well, we don't just have skele-grow! What did you think we did?"

"I don't know. That's just so…time consuming. And casts sound so…so…bulky and awkward. I would hate being a muggle and wearing that around when I could be in and out with new bones in a matter of days." Neville shook his head.

"Well, Muggles wouldn't know what they're missing, now would they?" Hermione questioned, and Neville was silenced, "They believe their medicine to be quick and effective…but sometimes how I wish I could break the barrier. Things like cancer wouldn't have to exist, or Alzheimer's." Hermione said wistfully.

"Cancer? All-timers?" Neville repeated. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"A topic for another time." She assured quietly, "What first?" She asked.

"Dinner?" He asked, "At the Three Broomsticks, maybe?" He pointed.

"Aww, we're not going to Puddifoot's?" Hermione whined, and when Neville blustered, she chuckled, "Kidding. Sounds great." She assured. Rosmerta greeted them, laughing at how big they looked and how cute they were together.

"Oh, we're not…together. Not yet." Neville blurted, "I mean, we'll-,"

"He means we're just out on a date, for now." She said, assuring him that he didn't screw up with his 'not yet' comment." She took her hand in his, and he jumped a bit, and Rosmerta smiled.

"Right. I'll seat you, and then get you're usual, right?" She began to walk away, but Hermione stopped her.

"Oh, no firewhisky for me. Just…tea, please?" She asked, but didn't further explain. She hoped she wouldn't have to. She was a bit…touchy about the whole thing. She didn't like people's judging looks, even when she tried to explain it was a project. Likely excuse, most said. She would have to agree, had she been in their shoes, and this is where her problems began.

Why couldn't this child just be born? Then she would walk around and not have to worry about trying to cover her stomach.

"So…how are your two?" Hermione asked soon after their drinks were given and food orders were taken.

"It's incredible. They're…here. Breathing, sort of. I don't know. I owled Gram their pictures as soon as they were born. She joked that perhaps Luna was with the floo repairman, because neither of them look like me when I was born- except for the colors of their hair and skin."

Hermione deduced that 'with the floo repairman' was the same type of idea that muggles use when they speak of 'fooling around with the milkman'. She laughed along with Neville.

"I'm sure that they will look like you later." She assured.

"Well, one looks like Luna- that's Levanna, the girl. Brier…well…no one is sure who he looks like. I hoped maybe it was Mum or Dad, but Gram didn't quite think so. Well, maybe Mom…she couldn't speak on what she looked like as a child, so I guess I'll never know." He became quiet, "They'll never see them. Never know, at least, what they're seeing." He sighed.

"Neither will my parents." Hermione gave a long sigh. Neville looked up at her. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"This summer. I found them, in Australia. They…had a little baby boy. I have a brother named Matthew now. But he's not a granger, he's Matthew Wilkins. They can't know, I can't take them away from this happy life. They're so much brighter than when they were with me. Even if I wanted to, they say the memory charms are irreversible." She murmured.

Neville stiffened. "You put a memory charm on your parents?" His voice sounded raw. Hermione could tell he disapproved, and his unspoken words carried in the air. MY parents never had a choice, and you…you…

"Voldemort would have killed them otherwise. Harry's parents are dead, and the Weasleys have enough magic to protect themselves. What did mine have? Maybe a gun under the bed, the knives in the kitchen? They would have never survived. It was better for them to leave me, to make a new life. If it wasn't for Matthew, I would perhaps be looking for an answer. But I can't."

Neville sighed, and took Hermione's hand across the table. "What if he's a wizard though? What if he's magic like you?" He asked.

"No. I don't think so. McGonagall told me once that I was special, that there is almost no magic in my blood before me- it's a fluke that I became magical." She argued.

"But you are. Miracles happen more often than we think, Hermione." He advised wisely. Hermione thought as their meal was brought out. To be honest, she'd never thought of the possibility that her brother would be of magical blood.

And she'd never quite thought of the idea that her son would have an uncle scarcely a few months older than him. Freaky. She shuddered. Now she wanted to see, wanted to know if he was magical. She wondered if McGonagall knew, since their names were written in a book from the time they were born.

No, he'd go to the Academy is Australia if he was. It wouldn't be here. Could she make a quick weekend trip down there? Could she manage it? Neville saw that look on her face, and frowned.

"You're not going to drop this now, are you?" He asked slowly, "I shouldn't have spoken."

"No. Thank you. I'm not sure yet." She lied. She knew she had to see now; she had to stifle her questions. Neville clearly didn't believe her, but began to eat. Hermione loved the food here, and she was craving so much. She thought that they would end this close to his birth, but they were intensified, if anything.

They finished eating and walked outside. It was dark now, and the sky was making it snow. Hermione held her tongue out to catch a falling snowflake, and smiled with warmth at Neville.

"Shall we take a walk?" He asked, motioning on the path leading to the shrieking shack out the outskirts of the town.

"Yes, that sounds nice." She put on her mittens and took his hand. They walked slowly, silently. There was a feeling of comfort between the two. Simple and utter comfort.

"Thank you for this, Neville." Hermione murmured. Neville smiled happily.

"I'd like this to happen again, you know." He said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. I mean. Yes, I would too." She pursed her lips, looking away to hide her blush.

They reached a small clearing with a couple little shops around and a statue of the town's first mayor—not the founder, though—at the edge. The clouds rolled in front of the moon, and Hermione felt something in her stomach. It wasn't the baby coming, it was anticipation. Not the good kind…the bad kind.

There was movement in the corner of her eye, and a stream of green just barely missed Neville as he ducked away. He spun around, stumbling backwards. Hermione was tugged by his hand, and there was no one to be seen.

It was agonizing waiting. Someone got around behind her, and she felt a knife in her side. She cried in pain, and Neville spun around and caught the man by the collar. Hermione drew her wand, pushing away the aching near the top of her rib cage, wand shaking.

It wasn't needed though, Neville had the man on the ground, and his mask pulled away. Hermione had never seen the man in her life.

"Who are you!" Neville punched him, and his lip split open, "Answer me!"

The man laughed, and didn't struggle. Hermione dropped down beside Neville, hands pressed to her side. He was good, but they were better. It was too easy to apprehend him. All too easy. She was not comforted.

The man's eyes flashed toward Hermione. "He will rise again." His eyes traveled down to her stomach, "The phoenix must not rise. It must be snuffed out." He spat.

"What are you talking about." Neville shook the man's shoulders, "We will find out what you do and who you are." His knuckles were white on the man's shoulders, so hard that Hermione knew it would bruise.

"You're wrong, Neville. I have failed. But the others will not." He hissed. He bit down hard, and something in his mouth fizzled. Foam ran from his lips, and his head lolled back. Neville jumped back, letting him fall on the ground.

"What the…Merlin…Hermione did he just…"

"You think we'd be used to these sorts of things by now." Hermione grunted, and drew her hand away. It was stained red.

"Merlin Hermione! Are you okay? My god, he must have been aiming for your stomach." He realized.

"I don't know where he got his sources. It wouldn't have done anything. Figment's not in here." She patted her stomach.

"What if it would have harmed him back there?" Neville pointed to the castle, "We got to get you help, Hermione."

"No. We should contact someone about him firs-," Neville shushed her.

"There's more coming." His eyes went wide. Hermione drew her wand, but Neville pushed it down harshly.

"No, Hermione!"

"What? Neville, we can't run. We can't apparate. We have to fight."

"No. I have to fight. Hermione, we don't know what his words meant. But we know he was trying to kill whatever is inside of you. Or harm it. We can't risk you, and you're in no position to fight with that wound."

"I've fought in worse." She growled, "We don't know how many there is, you can't do this alone."

She felt her stomach contract. "Fuck!" She swore, and for once didn't care that she swore.

"What?" Neville spun around, expecting to see more at his heels.

"The baby." Hermione grunted out, "And look!" She pointed, and saw streams of smoke in the air. Neville breathed in hard.

"Get out of sight." He demanded.

"Neville, I-," A contraction hit, "Damn it, Figment!" She yelled at her stomach. She felt the footsteps of the men fall all around the clearing.

"Hermione, the statue. I don't care how brave you are. You're in no position. I survived VOldemort, I can do this!" He assured, pushing Hermione toward the statue.

Hermione hated just laying down so helpless, but she could hardly drag herself to the statue. The man was sitting on a chair with a huge desk in front of him filled with globes, papers, quills, and other items. There was just enough space for her to crawl in between the statue's feet and underneath the desk, where she curled up and tried not to make a sound. Her hand shook so bad as she cast a silencing charm around the statue, and her wand clattered off the stand of the statue. She couldn't reach it, and they were here. They would see her.

Too many for Neville to fight alone. She couldn't send out a patronus even if she had her wand, she'd give away her hiding spot. She'd heard of great witches and wizards, who didn't need their wands to conjure patronuses, but couldn't and didn't have the strength to try if she had the opportunity. Pansy was right. This was so much more painful than a period.

She had her beaded bag with her! Oh, she began to dig furiously, sweat beading all over her body. She knew exactly what she was looking for, but it was probably underneath the house that seemed to be in her bag. For the first time ever, she wondered why she had so many books with her?

Yesterday, Neville had given Hermione the master coin when they were discussing creating a Dumbledore's Army for the younger children at the school, because even though they were a time of peace, one never knew when that would end.

Her fingers clasp around it. They were white. She pulled it out, and used all the strength to rub the coin.

"Time now and ASAP, place Mayor's Square in Hogsmeade." She whispered, watching as the coin glowed faintly and warmed in her hand to show that the message had been sent.

She didn't know how many people still kept theirs, but she could feel her own that she kept on her necklace warm, and prayed that someone would hear her cry for help. Her vision was blurred from the mixed pain of the knife and Figment, and prayed to every god out there for help.

FMN

Theo was lounging in the common area with most everyone sitting around with their children. The women had their baby clothes out all over the floor, and were gushing over what to dress them in, like little dolls. Theo scoffed.

All of a sudden, he saw a lot of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs start suddenly. Everyone, in unison, grabbed something from various pockets or hiding places, and check the edges of what looked like a galleon.

To say Theo was confused as an understatement.

He happened to be near Ernie, who had a curious little coin too.

"What's that?" He asked, but his question was lost in the commotion of people jumping to their feet.

"Harry!" Ernie called over everyone, and Harry shook his head.

"I don't have it, remember?" He showed a galleon, and Theo leaned with interest.

"Who does?" Susan asked.

"Neville. He called us when Hogwarts was attacked." Seamus reminded, nodding.

"He must have just sent it then." Harry murmured.

"No. Hermione has it now, he gave it to her yesterday." Ginny reminded him.

"Hermione? She has what? Guys?" Theo stood, and no one answered him.

"Well, Hermione's with Neville. Either way, it says ASAP guys." Draco flicked his in the air and Theo's jaw hung open.

"Drake what are you going on about? What's happening?" He pulled his friend aside as everyone bolted for their wands, leaving a group of confused individuals (Mostly Slytherins) behind.

"It's a coin. Can't explain, but Hermione's in trouble." He scowled, "You might as well come. She wouldn't use it unless it was an emergency."

"I'm coming too." Blaise jumped up.

"Whatever, but come on. We have to get to Bill's office so we can floo out and then apparate." Harry shook his head, pushing the three along.

It seemed nearly twenty students were gathered around. Ernie broke in, and Theo still had many questions it was clear wasn't going to be answered.

He was shoved into the floo swiftly, with Seamus and Ginny. Outside, Ginny grabbed their arms, and they were swiftly apparated to the Mayor's square. He ducked as soon as he arrived from a green curse spun through the area they appeared.

"What the-," He spun around, and saw Neville bleeding all over, and fighting off more people in black than he could count. All over the courtyard, groups of students were popping up and jumping into the fray so easy as they were breathing.

He shot spells from his wand, and was transported back to during the war. He'd never fought like this before. He'd never felt so right when he battled. Back to back with a Hufflepuff, shooting a stunner to protect a Ravenclaw, trying to make his way over to a Gryffindor- well, one in particular. Neville.

"Where's," he dodged, "Hermione?" He took out a man that was about to hit Neville. Neville breathed hard.

"The statue. She's bleeding badly, and the kid…he's…coming."

"Can he still arrive if the sac's back in Hogwarts?" he asked. Neville gave him a look that clearly said, 'hell if I know' and charged at a man who had Luna backed up in a corner. Theo spied the statue through the fight…all the way on the other side.

His cheek was cut open by the time he made it, but one man was in a much worse state and others had injuries, but he had to reach Hermione. He couldn't see her at first, and then he saw her curled in the back, breathing hard and a pool of red around her stomach.

"Hermione." He breathed, reaching a hand inside, and she hardly reacted except hiss back in pain. He bit down hard, and stood. He waved his wand, and thought of he and Drake and everyone else back before Hogwarts, sitting in a tree and eating spoils from the manor kitchen.

"Expecto Patronum! " He yelled, and a tiger leapt from his wand tip, and circled around him. He rubbed the soft silvery fur, and sent a message to Bill. The tiger leapt through a man, and then evaporated into mist.

"You…can…patronus?" Hermione asked weakly from where she was.

"Yeah. Hang in there." He said, and Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm strong, Theo. I'm not going anywhere." She assured, but her voice was waning, and the blood never seemed to stop.

He threw off his shirt and tore of a piece, "Please, put this on the wound. I can't get a clear shot of healing you from here, I don't want anything bad to happen. But Hermione, we've got to stop the blood." He whispered. Hermione swallowed hard, and with shaking hands, nodded. She made a grunt of pain as she pressed it against her side.

Bill arrived in a flash of white, along with a whole other army of people at his heels. He didn't bother to join his parents or siblings in the fight, or even Fleur who was dangerous with a wand, but pushed the offenders aside to reach where Theo was now pushing back anyone who came close, with Draco joining in the battle. His nice suit was patchy and frayed, and his fingers were scarlet with blood not his own.

"Where?" Bill spun around, a sack carefully under one arm.

"In here, Bill." Hermione managed to speak and poked her head out, now feeling safer adults had joined to help.

Bill quickly pulled Draco to him, and Flitwick and the three cast a barrier around them. He pushed the men through the mist, and Theo saw flashes of color bounce off the walls, but it didn't crack at all. It was strong. He cleared off some space on the ground, and put down a blanket. Together, he and Theo coaxed Hermione out from her cramped position, and he undid the package to reveal the baby.

"She's bleeding badly. It must have been tipped. And the baby, she's gone through quite enough contractions. But we have to be quick and careful, otherwise the baby may be harmed. She's lost so much…" He whispered.

"Can I…" Theo started, but Bill snapped his head up.

"Get Fleur and Neville. They can only help. You'd be a distraction and a bother, you are not trained for this." He said.

"But Hermione-,"

"Go Theodore!" Bill snapped savagely, and Theo stumbled back, and reached the edge of the barrier. Sending one quick look at Hermione, who grew pale on the sheet, and oh…maybe Bill was wrong and the kid would die. Maybe it wasn't perfect. Maybe here was too much trauma. Maybe—

No. No. He breathed heavily, gathering his wits, and jumped out of the milky wall into the flashing fight.

"Neville!" He yelled sharply, ducking and tripping someone, he hoped it wasn't on his side, "Longbottom!" He and Luna were back to back in fierce combat with a trio twice their size, but they battled hard. Theo had never seen such looks of determination on faces of his fighting components; it was on all of them.

He supposed that's what it looked like…when you were fighting for something that mattered. And today, he fought for Hermione.

Draco slid into Neville's spot, pushing the once awkward man toward the barrier. Neville didn't have to be told, just gave a nod to Theo and disappeared into the milky shield. Fleur was making her way over, and cupped Theo on the shoulder for a fraction of a second as she slid in as well.

Draco was back by him, pushing back the stream of black that had noticed the barrier.

"Aren't you supposed to be visiting your parents?" Theo asked, even though perhaps it was the worst of times. Draco shrugged, pushing back someone with a slightly inclined flick of his wand.

"Sometimes, someone…" He looked back, "Is more important." He gave a grim smile, "They're dead. It's not like they're going anywhere, eh?" Theo felt a cold hand grip his heart, but shoved it away. His dad was dead to him at least.

And then, like some kind of sign, they all just stopped. Around him, people in black just stepped away from their opponents and left.

"You'd better run!" Zacharias sneered, but Ginny put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that. They…it was too uniform. No, it couldn't be. This is not a good thing." She chastised, confusion seeping into her voice. Harry padded up to her.

"No. I agree." He spun around, but none of the men, even the ones they'd felled, were on the ground. They must have been grabbed as everyone apparated, "Something is up." He cussed, "Can't we have one year of normalcy?"

"They weren't fighting to get to you," Neville said as he strode out of the barrier, a tone that Theo couldn't place on his voice, "They came for Hermione. I blame myself."

"She's alive. You did what you could." Ginny said softly. Neville looked away. Mr. Weasley came scurrying up to them, adjusting his badge that was dirty from the fight.

"We need to talk about this. What happened?" He asked, and pulled Neville away.

"Wait! Is Hermione…" Theo grabbed Neville's shoulder. Neville smiled.

"You can go in now, Theodore." He said before allowing himself to be questioned by the Minister of Magic. Theo took no time, nearly jumping through the barrier.

Fleur and Bill were off to the side, and Hermione sat with a bandaged waist, holding a little bundle.

"Hermione, how are you? Are you okay? I can't…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go out and-," He said hurriedly.

"Shh…Theo. I'm fine. You'll wake him." She moved her arm, and Theo couldn't speak another word. There he was.

"Oh." He was dumbfounded. What should he say…what could he say?

That word made her laugh, because she chuckled and held him out to him. Instead, he sank to the ground, on his knees, and reached out a tentative hand to touch the fuzzy little head. He retreated, when he realized his hands were smeared with dust and dirt.

"We should really give him a name. He's not just a figment of our imagination anymore." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Theo smiled nervously, and looked around. His eyes caught on the nameplate of the statue. Hermione looked up, following his gaze.

"I was looking at that too. Xavier. Kind sounds like 'savior'." Hermione mused softly, then quieter, "And Xavier Canterbury, first mayor of Hogsmeade, saved my life. He gave me shelter. I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't had this hiding place. I don't know what happens when a witch dies during this project, but I don't think that magic could help him survive. So the mayor saved him too."

Theo looked at him. He was a Xavier; he couldn't image calling this little wizard anything else. And Theo had always liked the idea of a namesake, but never had anyone to name it after.

"Xavier Orcus Nott?" He questioned playfully. Hermione was pretty tired because she responded with,

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Of course, Theo had been joking, but somehow—probably by Bill's cruel twist of fate and those damned permanent quill pens—their child's middle name was Orcus. Hermione nearly broke his nose for the second time that day when she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of moving the story along, I am going to post the other children's names and birthdates below here, maybe with a couple side comments from Theo. Nothing to spoil the next couple chapters tho, so it's just like what will be at the top or start of the chapter.
> 
> Xavier Orcus Nott born to Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott on October 1st, 7:25 pm.
> 
> Linnet Sloper born to Demelza Robins and Jackson Sloper on October 1st, 9:09 pm.
> 
> Hazel, Sienna, and Owen Hopkins born to Lavender Brown and Wayne Hopkins on October 1st at 10:07 pm, 10:11 pm, and 10:22 pm respectively.
> 
> Silvin Thomas born to Sara Fawcette and Dean Thomas on October 1st at 11:59 pm.
> 
> Axel Creevey born to Asteria Greengrass and Collin Creevy on October 2nd at 2:32 am.
> 
> "Draco! Collin named him in that binding Wizard cerificate before I could name is Draco Jr. Don't worry, Axel's middle name is Drake, in honor of you. I stole the pen away from him." Asteria sounded all too proud of herself as she hoisted the little boy in the air. Collin shuffled by with shame.
> 
> "Axel Drake, she's kidding right?" Draco asked, his face blushing all colors of red.
> 
> "I wish." Collin was hitting his head with a textbook.
> 
> Alamar Goldstine born to Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstine on October 2nd 4:27 am.
> 
> Bain Smith, born to Eloise Midgen and Zacharias Smith on October 2nd at 5:20 am.


	8. Chapter 8

There was talking from the foyer. Theo hid behind the walls, shushing the portraits as his parents spoke in low voices to people he didn't quite know. Peeking around the corner, he saw a tear-stained girl about his age standing with them. Daphne?

She was a friend of his family, as pure-blood Slytherin families often buddied up, and in his grade. not that he cared to talk to her, she was weird. Whenever he was around her, he felt NOTHING and all the other guys claimed the felt a spark. Even seventh year boys felt a weird vibe from her, but Theo felt like he was standing next to anyone else. Which, he would consider this normal, if it wasn't for a teacher or two getting flustered at a flip of his hair.

Maybe Blaise was right, and he was gay? His dark-skinned friend had joked about that a bit recently, but Theo liked other girls. He especially liked a little mudblood that he knew his father would disown him if Master Nott were to find out, but it wasn't like he was in love with her. Or Daphne either- not her; the girliest of them all.

"Theo, we know you're lurking behind there." Theo tried to turn invisible in the wallpaper, but Dinkley- the family's house elf- pushed him into the light spilling from the main room.

Cautiously, he approached.

"Theodore, you know Daphne Greengrass, right?" His mother questioned.

"...Yeah. I mean, sure?" He asked, eyeing her. She wiped the tears away furiously with the back of her hands.

"Grab you're jacket, son. We're going somewhere." His dad said and Theo, being the good pureblood he was, complied. He was bloody terrified of his father.

As he retreated into the halls, he heard his father murmuring, "Beneficial to us all." Theo shuddered. He knew what that meant, he was getting betrothed. To Daphne Greengrass. Ew.

Dinkley was waiting with his jacket and page-boy cap. "Put them on, Little Master. It's cold out, Little Master." He said. Theo barley payed attention to the elf, worried about what was going on. From what other friends that had been...betrothed (EW!) had said, it was a in and out type of thing. This was obviously something more.

Only his mother remained in the room, and the whole area smelled faintly of floo powder and the remaining ashes flitted onto the marble. She led him into the fireplace, her smile weak, and face sorry.

They appeared in a dusty room, and Theo sneezed as the particles flew into his nose upon the landing. Upon further, there wasn't just dust. There was an overwhelming and pungent smell of lady's perfume, like someone had stupidly sprayed a whole bottle in a car. He saw a flash of skin, and his mother hastily covered his eyes, but couldn't cover his ears as well.

The particular sounds that, well, being a teenage boy, he'd only heard about in jokes and in the PlayWitch magazine Blaise had, and his face flushed so red he swore people would mistake him for a tomato. Why the heck was he here?

Out of the space in his mother's hands, he saw scantily dressed women smoking with makeup thick enough to drown a person. They eyed him curiously, eyes like panthers and lips poised with poison. Occasionally, a well dressed man would bit their neck or kiss their ears and would lead them with a trail of fingers on their flesh to other rooms.

There was a thick wooden door, and his mother gave a sigh of relief once he was safely behind. His parents didn't expect him to...do something with her, did they? Daphne was looking down, her hair rattier and expression more solemn then when they'd left school.

"Is this the boy?" A heavy and voluptuous woman asked, her lips tastefully rouged and make-up minimal.

"Theo, this is Madam Bones- no, not the official the other one. I think you know her daughter, she's in your class. Madam Bones is a... a se..." His mother faltered, and gulped, and couldn't even say the word. Theo looked at his father who was lounging in a chair behind him, and frowned, "Pleasure-witch. She owns this...place."

"What does this have to do with me?" Theo asked cautiously, but bravely.

"A lot, dear boy." Madam Bones took Daphne's frail hands, cooing in sympathy, "I wish I had known sooner, girl. I could have helped."

"I didn't even know until..." Daphne pursed her lips into a thin line, "I didn't think that the bloodline would matter." She whispered.

"It didn't. You just have an unusual mixing of genes." Madam Bones looked up to her parents, "How did I not see this coming?" SHe asked more to herself.

Theo tried to keep up with the settle hints and topics glossed over, but found himself horrendously lost.

"So there's nothing that can be done?" Daphne's mother asked, and looked at Theo hard, like she expected him to be the cure to whatever this 'thing' was.

"Not anymore. She must accept it. Theo will help." She glanced over, and then tilted her head, "Now, I think it's time for all of you except Daphne and Theo to leave. This is for pleasure witches and their others."

Theo's dad looked about to argue, but looked hard at his son and motioned for his wife to follow. The other adults followed more hesitantly.

"What's going on?" Theo asked.

"Theo, you're friends with Daphne right?" Madam Bones asked.

"Not...really." Theo scrunched up his nose.

"Okay, well you're going to make a new friend then." Daphne looked at him hard, such a look of sorrow on her cute little face.

"Why? Why me?" He asked, pushing as far back from the two ladies as he could.

"Daphne is experiencing something very adult, and it's a shame to bring children into this, but it's what must be done. She's an eighth veela and half pleasure witch, but that's from her father's side so he didn't know. It only afflicts the females of the family. It's a deadly mix, unfortunately. Boys are going to want her, and she's going to be a young woman sooner than others. She needs physical attention, otherwise she'll go mad. She can't help it...it's in her blood. Other boys may be able to satisfy her momentarily, but we are lucky we found you, many witches do not. you will never be attracted to her like the obsession others will feel, because you are meant to be with her, so she doesn't need to attract you. Do you understand?" Madam Bones finished.

"That's a little backwards." Theo made an effort not to look at either, but down at his shoes.

"Yes, but it's how it works. For her sake, you will become close to her. Even just holding her hand will ease the pain or the hunger she will feel. She will rely on you." Theo didn't like that.

"Is this a bethrotal?" He asked.

"Well, it's much bigger and more powerful than that. This is powerful magic, Theo. People like you don't just show up all the time. I can't invoke a proposal, but already the magic is drawing you two closer. Usually, magic folk like you two will fall in love naturally so there shouldn't be a problem."

Theo leapt back, and could feel the static electricity that clung to his bodies and made little webs to Daphne already.

"No!" He hissed.

"Theo, don't be selfish." Madam scolded, "You won' be able to help it. We just wanted to tell you. One day, you won't even mind."

Theo awoke suddenly, breathing hard. He was on his little cot, and he'd maybe gotten an hour or two of sleep. He rolled over, glad Daphne hadn't joined the battle. The problem was, he never feel in love with her and she never with him. He almost, sometimes, wished that he did so that his life didn't have to be so complicated, but then he remembered Hermione.

FMN

"That's all I remember."

"That's not good enough!" Mr. Weasley sounded frazzled. Hermione sighed.

"I was in the middle of labour. I've shown you the memories. What else can I do?" Hermione was eerily calm, and she surprised herself. More than anything though, she was exhausted.

"Dad. Enough." Bill snapped with a bit of hostility, dragging his hands over his face, wincing as he passed yet another scar to add to the spiderweb of faint pink lines. It ran from his left eye to the bottom right corner of his lip, and had re-opened several times in the last hour from his fingers rubbing against it.

"Son, this is serious. We need more information."

"Dad." This time it was Percy who paused their father, "Go and take a break. It's two AM. This won't help us." Mr. Weasley pursed his lips, and shook his head, but gave up all the same and ended up nodding.

"Perhaps a nap will ease my mind." He agreed, and made an awkward exit, stumbling over his own feet.

"Dad's not fit for this." Bill shook his head as soon has his father was out of ear-shot. Percy's gaze snapped up.

"He's not at all. But he was urged into the position. At upcoming elections, I'll be trying to take his place." He sounded resolved and firm, as he expected to win easily, "I'm already acting through him. He wouldn't be so far without me. he's best at his Muggle toys."

"You sound power-hungry." Bill said distastefully, wincing and tapping at the new scar.

"I'm realistic." Percy sounded offended at his brother's accusation, "While it has been a dream of mine for, well, years...I am just doing what's best for us, our family, and our world- even if you don't see it. Dad doesn't notice, and I doubt he'd mind if he did."

"I wonder why you weren't put in Slytherin, Perc." Bill turned to Hermione and gave a long, audible sigh, "i don't mean to hold you any longer."

"Yes, you've been greatly helpful. We won't call you in again. But, Longbottom? I hear we may have a couple suspects so, send him in." Percy agreed. Hermione stood up, and wiped her eyes on the back of her tattered sweatshirt. She felt groggy and her vision was fuzzy as she made her way out of the little tent and into the workings of other tents pitched in the area of the battlefield. No one was a loud to leave until the Ministry and the Aurours received enough information. Healers were attending and checking wounds still, and a couple people lay on uncomfortable little white cots with scratchy blankets and flat pillows. A little fire roared in the center. Hermione gingerly sat next to her friends. Ron was sprawled across two cots, snoring and occasionally shifting to a more comfortable position to accommodate his left arm, which had been twisted a way arms shouldn't be twisted.

Neville was drinking tea, and gave a weak smile to Hermione. "Percy-," She hadn't even finished her sentence.

"Wants to ask me some more questions. I get it." he nodded, and got up. He winced as his body ached and creaked with movement.

Luna patted his back as he left, and when he was gone, lay softly on the bed, and closed her eyes, but it was clear she wasn't sleeping. Ginny was sleeping soundly in Harry's lap, and Harry looked like a ghost.

Hermione understood the feeling he experienced. She felt it too. The last time they battled like so, there was celebration after. New life. A sense of closure. This just damned the sentiments and opened the flood-gate again. Harry looked aged, like this was once again his fault. But this time...it wasn't. It was her's.

Not quite hers, though. She snapped her head around, searching for her other connections in the tent. The little band of Slytherins sat together on three beds, talking and laughing so it seemed, so out of place and yet so comfortable. Hermione looked at Harry.

"It's okay."

"It's not." He shook his head, "I should have pushed harder to find the remainders of Lord Voldemort's followers." He said, "I almost let you get killed."

"You did nothing. Harry, they weren't looking for you. They were looking for me. This time, it's not your responsibility."

"It will always be my responsibility to keep my friends safe!" harry blinked, tensing.

"Try to sleep." Hermione fretted softly, "We can't do more tonight."

Harry shook his head, and Hermione picked herself up and walked away. She loved Harry, but he was always the...the...she couldn't even think of the world. Martyr? Hero? Crusader?

None of those truly fit Harry, but she knew that he wouldn't stop until she was safe. That's why she kind of loved him too.

Nott rocked the baby buggy with his foot, explaining something with his hands to Blaise and Draco. Draco was laying on a bed, nodding occasionally but Hermione knew it was only half-hearted. Blaise, however, was enthralled and laughed at the appropriate times and all. He noticed Hermione first.

"She reappears from the dragon's nest!" He announced, cutting off Theo's story. Theo spun around, and his tired eyes lit up. Even Draco propped his head up to look at her.

"Hermione!" Theo moved over enthusiastically, motioning for her to sit.

"I'm so tired." She blinked, and looked down at the baby, "Hey Xavier. You're so lucky to be sleeping so carelessly." She spoke to him without any of that silly baby-tone to her voice, just monotone and a slight chuckle. She continued, "I'm sorry for your middle name. Dad took advantage of my half-awake state and gave you an awful name."

"I did not take advantage of! I was joking. I can't help it Bill has a twisted sense of humor." Theo tried to complain.

"In fact, if I wasn't so tired, Xavier, I'd hit your daddy again like I did two hours ago." Hermione winked.

"Awww, no fair." Blaise smirked, "That pretty little witch over there just re-set his nose an hour ago. You have helluvah swing there." Hermione yawned, and Theo frowned.

"You should get some sleep. You just gave birth." Theo worried.

"Try explaining that to Mr. Weasley." Hermione grumbled.

"Take my cot." Theo began to get up, but Hermione shook her head.

"You should be sleeping too. Even so, I don't want you sitting on the ground."

"Climb in here with me, Granger." Draco called from the cot across the way, "It's not like we've never been in the same bed." He winked.

"What?" Theo hissed, "Back off. If anything she'd be sharing a bed with me. She's my partner."

"She was never your lover though." Draco shrugged, "Do you remember how well I knew your body Hermione? How I could make you-,"

"Draco!" Hermione growled. Draco was smirking, Theo was red in the face, and Blaise looked like he wanted a barrel of popcorn to enjoy the show further.

"Just saying," Draco lifted his blanket, "Come and crawl in. I won't bite."

"I know you, Drake." Hermione shook her head, "You do, though. I'll sleep here." She pulled back the blankets of the cot Theo was sitting on perviously.

Theo jumped up and pushed Blaise to the side, and Hermione was already falling asleep when he glanced back at her. She was tired, and scared. She was brave though, and she didn't show it.

Theo was scared too, but not for himself. He was scared for Xavier, but mostly he was scared for her.

FMN

"You wanna go back to Hogwarts with me?" Blaise glanced up from his reading to see his partner standing about, bandages rung around her hands and stomach.

"Are we cleared to leave?" It was about noon, and he'd so far only seen two or three people leave the mashing of hastily set up tents to hold everyone who had participated until they could set matters straight.

"Well, they gave me the go ahead. You can go and ask. I don't know why you'd need to be kept longer."

"They hoped I could recognize some of the people. With my family being, you know...affiliated with that."

"Oh. Right. I guess so." Mandy blushed, "I don't like remembering that."

Blaise sighed, noticing her blush and worrying she had deeper feelings than what they'd agreed upon as strictly physical. And in terms of the last comment, he didn't like to think about his past in the dark arts (every Slytherin had at least dabbled) but if it helped his friends, he didn't mind as much.

"Why did you ask if I wanted to come back with you." Blaise asked point-blank, deciding to squish any feelings before they became dangerous.

"Because...I'm..., " She lowered her voice, glancing around cautiously, "I'm...horney."

Blaise sighed in relief, and then realized after a second he hadn't a good shag for a day or so, and really needed it after this. I'd be good to get some tensions released. "I'll ask the Minister if I can leave." He agreed.

"Good. I'll waiting." She winked at him, and he gave a wolfy grin. Blaise walked over to where it seemed one of the Weaslesys was dismissing people. Yes, more and more people were leaving the tent.

"Percy, and I good to leave?"

"Why do you ask? I was coming around to people." Percy seemed a bit irked that he'd come up personally.

"I'm grimy and hungry. Plus, unfortunately I still have homework. I don't want my grade to drop." He lied, but half it was true. The world of Hogwarts still spun on and Binns wouldn't let their weekly paper be late beacause of something like a battle.

Percy looked ready to argue, but noticed he still had Theo and Draco to interrogate, and gave a long exhale. "Fine. You can go."

"Thank you, sir." He threw in for good measure. He gave a thumbs up to Mandy, rubbing his skin and recoiling in disgust. He was grimy and smelly.

As the boareded the carriage, he lifted his head, starting at her chest (and quite a wonderful one at that) and finally to her eyes. "Before we do anything, I may need to wash off."

"We both could. I doubt many are back yet, ore even realize that they can go. Should we try the Prefect's Bath?" It seemed that all the parenting students now knew the password, but the staff hadn't caught on yet, so it was quite a common place for prefects and regular parents wishing to escape their stress.

"Sounds like a beautiful plan." He agreed. He hadn't wanted to say it, but the Prefects bath was in deed his favorite shagging place. Only second to the Astronomy tower, if you didn't get caught.

FMN

"Ernie, there's something i need to do tonight." Ginny leaned and whispered to her partner as he bounced their son on his knees. His sculpted face twisted with slight confusion, and he frowned.

"It's near curfew." He argued, "What could you possibly be doing in school so late?" He asked. Ginny bit her lip; Hufflepuffs could be oblivious sometimes. The longer he stared at him, the bigger the light of understanding grew in his eyes until it was a lightbulb, "Oh! It's not..."

"In school? No...But it's very important. It's for a friend." She promised.

"Gin, what's going on." He asked.

"I can't tell you yet. Everyone will know tomorrow anyway." She shrugged with a wince.

"Then why are you telling me?" his voice was slightly irritated.

"Because it need to seem like we're in our room. I'm in our room." She said, "I'll only be gone an hour or two, after curfew checks, but I don't want to take any chances." Emeric waved his little hands at his mother, and Ginny took him and set him against her hip. He smiled.

"I'm still not following." He said.

"Just...be creative if anyone comes looking, okay? Don't let them know I'm gone." There was an unusual glimmer in Ernie's eyes.

"Creative?"

"Yes, yes. That." Ginny didn't see the gleam and later wished she had, "Anything. Got it? Just don't let them know I'm gone. If they did, someone would figure it out."

Ernie blinked at her. Then he smiled.

"Okay. If you say so."

FMN

Ginny woke him awake, and she was dressed in light blue. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and golden earrings and bangles hung from her pale body. She was applying a lightly shimmering lipgloss, smokey gray eye shadow, and a dash of mascara when he rolled out of bed and regained conscienceless. Unlike most couples, they still had their two separate rooms. Emeric would sleep in Ginny's room in a couple days, when they all passed their growth check-up by Bill tomorrow. But Ginny had left the half-way door open, and he saw her mechanically putting on the makeup.

"You look nice." He yawned, throwing on a sweatshirt over his tee-shirt; there was a chill in the room. He leaned in the threshold of the doorway, and noted that her window was wide open.

Ginny chuckled, turning around and dropping her cosmetics into a little clutch, "Expecting an answer to where I'm going?" She asked with a smile.

"Can't blame me for trying." He shrugged, and she laughed a little.

"I'll be back before dawn. You don't have to stay up for me, just...if anyone knocks on my door, answer it. And...well..you know." She didn't seem the least bit nervous to be breaking the school rules, and Ernie found that attractive. But then he frowned when he figured that when dating the great and powerful Harry Potter, this sort of thing became normal. She retrieved a package from underneath her bed, and carefully unwrapped a very expensive broomstick.

His eyes widened as she set it on her bed- that broom cost more than his house, probably. She was dressing in her fanciest black pea-coat, a beret, and little gloves. She attached a string to the clutch and swung it around her body and stuffed her wand in her boots. With a little salute, she sat on the ledge of her window, legs and broom hanging out.

"Leave this open for me to get back in." She said. Ernie nodded mutely. She leapt off and Ernie thought at first she'd fallen, but saw her hair billowing in the breeze as her broomstick floated away in the night. There was a certain magic that crackled around her, wherever she went.

Ernie put a warming charm around the window so that it wouldn't stay cold and be therefore suspicious in their room and went back to his own bed. He hoped a little someone would knock. He began to nod off, but at 3:58 am there was tiny taps on Ginny's door.

Ernie flung himself into action. He threw off all his clothes and replaced his pants with a towel, and then wet his hair in the sink. There was a tiny shower in Ginny's room, as with all rooms (Although the nice ones were the communal ones, but the adults figured that the kids would need someplace to wash away late-night barfy children.) He turned the shower on full blast and placed his wand on the floor facing the door. He'd been dabbling a bit in wandless magic, but hadn't tried it on anyone. Showtime.

He couldn't have picked a better person to be at the door. Ron- and two others; Corner and Lisa.

"Where's Ginny? We have to ask her for a class assignment how the cauldron is doing. She should have reported to us by 3 am." Lisa sounded worried. Then, she realized what he was wearing and her face reddened.

"Put some clothes on, MacMillan." Corner rolled his eyes.

"I'm in the middle of a very enjoyable shower, thank you very much." He raised an eyebrow.

"Can we come in? We need to talk to Ginny." Ron asked, peering around him, "What are you doing in her room?" He asked.

"Oh, well, you know." He shrugged casually, "I'll ask her if she wants to come out to see you, but I think she's enjoying the shower too." He cleared his throat and called back to the empty shower, "Hey Gin? Wanna put some clothes on and come out of the shower? I guess you had a homework that you forgot.." He looked back to see the desired effect on their faces. Ron looked horrified, Lisa was wide-eyed, and Corner was a bit surprised (And that was a lot for him).

"What? No! She's dating Harry and you and..." Ron stuttered. Ernie waved his fingers behind his back and the wand did what it was supposed to. Made it sound like Ginny was giggling and laughing and asking him to come back to join him.

Lisa began to back away, "Sorry to disturb you." She mumbled, red in the face.

"Put a sock on the door, man. I didn't need to see that mental image." Corner winced, and began pulling Ron away.

"Don't say anymore! God, first Harry and now this? My poor brain can't handle those pictures any longer." He winced. As Corner escorted Ron away, he turned back and gave a suggestive wink.

"Safety first, big guy." He laughed and Ron made a noise. Ernie waved goodbye and closed the door.

Well, he was quite certain that no one would be bugging them again tonight. He took of his towel and decided to climb into the shower for real. It felt nice. And the best thing, they'd never expect from Ernie it would be all just fancy magic. And she did say to be creative.

Oh, he was sure the rumor wouldn't be passed around. He would feel a bit guilty, so he'd go to Harry tomorrow. Maybe the boy-who-survived would punch him. He supposed that's okay. Lisa was mortified, and just a polite girl, so he was sure she'd keep quiet. No one would believe Ron, and Corner wouldn't want to tell anyone because he was ashamed and angry he wasn't getting anything from Bones himself. Yes, he'd thought it all through.

He may have been a Hufflepuff, but more than anything, he was still a teenage boy.

FMN

Ginny beamed at her best friend in her house. Despite popular belief, it wasn't Hermione. Hermione was farther away from her. She was part of the Golden Trio, while Ginny had been stuck behind at Hogwarts. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend, sometimes it seemed, and she was Hermione Granger- not labeled as anyones. Ginny sometimes resented Hermione for that, but tried not to let her bug it too much. No, as she was stuck at Hogwarts in the dark, she'd formed other closer friends.

She was surrounded by them now, but everyone had their eyes on one person.

"She looks so beautiful." Luna whispered, "It must be the Lufkrigs keeping bad energies away. I gave her a charm to summon them."

Ginny agreed with the first part, and just smiled at Luna's creatures. "It was her mother's, you know. I think she would have wanted her to wear it."

"Shame more people couldn't come." Collin shook his head, snapping another picture.

"In a couple years, they will." Neville clapped him on the shoulder, smiling like a proud father, "In a couple years, they won't have to hide."

"I'm glad we're here though." Ginny smiled softly, linking hands with Luna on one side and Collin on the other. Neville started, though, moving away to go over to Jack and hug him.

When Hogwarts went dark, Jack Sloper became Neville's apprentice to the cause, and Neville thought of him as a younger brother. They looked very similar, with their thick brown hair and same-sloping chin. Jack was grinning ear to ear, and couldn't help looking back at the old wizard and Demelza, and then to his newborn daughter Linnet who'd been born only hours before (Demelza had insisted, and had left her hospital bed, and she looked great).

"I need the witnesses to sign here." The old wizard spoke up, and Ginny signed her name on one of the four lines. The other three followed in suit. Then, Demelza and Jack signed their names, and the sheet glowed with blue and vanished with a pop, she guessed to the record cabinets.

"Well, you've said vows, we've done the marriage incantation, witnesses have sighed..." He ticked the list off on his fingers, "That's it. Well, Mr. Sloper. You may now kiss Mrs. Demelza Sloper.

Demelza was the one to throw her arms around her new husband, and kiss him hard enough that he almost buckled. Ginny clapped her hands and whistled with joy. She couldn't be happier in that moment for her best friend. They both deserved a little happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

(October 2nd)

Ron couldn't figure it out, it seemed. He was utterly distracted down in the dungeons, and could hardly focus on chopping the ingredients before him without accidentally hitting his finger.

"Weasley!" Corner snapped, and Ron jumped around.

"What?"

"You nearly cut the root side-ways. Merlin, where's your head. If you had done that, we would have to gotten more, and we can't afford that- time wise, or money wise." Michael said, pushing Ron away from the cutting board to finish the job in a more timely manner.

"Sorry. I was...thinking." He said.

"Clearly. Although, I'm quite surprised an intelligent thought didn't die of loneliness in your head." Corner sniggered. People questioned why the sharp and sarcastic boy wasn't put in Slytherin, as it seemed that his snide comments and sly face would have landed him among the other snakes, as Hogwarts had begun to call him 'Corbeau-Sperpent' or the RavenSnake. His son, named Beau, he claimed wasn't in honor of his nickname at all, but few actually believed him.

"Is your next son going to be named 'Serpent', Corbeau?" Blaise asked with a scowl when he'd found out, but Ron thought the dark-skinned boy may have been slightly amused. But he wasn't sure.

"Hey!" Ron hissed, pulling himself back to the present and comprehending the lash.

"Both, stop it." Lisa and Ginny stirred the cauldron, and his sister yawned. Lisa was glaring at the two boys, and Corner huffed and turned back to finish Ron's job.

Ron stared hard at his sister. That' just what he couldn't figure out. He'd been running through the incident at his sister's room all day and into the night, and it wasn't adding up.

Not about her and Ernie. That was...unfortunately, foreseen. Everyone knew that Harry and Ginny were on the rocks recently, so he supposed he wasn't surprised. Ernie was a nice enough kid. A little fuzzy, if you know what i mean, but over-all decent, as any Hufflepuff should be. And since Primrose was born, Harry and Hannah seemed like more than just two partners, but he could be wrong.

No, what confused him was why his sister (as much as he wanted to bleach his brain at the thought) got more game currently than he did?

They hadn't told Harry about the incident. Honestly, the figured he already knew. And if not? Well, it wasn't their secret then to tell. Lisa refused to talk about the meeting, turning as red as fire each time Ron tried to bring it up, and finally left altogether whenever he did. Corner was sour too.

"Ever since Beau, I can't get anything from Bones! Not that we did before, but c'mon! What happened to pregnant girls always hot for us and stuff?" Ron didn't want to invoke a fight and suggest that Bones didn't want him in the first place, but he figured that was the reason. Corner did, however, take free moments to taunt his sister. Clearly, it was supposed to be a secret because she had the confused, 'i-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look down.

Ginny and Ernie. Ginny being able to release all her tensions. Little innocent Ginny better in bed currently than he. It was just wrong.

"That should be it for now." Lisa turned down the burner, and Ron sighed in relief.

"Good. I'm going down to see what Pucey has cooked for lunch." Ginny collected her things, and Corner made a comment about if she'd be getting desserts from Ernie, and Ginny once again looked bewildered.

"I'll come too. Shut up, Corbeau." Lisa hissed, following Ginny out. Corner looked at Ron, and shrugged.

"See you in a couple hours." He nodded to the pot, "Hopefully you'll be ready to participate." He sounded like a teacher scolding a student, and Ron told him this. Corner just glared at him and left the room.

Ron glanced around, seemingly lost, but in reality he knew exactly where he wanted to go...if he could just make the first step...

Pansy was exactly where Pansy had situated herself at three am this morning, after scolding Ron for coming back from the battle.

"You could have died! God, Weasley, you're so insensitive to my children." She hissed.

"I think you were worried." Ron grinned, and Pansy stiffened, "And they are half mine, you know. Takes two to tango."

"Not at all. I just am NOT raising twins alone." She muttered, it was then Ron noticed the open cans of paint.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Painting the twin's room. White is so...boring." She said.

"Ugg this yellow would make the sun cringe even. It's nearly neon." He winced.

"Mixed with this teal and lavender, it will look just fine." She insisted firmly. Ron saw new paintbrushes laying on the ground too, and groaned.

"No magic?"

"Magical paint fumes could harm the children." Pansy said, even though it was only partially true, "Besides. I need to kill this wall with color before I kill you." Ron only put his hands up in surrender, and backed out of the room to sleep. The twins each lay on one bed (What they couldn't share, he thought grudingly), with little Addie with her ginger fluffy hair on his bed. He hadn't the heart to move her, so just gently lay beside her, and found himself protectively shielding her from falling off. He was sure he had woken once to find Pansy smiling softly at the pair before a frown was put back on her face and returned to painting.

He'd woken up with the twins crying, and went around his usual day. Now he returned to find the room nearly finished. Pansy was on a ladder, slashing the wall almost violently to reach the remaining white spaces that taunted her small body.

Ron knew she was attractive. In those tight little shorts and tank top, she was nearly irresistible to him. Not that he'd let her know that, though. But it wasn't like she was currently with anyone- she hadn't dated anyone in years. Why not?

It made him angry. Why couldn't he have been paired with Lav. If they were partners, he would be just as successful as his sister. But Lav was the type of girl who was utterly faithful, and thought it to be a bad mother to date anyone other than Wayne...even if she didn't like him. To set a good example, she'd said. To prove that Mommy and Daddy love each other.

Or Padma. She was pretty enough. Or even crazy Luna. He knew how to get around her. Anyone but Pansy. Pansy would never go for it. It would have helped if she'd been ugly, but her her pug-like face had receded and turned into one of those rare, exotic, and alluring faces that things like mermaids or fairies had. Damn fairies.

"Way to help me!" Pansy said aghast, "How long have you been standing there? No help!" She insisted.

Ron was lost for words. Not because she intimidated him, but because he was really trying hard not to say something stupid, insulting, or vulgar...or all three.

"What should I have expected. I bet you've been off playing chess all day while I have slaved to paint these walls for hours on end. Did I ever hear a work of help? A question if I could do it? No! You just assumed, you pig!" She threw down the paintbrushes, her eyes static with anger.

Her hair was messy, and her face and hands were smeared with paint. She was sweating and a little bit dirty and Ron thought she was too sexy and flirty to be real. He could only focus on one thing at a time but had three or more very prominent problems: watch his mouth, watch his fingers, or keep down there controlled.

Think of Umbridge. In her underwear...with Snape...in a speedo...and McGonagall...Dammit. Even the most disgusting scenario he could imagine didn't kill the beast and his focus just snapped. Pansy had gotten close enough to poke him in the chest- just as she was doing, insulting him and yelling with each jab.

He grabbed her wrist tightly, and there was a flash of fear across her face. There were suspended and frozen for a moment, each staring in wonderment of each other. Ron was acutely aware of the softness of her little wrist in his calloused and scarred fingers. Her whole body tensesed and Ron wasn't sure he was completely responsible for what happened next.

Pansy flinched as his other hand moved, but the destination was very off-track from what she expected. His right palm roughly pulled her head up toward him and his left hand abandoned her wrist to pull and rest on the small of her back, achingly close to sinking lower to inappropriate measures. There was wild surprise in her eyes before his rough lips met hers, and kissed her with all his pent up frustration and lust.

He didn't know what to expect. Would she punch him? Knee his balls? Spit in his face? Bite his tongue off?

None of the above, instead pressed herself closer making a soft noise of pleasure. Ron grew braver, and let his hands slip under the back of her shirt, running across the clasp of her bra, spidering closer and closer...and then broke back.

He didn't even look to see her expression as turned and slammed the door. He pounded hard on Harry's door, and nearly punched his friend in the face before he realized his friend had opened up for him.

"Ron! What the heck, mate?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses to see his friend.

"I just snogged the bloody hell out of Pansy!"

FMN

Ginny couldn't figure it out.

Of course, the wedding had been beautiful. Demelza was a african Goddess in her draped white gown, and she hadn't seen that sort of look on Jack's face since the war. For once, perhaps, the world fit into harmony.

There was this nagging feeling, though, about Harry. They'd been talking less and less. He was always 'busy' now or 'with Primrose', which was cool and fine and all, but not when it seemed to be an excuse. And so many times before had she been walking down the street that people would stop her saying; 'Hey! You're Harry Potter's girlfriend, right?'

Wrong. Well, yeah, right. But it's not like she hadn't done nothing during the war. She had a name! Harry was the chosen one, the savior, whatever the magazines wanted to call him, but almost never in any articles did they say her name. It's like she was just the little ditz he'd found one day and no one believed it to be serious. Ginny was beginning to question the length of their relationship too.

But perhaps she was being silly. Perhaps this was just another trial. Perhaps if she just was patient, just persevered, it would all be okay.

She packed her things slowly, glancing around the potion time nearly five times just to be sure, her head caught in deep concentration. Lisa nudged her softly, once out side of the potions room.

"What's up, girlie?" SHe asked her potions partner. Ginny made a face.

"I don't know. I'm confused." She admitted.

"About what?"

"What does Corbeau mean, about desserts. And everything. Why would Ernie be making me dessert. It's not like he can cook; at least I don't think so." She added.

Lisa looked uneasy. "Well, after last night..." She began.

"Oh my gosh, you know?" Wild fear swept through Ginny. If they knew that she snuck out...it was only too soon before someone would hear. Oh gosh, she didn't need any trouble. Lisa looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I guess we...assumed. I don't know Gin, you made it pretty obvious what was going on." She said, her voice a little harder and face a little redder.

"Was the window too obvious?" Ginny moaned, "Or my bed made? I knew I should have kept it messy!" Ginny shook her head, mentally wondering what was so 'obvious' about her escape. She thought she was so careful.

"What?" Lisa looked just as confused as she did now.

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't want anyone to know. We didn't want anyone to know," She revised, thinking of Demelza. Then a thought hit her, "How does this still connect with Ernie?"

"I think Ernie wanted people to know. I thought you knew he was talking to us." Lisa crossed her chest, looking very uncomfortable.

"Talking to you about...what?" Ginny was afraid to ask. She asked him to keep ONE promise. Just one!

"Well, you two. Together. As a couple." Lisa said bluntly. Ginny came to a full stop, and it took Lisa a couple moments to notice she wasn't walking beside the red-head any more.

"What the hell?" Ginny sputtered.

"Oh, geeze, don't act so innocent." Lisa rolled her eyes, "You know. You two. In the shower last night. Ernie answered the door in a towel. Said you two were busy and you called him to come back." She said, looking at Ginny a bit strangely. Ginny shook her head hard.

"I didn't...I never...No. That didn't happen." Ginny spun around.

"Where are you going?" Lisa called.

"To figure this out!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder, hiking her bag up as it began to slip down her shoulder. She knew that he was in a class right now, but didn't care too much because everything made sense. She didn't say to spread rumors, she said to make sure no one knew she was gone!

Luckily, the class was more of a 'on your own' type of thing, with the teacher out of the room. Ernie was working on proof of...something...laughing with Justin like there wasn't a care in the world. He looked up in surprise at her approach.

"Hey Gin. What are you doing here? Emeric is fine, by the way, Lav started a babysitting service so I dropped him off there if you're wondering." Ginny already knew about Lav, as she'd stopped Ginny in the halls about an hour ago to comment how smart and nice her son was. Which, of course, made Ginny proud.

Ginny roughly hoisted Ernie from his seat, even though he towered over her by a good foot. His laughter died when he saw her enraged expression.

Without warning, she punched his face. Her fist met his eye with a satisfying slap. "You know what it's for!" She hissed, and spun around, stomping out. She hoped he got a black eye. Now she had to find Harry and explain in case it got around to him before she had a chance to explain.

Oh, Merlin. The last thing she and Harry needed was another roadblock in their relationship.

FMN

"Don't resent her, she can't help it. I can't help it."

Well, Hermione couldn't help it. When Theo brought it up, she realized that she maybe did resent Daphne. Just a bit. And Theo too. Theo a lot.

She pushed that from her mind and looked down at her homework. Instead of her neatly ordered outline for a huge Transfiguration paper due at the end of the year, in addition to the successful adaption of becoming an animangus, she saw nonsense words scribbled over and over and over.

Frustrated, she balled the paper up, taking out a clean sheet of parchment, and wrote her name at the top. She paused, though, and picked up the paper from the ground near her desk it sat. Unfurling it, she sighed at what she'd written.

The phoenix will rise again. He must be snuffed out.

It sounded like...like...another foretelling (oh, because that's exactly what they needed.) She was unsettled by this, and couldn't stop looking at Xander. Was he the phoenix they were referring to? It must be. It must be. She picked up Xander, and he blinked up at her, but at one week old (technically), they were fuzzy. When she held his little forehead to hers, though, it seemed that he recognized her and gave a little baby smile. The spell had been lifted yesterday, making all the children officially one week old. The classes would be daily now, explaining the norms for the children as they hit another week. Once they became older, thus later in the school year, the classes would become less frequent.

He began to squirm and she wondered if he was hungry. She knew some of the girls in the class insisted nurse-feeding their children, like Lav and surprisingly Pansy and Astoria, but Hermione was still uneasy about it. She knew the practical advantages of breast-feeding, but also knew that he was magic and not...hers. Bill strongly advised to breast feed for at least a couple days at the least, but encouraged to do it much longer.

Grudingly, she unbuttoned her Oxford, solidifying her promise that as soon as Bill said it was okay at the least to wean them on other sorts of milk, she would. Xander never bit like other parent's children did. She heard from Ginny that Emeric always hurt her when nursing, so agreed with Hermione to stop as soon as they could.

Hermione looked at his tuffet of brown hair and noticed his dark eyes looking up. She moved her head slowly and his eyes followed her movements. Sighing in relief, it seemed he was learning at a decent pace.

When he finished she swaddled him back up (today's lesson was on swaddling correctly, but Hermione already knew) and put in in the baby carrier. She was off to somewhere she never thought she'd go ever again.

Madame Trelawney's.

She had retired after the war, and a young and blond haired bimbo with a big chest had taken her place. Hermione had never seen such a clamber by the younger students to enter a class.

Madam Trelawney now resided in a little eccentric house just outside of Hogsmeade in the forest, where Hermione found her dancing in a circle, arms outstretched and eyes closed.

Her first choice would have been, of course, the Department of Mysteries, but they were still recovering after her and her friend's incident there, and it was rather far and hard to explain why she wanted to go. She opened her mouth to speak but was surprised to see the frail old woman speak first.

"Ah, Dear Hermione. You came sooner than expected." Hermione sighed. She was a 'seer' (if you believed in that sort of thing, of course) why should Hermione have expected this to be a completely spontaneous trip?

"Yes I suppose so." Hermione milled cautiously at the little picket fence that was adorned with odd chimes, bells, whistles, metal, and gems unsure wether she should move forward.

"What are you waiting for? We have to talk, something...important?" Trelawney motioned forward and Hermione unlatched the gate and moved into the little yard and followed her former teacher up the rickey old steps of the stone cottage.

Inside, it the clutter and chaos reminded her of the Weasley's house. But it was brighter and had less space, but filled with more useless items. But hanging from all the rafters were dials, chimes, and odd contraptions that Hermione had never come across that occasionally whistled or beeped. Strange indeed.

The sitting area she was led to was...quaint. Stitched blankets and pillows on a floral couch with an armchair opposite and a table depicting the movement of the stars at the level of her knees. She sat on the armchair. Trelawney hovered about like a bumble bee, and then snapped and hurried into the kitchen.

She returned with a bright blue platter filled with a steaming beverage, cookies, and a set of cups.

"Coffee? I like to keep awake and such, you know. I'm just addicted I suppose." Trelawney laughed nervously and Hermione politely accepted, but declined sugar or milk. She tasted it, and found with little surprise it taste of earth and thinly drained water, but she pretended to sip to be courteous.

"Have you a prophecy recently?" Hermione asked softly, so that it seemed the wind had to carry her voice, "About...a phoenix?" Trelawney looked utterly surprised, and hope glimmered in Hermione's chest for one sparkling moment. But then Trelawney shook her head and that little hope gave a moan and died.

"No. I haven't. But," Hermione leaned forward expectantly at the but, "I have had a dream." Hermione waited expectantly for her to continue, but the woman did not. Instead, she squealed when she saw the portable buggy at Hermione's feet.

"Oh!" She gasped, "I knew McGonagall had issued the class, but well...he's just precious." She gave Hermione a hard look, "He is your child?" She asked.

"Project. But, I suppose, in a way, yes." Hermione stumbled, blushing hard when she realized how insensitive her first reply had sounded.

"May I?"

"Oh yes." Hermione hurried to undo the safety straps and lift her son out of the carrier. She cradled him softly, placing a hand underneath his head and tilting his head so the lady could see. She wasn't sure she was ready to hand him over to one of her least favorite ex-teachers, but was fine with holding him.

Trelawney hissed, and jumped back, pushing the whole sofa back a foot or two. "It's him!" She gaped, and Hermione's face turned to worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked hastily, "What is he?" She asked.

"The dream. I remember it vividly. The world was burning, it was ghastly. Darkness everywhere. But then, the most brilliant bird ever burst up from the ashes, making the sky turn to day. A firebird. And riding it were three people, three people I did not know or could not make out. One girl and two boys. But now, that I see his face, I know for certain he was one of them." Trelawney took a shuddering breath, "It has not been said yet, but I am near certain he is one of the three that will be our next savior."

There was utter silence on Hermione's part. "I have not made a vision, nor none of my colleagues in my field. But soon enough, I can promise you, there will be a prophecy at your hands. My dear, I knew to expect great things! Best friends with the savior of one generation, mother of the savior of the next!" Hermione hated every word the woman spoke, especially the 'savior', as that was part of the reason he had been named. It was all too coincidental for her liking.

But then, a stranger thought hit her.

"Madam...how old were the people in your dream?"

"Oh," Trelawney stroked her chin, deep in thought, "I'd say...teens? Maybe young adults?" Hermione gave a half-laugh, half-gasp.

"Well then it can't be Xavier." She motioned to the babe in her arms, "You know he's magical, right?" She asked.

"Oh yes, very magical indeed. With a mother like you, it's sure to be expected." She chuckled, and Hermione shook her head.

"No. Not like that, fake." She growled in frustration. Trelawney looked confused.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about this class?" Hermione sighed, "It's not like all the women really got pregnant. It was a stimulated pregnancy. THeir only magic, fake babies, not real. They can't die, and at the end of the year, they'll vanish. They grow a week each day, and won't be more than three or four when the course is over."

"Well, that can't be right. No..that's impossible." Trelawney looked at her hands, murmuring words under her breath, "I know for positive it was him! You came and found me." She accused. Hermione was already leaving.

"I know, it was a mistake and I'm very sorry for your time. It was silly of me to come. I'm sorry, once again." She said quickly, walking quickly out of the little house, angry, upset, and overwhelmed.

She was almost gone from sight of the little house when Trelawney burst from her house, yelling after Hermione, "Are you quite sure he'll disappear? How can one know that what is in front of you is not real!"

Hermione choose to ignore her, and attempted to dump the entire encounter from her mind at the very least as she hastened back to the school grounds.

FMN

Hannah sipped her tea quietly. She gave a forced smile at the soft dabble of the voices of her friends. Nervously, though, she continually glanced back at Mr. Potter, who was scratching his head over his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, trying to recall simple things he learned in his third year.

He'd confined in his partner that he was too worried about the recent attack to do much. He was always worried for Hermione, and watched her closely, and it seemed for the past day his face was glued in a frown.

She worried for him.

"So I told him, well, yellow's not really my color. Oh it was beautiful, but not for me. Just so washed out and all. A pretty burgundy may suit me better, don't you think?" Hannah faintly heard three voices murmur in agreement, then silence.

"Hannah?" Susan poked her friend, "Don't you agree with Astoria?"

Hannah didn't much care for the little dark-haired Slytherin; she found Collin's unfortunate partner vain, uneducated, self-obsessed, and utterly materialistic. But, she wasn't mean to anyone, and Astoria had a rocky start, being the youngest of anyone in the group. Surprisingly, though, an excellent mother- to her credit.

Hannah glanced over at her, seeing Astoria's face. Behind the much calmer look of expectancy, she saw a deeper urge, a plea to be accepted and to be in a group two years her elder. Therefore, Hannah gave a genuine smile, and said, "I think you'd look beautiful in any color. I suppose I envy your complexion. I'm too pale and full of freckles to be pretty."

Astoria's face sighed with a momentary triumph, and a quick smile at Hannah before she shook her head. "I guess that's flattering, but none of you have seen me in orange! That's even worse." Well, she didn't quite expect Astoria to counter her jab about her lack of beauty.

The other three girls twittered with laughter, and Hannah chuckled, but couldn't help her head leaning back with hope of catching Harry's face. She thought at Ginny. Ginny had a lot of freckles and pale skin. But with that flaming head of hair and soft blue eyes, she really was beautiful. For her, it worked. Hannah's eyes were almost olive-green, too dark and muddy, and her hair was a nondescript color somewhere in between blond and brown. She looked good in maybe two colors, and everything else made her figure flat and manly. She was petite, but shapeless. Ginny, bluntly, had boobs. Boundless breasts that every man wanted to touch.

But Ginny and Harry hadn't spoken today. Not once. Was it too soon to hope?

Hannah spotted Morag on the other side of the room, reading quietly. Her vibrant hair, now electrifying blue as of yesterday, shimmered in the light. Hannah wasn't sure what was going through her mind, but she pushed herself up off the chair.

"Hey, Susan? Watch Primrose for a bit. I need to do something." Susan bounced her own child on her leg, and saw the baby girl sleeping soundly in a carrier, and nodded, but her eyes were curious.

Hannah pushed a wavy lock of her hair behind her ear, and cautiously approached Morag.

"Hey, Morag." She said hesitantly, and the girl looked up, bored.

"Yeah?" She chewed gum, her eyes lazy and disinterested.

"You dye your hair a lot, right?" Hannah felt the stupidity of her question, and bit her lip in anger.

"Hum...yeah?" Morag furrowed her eyebrows, and Hannah blushed under her intense and glazed look.

"Well, uhm, where would you suggest buying hair dye. I mean, good stuff." Morag's eyes lit up.

"What kind of color do you want? Blue? Purple? Pink? Or maybe bright, red!" She was sitting up, leaning forward, and pulled on a strand of Hannah's locks, feeling her hair. Hannah stepped back, faltering at the unexpected touch.

"Well, not exactly. I just...want to be prettier." She felt so sad and pathetic to even say that, "Never mind. Forget I said that. I just...this color is so...so...!" She felt frustrated with the lack of words to express everything she wanted to say.

"It's for him, isn't it." Morag asked, looking behind Hannah. Hannah didn't have to look with her to know who she was referring to.

"No." She only half-lied, "I just want to feel different."

"Of course." Morag didn't sound convinced, but glanced her up and down, "Well, in that case, no ginger- which is sad, because in the light, you have auburn glimmers." Hannah grabbed a strand of hair, desperate to see what Morag talked about but was disappointed, "And...well, black or brown just wouldn't look good. What about really pale. Like bright yellow. Not like neon, but yellow hair like that older Greengrass has." Morag pointed to Daphne eating ice-cream with her hair in a messy bun and sweatpants on. Both the Greengrass sisters looked good in whatever the wore, Hannah decided.

"Yes. Yes." Hannah nodded twice, "Yes. Where do I get that color?" She asked.

"No need, we'll just bleach your hair. I have that, of course. First golden tool to any decent hair dye job." Morag lazily checked her watch, "When's the next class?"

"Not until after dinner." Hannah said, "Four hours."

"Wanna do it now?" Morag got up, dog-earing her book and began walking away. Hannah looked back at Susan, who was giving her a 'what-the-flying-kneazles' sort of look, but Hannah pretended not to see. Susan wouldn't do anything to Primrose. Besides, Harry was a foot away.

She knew where Morag's room was, and the girl was already in the bathroom, humming a bit to herself.

"I wish we had a tub, but we don't. We have a sink." Morag commented softly. Morag's room was smokey and disorganized to the extreme. Hannah hesitated in the threshold, trying not to step on any of the little piles of Morag's things. Clearly, Elladora slept with Draco.

"Take your clothes off." Morag commanded and Hannah sputtered.

"But...you...I...I don't...Morag!" She fished for words, and Morag had a bemused look on her face.

"What? You think this was some grant plot to bed a girl? No 'fence, but I don't go for girls like you." Morag threw a towel at her, once black but now spotted white like a Dalmatian.

"Bleach will kill anything you wear, unless it's white. And seeing that you're not wearing anything white, I'd get undressed." She advised after Hannah still did not move.

"What sorts of girls do you go for?" Hannah thought to as she wrapped the towel around herself and undressed down to her bottom layers.

Morag's eyes were softer. "Well, I'm sure you heard about the whole thing with Lisa. I mean, who didn't?" She gave a shake of her head, and shrugged, "I don't know. Beautiful girls. Girls every guy wants. Big buts and boobs; none of those skinny man ladies." Hannah frowned, realizing she may have just been insulted, but none the less was pretty glad that Morag wasn't into her. It set her at ease.

"Lisa isn't exactly that sort of girl. I don't know, Astoria maybe." Hannah whispered.

"Lisa's the exception. I don't know why it's her, but it is. I wish it wasn't, but it is. And if I could just bang Astoria I would, one night stand. Her personality is too ghastly to imagine even talking to her. I try not to focus on girls here though. Everyone is so judgmental." Morag looked away.

"I'm sorry." Hannah folded her clothes and set them on the one clean spot in the other girl's room.

"Why? You didn't make me this way. I've never heard you say anything about me that's mean." Morag shrugged.

"I couldn't." Hannah was mortified at the idea of saying anything mean about anyone, even if they deserved it.

"Right. Hufflepuff." Morag shrugged, and motioned to the bathroom, "Shall we?"

When Hannah reappeared nearly two hours later, she touched her now golden-white curls, breathing deeply in surprise.

"Hey, you're almost hot enough for met to for now." Morag joked, and Hannah realized it was lighthearted and shook her head.

"Thank you!" She nearly hugged Morag, but realized that she was only in a towel and Morag looked a little uncomfortable, so just settled for a wide grin. She dressed quickly, brushing through her new hair with her fingers.

"You owe me." Morag grumbled softly, but it was half-hearted.

"Of course. Anything. Ever." She promised, and thanked her again before Morag told her to 'get out' because she had some 'stuff to get done.'

Hannah thought they may even become friends as she left.

In the common rooms, she was acutely aware of a baby crying. Worried about Primrose, and mentally berating herself for acting so selfishly, she quickened her step. She saw her friend gathered around, and loud fighting rising above the crowd. She spotted Harry on the chair, patting Primroses' back, their tiny daughter looking confused and overwhelmed with all the noise.

"How could you be so stupid? Never leave a baby unattended!" She heard Astoria squawking, and Hannah pulled her hair into two pigtails and pushed to the front.

"I didn't know he could roll off! He was on a couch!" Eloise looked frazzled, and Bain was wailing his head off.

"Even newborns can wiggle off couches." Hannah said, scooping the child into her arms, "Is he okay or not?"

"I don't know. It just happened." Astoria hissed.

"Maybe take him down to the infirmary?" Hannah suggested dryly, her worry making her patience thin.

"Right. Yeah." Susan nodded, and Eloise's acne flared up even worse with her blubbering.

"Where's Smith?" Someone asked as Hannah pushed the voices away and made way for the infirmary. He was taken immediately by the nurse, who glared at Eloise.

"I went for some milk. I di..didn't know that he could r..r..roll off! I swuh...swear. And his head made a horrible...smack...and...and...he's going to die!" Eloise cried.

"Calm down, girl. They can't die." Astoria snorted at the girl and Eloise just sobbed into her hands, "I've ruined him! Oh god, he's going to be dull because of me."

"He'll be fine, I'm sure. Madam knows what she's doing." Susan assured, rubbing soft circles on her friend's back. The infirmary door banged open, and Smith rolled in.

"What the hell, Midgen?" He asked, and yanked his partner out the door, yelling. Hannah sighed, and left, seeing as she would only get upset to stay around longer. Harry was waiting outside, just around the corner.

"What a deal." He gave a low whistle. He looked at Eloise and the infirmary door, shaking his head, "It's moments like these I'm glad you were my partner. At least you won't end up killing our project." He commented. Smith howled at Eloise, and his words were inaudible but loud.

"And it's time like these I'm glad you don't have his temper." Hannah said, warmed at the comment he made previous, tingling down to her toes. She half-hoped he'd notice her hair, but all the same was just as pleased and accepting when he didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

It was two A.M and Minerva McGonagall was still up, reading and re-reading the notes in front of her. She drank a little glass of long cooled coffee, but hardly noticed the taste.

"My dear friend, it's rather late." The sound of a portrait made her jump. She spun to see her wise old friend smiling at her.

"Albus." She sighed with a small, sad smile, "No rest for the restless." She said calmly, rubbing her eyes.

"You must sleep, Minnie. Nothing is too important to forgo what you need to keep yourself awake and be a better person tomorrow."

"I just thought we were done with all this." Minerva was a very intellectual women, as many students knew and respected, and very little lost her temper or showed any fear, but tonight...tonight her feelings got the better of her.

"When is such things ever done?" Snape asked with a shake of his head from his own portrait adjacent to Dumbledore's. Dumbledore nodded in thought, but turned a warm and welcoming gaze toward Minerva.

"I fear so much for these children, and their children at that!" She huffed, pushing aside a well-read report.

"They are not real, but they cannot be killed." Snape mulled softly from his place, shaking his head.

"I don't know if these people know that or know something we don't. All we do know is...he went here." She paled.

"The attacker?" There was surprise on Albus' face and many other headmasters or mistresses gaped at Minerva and she just stayed silent.

"If he had not, there would not have been so much a problem. But he knows these halls. He knows these classrooms. I'm sure with a little luck, he knows where their dorms are. I'm positive he would have not kept such information for himself." She frowned, "A Ravenclaw. Two years before Harry entered...of all things, a muggle-born. While there is no relative of his at the school currently, there are still younger siblings of his friends here. One question, just an honest question, and our students may be in grave danger." Minerva put her head in her hands, "I feel it's best not to tell the seventh years."

"A muggle-born?" Snape seemed not able to suppress his surprise, and his features tilted slightly.

"It makes no sense." Dippet frowned, "A muggle born in Voldemort's ranks?"

"Do not rule out the seemingly impossible. Many odder things have occurred. I feel she knows no more." Dumbledore directed the statement to Minerva who nodded.

"Nothing. Just a name, and a false address. There's been no record of him in the past five years." She pursed her lips, "I feel I've already failed as a headmistress. If only you were alive, Albus and Severus. Perhaps things would have been different."

"Now, Minne. You are showing great courage and strength in matters of these. I doubt I'd be much better off than you." Albus assured.

"Difficult times." Snape agreed.

Minerva felt worn, and nodded faintly, distracted. She went to her personal quarters and sat on the large four poster bed. A smiling photo on the wall lost his happy grin.

"My love," He said, "You seem troubled. I haven't seen you in quite some time. Your bed not slept in three days."

"Elphie." Minerva turned toward her late husband, sniffling, "I feel so lost. I wish you were here."

"We both know I'm a horrible problem solver." He said with a chuckle.

"But you always made me laugh." She gently touched the frame and crackling paint of his portrait, smiling fondly.

"Our time was much too short." He commented, "But you are such a strong woman, Minnie. I know that you'll do whatever it takes to save these children. You feel as each is your own, and in that sense, I suppose I feel the same too." He said. She wanted to reach out and be able to hold his hand, but felt bitter loneliness.

"I'll figure something out." She turned suddenly, and went back to the office, ignoring the talking portraits and to a box of Hogwarts floor plans. Just as she was spreading out an unused and quite recent plan, there was a knock at her door. With such circumstances, she hardly questioned the call at so late a time.

"Come in." She called, taking a drink of her coffee, realizing it was cold, and re-heating it with new birr and reason. Bill entered first, then Mr. Weasley, then Purcy, and then George.

"Is the whole Weasley Clan making a house call?" Minerva chuckled, and Bill shook his head.

"No, the Mum and Charlie are outside the office, and I should hope Ginny and Ron are asleep." He said, and Minerva realized after a small laugh he wasn't kidding, which made the whole situation more amusing.

"Well, what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, "At such a time." She added.

"I've been worried about the students, after what you told me." Mr. Weasley played with his fingers.

"Well, yes, as have I." Minerva frowned, "And I think I have a way to solve it." She beckoned the eldest Weasley to the plans, "You see this?" She asked. There was a grin on Mr. Weasley's face and he motioned for George to come forward.

"Well, well, well." George said, looking at the plans, "I think we can collaborate nicely on this." He pulled out a sheet, handing it to the headmistress and spoke as she read it over.

"I've developed a new prototype, and well, with these plans, I think it's the perfect place to test them out." Minerva caught on to what he meant, and nodded in agreement.

"Quite right, George. I never thought I'd say this, but I feel it's time to buy a product from your shop."

FMN

Hermione returned from her prefect's rounds late that night, pushing open the door to the Prefect's office to log the activity with a yawn. There was a little light already as she creaked the door open, so she only assumed that Draco was doing business as well.

The ginger hair made her pause, though, and she held back the impulse to call out 'Ron'. The figure was too long, and the hair was spiked up in a way that Ron would never try out, and if that wasn't proof enough, the absent ear was. She blinked twice, not quite believing herself. What was George doing here?

"Here they are, George." Another voice said and Hermione thought she may be dreaming. Draco was handing George a roll of parchment, and wiping black hands on a towel. Hermione couldn't tell from her view what black it was- ink? Soot? Grime?

She stepped forward only a tiny bit, and the door slammed behind her, pushing her even farther into the room. Both men spun around, and George's face lit up.

"Hermione!" Before she could register what was happening, he was squishing her and hugging her and spinning her around the room, "Hi!"

"George, it's nearly three. What are you doing here. What are you both doing here?" She gave a look to Draco, who shrugged, watching her with amusement.

"Why are not not here?" George responded, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, stepping more into the room. Draco snapped his fingers.

"Rounds. That's it. Sorry George, she was on her rounds."

"Either way, no time now. C'mon! Moonlight's wasting." He pushed both the seventh year students from the room, smiling giddily.

"George, not that I don't love seeing you, but what's this all about?" Hermione asked, shoving her heels against the pavement in hopes of stopping her movement.

"Aww, that's no fun. Ruins the surprise. Bill's orders." George winked and chuckled. He spun Hermione around to face him, "Now, quickly who are the five best spell casters in the castle besides you two?" He asked.

"Spell-casters. Whatever do you need those for?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Ah. Can't tell you that either. But come now, Hermione, quickly. Draco?" He turned to asking. Draco rubbed his chin.

"I'm guessing student-wise, right? I mean, I don't think I have to tell you of Flitwick or McGongall's skills." Draco's lip quirked, "Corner, Nott, and Looney make the best scores besides Hermione and I, and word around the school is your brother Ron, Seamus, and Ernie aren't bad casting either. Ernie's cast some...nonverbal magic recently if I'm correct." Draco counted, "Damn. I suppose that's six people."

"Good. Six is good. I'm going to wake them. Now stay right there you two. Just in case..." George fired a spell behind his back as he was walking away and Hermione couldn't move her feet.

"What the-," Draco muttered, falling forward awkwardly, his feet rooted in place, "That was nonverbal!"

"They're brilliant, or I mean, he's brilliant." Hermione blushed, used to thinking of the twins as a pair. She laughed under her breath, "At least, when he chooses."

"I didn't know that."

"They received many O.W.L's. But Bill's the real genius, well the surprising one. Percy too. They both got all 12. Even I couldn't have done that." She commented. Draco looked mildly surprised, which surprised Hermione even more.

George returned ten minuets later with a spring to his step and six weary-looking students behind him. Draco was still lying awkwardly on the floor when he un-binded their feet.

"What's this about?" Ron moaned.

"It's a surprise!" George smiled, the first wide and excited smile Hermione had seen since Fred's passing. George lined them all up, and six were too tired to argue and the other two were too intrigued. George brought his wand out and suddenly Hermione's wrists were tied to the people on either side of her- Draco and Nott. Oh boy.

But there wasn't time for anything to occur, because George was blindfolding each of them tightly so even Hermione couldn't wiggle out of it, as she'd learned to do during the war.

"Now follow me, children." Hermione was pulled forward, stumbling over her feet. Nott stepped on her heels three times before they came to a standstill.

"Now, I'm warning you this now. Hold your breath. If you don't, you may end up barfing."

"Apparation?" Seamus called out in shock.

"No, even the best of the best can't do that with more than two people." Draco decided quickly.

"Hold them now!" George commanded and Hermione barely had time to suck in a deep breath before she was flung through space, colors dancing across the blindfold wildly. It didn't feel quite like apparation, but she wasn't going to rule it out yet.

"You can now take off the blindfolds." He said as their wrists untied. Hermione threw hers off, and patted her hair down. She looked around at what everyone was wearing.

Nott had a fluffy looking bathrobe on, Luna was wearing something out of the eighteenth century that was a different color each time she looked at it, Seamus had long pants and a wife-beater, Corner in a matching silk set, Ernie in running shorts and a tee-shirt, and Ron won the prize for worst way to be caught sleeping in just a pair of boxers. No one was wearing shoes, but it was okay because the grass under their feet was soft and slightly dewy.

"George, can you please tell us what's going on?" Hermione asked, exasperated and really quite tired.

"There they are! Ah!" McGongall greeted happily, but looked at them, "In their pajamas..." She looked at Ron and her lips puckered, "Or less..."

"Were they supposed to put on clothes?" George tilted his head like it had never crossed his mind.

"Ronnie!" Charlie called across the way, and enveloped Ron in a full on bear hug, picking him off the ground. His muscles flexed and Ron struggled, "Congrats on the twins. I should see them after this." He winked.

"Uh...I...erm..." Ron swung around wildly and saw the rest of his family milling in the background, "What's the family doing here?" He demanded to his brother, well George that was.

"No time. Now, where do they need to stand?" He asked McGonagall.

"Eight? Well, I'll take Corner with me. George, you can take your brother. Ernie, go with Kingsley. Seamus with Charlie. Draco and Aberforth. Luna and Bill. Nott and Flitwick, and Hermione with Pomfrey." She delegated, "Yes, that should cover enough."

"Come dear, with me." Pomfrey motioned to Hermione, who numbly followed. She looked and saw what looked like the whole force of the Hogwarts teachers, various Hogsmeade civilians, and the Order dissappearing into the night. Pompfrey took her through a thicket, so she couldn't see what lay on the other side.

"You have your wand, dear?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Hemione was a bit offended by the question and pulled it from her boot.

"Now, we need to make a barrier. I suppose you wouldn't know it, since when Voldemort attacked you were not casting it." She thought.

"I know that! I read about it in my fifth year. I just don't remember the motions." She atmitted.

"Oh, it's quite easy. Now be ready, because we all need to do it together until the circle closes." Pomfrey raised her wand. Hermione hesitantly did the same.

"What is this?" She asked. Pomfrey was about to reply when there was a light that flashed like a falling star.

"That's the single. Now, cast!"

FMN

They were sent back to the castle in the same way that George had brought them there as soon as the wall closed up. Nott was confused and he was pretty sure he had a rock stuck in his foot. Back in the dorms, no one that had been summed went to bed right away.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron fumed, still in his boxers, twirling his wand.

"Did you see what it was? It looked like houses. But here's the creepy thing- none of them had lights on or anything. Yet when we finished I saw McGonagall start directing people to it." Seamus explained, running his fingers through his hair.

"Teacher town? Well, they gotta live somewhere." Ron scoffed.

"No, no." Nott shook his head, "I don't think that's it."

"Do you have a better answer?" Corner demanded.

"What do you two know?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione and Draco, "I mean...you're heads. You have to know."

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks. "Erm..."

"They don't even know." Nott groaned, laying back.

"Do you think it has anything to do with...well the attack on Xavier?" Seamus questioned. Six heads looked at the couple of Hermione and Theo. Hermione's eye widened as she looked at Nott.

"He's sleeping." He replied, as if reading Hermione's mind, and then turned to Seamus, "Possibly."

"Not just Xavier." Luna whispered. Now it was time for everyone to spin to see her. She had gotten hot chocolate for everyone, and was setting the platter down, "Axel."

"Creevey's kid?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Astoria found something in his food a couple hours ago, and she brought it to me. It's a highly poisonous root found only in gulches at midnight. Usually, its odorless and colorless, unless it comes in contact with peanut oil."

"She was making herself a peanut butter sandwich." Hermione breathed in relief, recalling the can left out on the counter, which she had angrily put away.

"Why didn't we know!" Draco stood up, "Are all our children at risk?"

"No other children have been harmed...yet." Ernie reminded, "But this has to be it. It has to be."

"Pfft..." Corner scoffed, "What are they going to do? Move us to a city? No way."

"Hogwarts can't be unsafe. Not after what happened." Ron was shaking, "Hogwarts is supposed to be better this year."

"I know." Draco groaned, tiredly rubbing his eyes, "And for that, I'm genuinely sorry."

FMN

Hermione hadn't slept all night, and neither had Nott. They met Blaise who was anxiously pacing outside their room, and looked flushed.

"Someone attacked Des." He blurted before anyone could speak.

"What? Again!" Theo threw up his hands, "You know, I would actually like a little sleep."

"Hush! Blaise, what happened?" Hermione patted his shoulder.

"He just started coughing and all, and we thought...I don't know...but he started coughing up blood. He's only a week old, technically. Well two weeks as of midnight, but he's still so small. I know it's not a wizard virus, because there's residue of something in his mouth that Pomfrey doesn't know what it is."

"Oh...Merlin." Hermione whispered, "Why tell us?" She asked.

"I heard the conversation in the commons. About Axel. And he was at Lav's when it started happening. I think you should talk to her." He motioned. Theo sighed.

"I'm grabbing Xavier." He said, "I'll be right there."

Blaise was still in near hysterics, and Hermione patted his shoulder. "They can't die." She reminded softly.

"But if he's sick at this age, he may grow up with a disease or disability or even non magical!" Blaise was shaking.

"Okay, let's go." Theo shut the door softly behind him, Xavier still sleeping on his shoulder.

Lav's door was slightly ajar, and when Hermione entered, she saw soft carpets, colorfully painted walls, and baby pens everywhere. There was at least five babies sleeping, two more than Lav's own.

"What's this?" Hermione frowned.

"I started a day-care system. Professionally." She was sitting, rocking a sixth child, "For our classmates that both must work, unlike some." Her voice was not mean, but it was pointed at Nott, who shrugged shamefully.

"Blaise tells me you know something about children getting sick or...attacked." Hermione forced herself to say it, even as she did a shiver ran up her spine.

"Two others. Yes." Lav sniffled, "I feel horrible. It happened on my watch. I swear, I'm a good mother. I love all these children as my own! I would never harm them. The parents know that, though. After Xavier was attacked, they would never assume it to be me." She sighed.

"Lavender." Nott growled, "The kids? I want to get to sleep."

"Right. Silvin Thomas got a mysterious cut on his hand, and it became infected too quickly for normality, and Nene Cornfoot. She found a shard of glass on the ground, and I know for sure that there's no glass anywhere near my doors. And when I'd walked across the floor a moment before, it was for sure not there."

"When did this happen?" Hermione demanded. Lavender hushed the child on her lap as he began to cry, and shrugged, "All in the last twenty-four hours."

"Can I sleep now?" Theodore asked.

"I should get back to my room." Blaise agreed. Hermione looked at Lavender; her tired eyes and worried, and nodded.

"You should sleep too, Lav." Hermione said softly, taking the child- not one of her own- from her lap and setting him down in the open bassinet. Lav nodded tiredly. Wayne came from the other room with two steaming cups of milk, and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, come on. They're going to be okay for tonight."

"But I don't know that!" Lavender wailed.

Hermione shook her head and followed Nott out of the room. He was already passed out when she got back to the room. She lit a candle and took out an old sheet of parchment, and made a list of the children that had been attacked. She began to write the similarities of the children to find a common theme, but could find nothing.

Four hours later, when she had to awake for class, just an paper with scratched out theories sat in front of her.

FMN

Daphne took the brush through her hair an extra time to perfect it's glossy platinum blonde look and did not smile at her reflection. She needed Theodore. But she couldn't. Instead, she imagined Theo in only his boxer shorts and contemplated deep on this image and she felt her horrible, dark and sinful magic, begin to evaporate from her mind.

Adrian was in the room behind her, and she looked through the refection to see him searching around in just an oxford, boxers, and socks. She wished this image did more for her, but his well built figure was the same as seeing a lamp- she just felt nothing toward it.

"Have you seen my tie, Daph?" He called.

"Check the dresser!" She replied back. He cussed a couple times, but gave a sigh of relief when he snatched it from the place he'd casually thrown it the night before.

"Come on, Beautiful. Move from the mirror. You're only getting prettier." He joked, pushing her lightly away from the vanity to shave.

"I was done anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you drop Konrad off with Montague?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. He said he'd only be able to take care of him until noon though." Daphne replied, fishing for her stockings in her neat pile of socks and underwear, compared to Adrain's bedlam of a room.

"Damn. My turn to watch, then?" He asked, turning around.

"Yep. Don't forget lunch though. He likes the banana flavored formula." Daphne stressed.

"I'm a cook. He'll love whatever daddy makes him, right?" He asked. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Put on some pants, I'm leaving." She huffed.

"Wait!" Adrian hopped into a pair of slacks and grabbed a belt, "Shall we?"

"You seem more...antsy." He commented as they walked through the commons, nearly deserted as they were almost late to class.

"I'm not!" She snapped, and he raised an eyebrow, "Just a bit...needy." She emphasized softly, and Adrian nodded.

"I would give you a good run on any day, you know. But...I'm not him." She'd informed him of the fragile stipulations of her predicament shortly after the almost-incident before, when he'd returned from his shower. She bit her lip hard.

"I wish you could do." She groaned.

She pushed the door open, and looked around.

"I think we missed something." Adrian whispered under his breath, because a lot more than her classes' eyes swung to look at her. There was a slow trickle of a couple more people into the room, and they all stopped and stared at the people that all were squished in the room. Mostly, they started at McGonagall who was looking nervous, relieved, and stern all at once.

"Well, sit down." She snapped. The couples with children that could not pay for a daily babysitter set their children in the little bassinet in the back, where nearly all the babies stayed in classes. Adrian and Daphne slid into their chairs with an echoing sound.

"Is this everyone?" McGonagall asked Bill. He nodded from where he sat next to a whole hoard of other red-headed people, which she assumed was the rest of his family.

"Well...I can't say that I speak to you under the most joyous of occasions, or even the most normal. But, I am worried for all of you. I assume all of you have heard of Hermione's attack, and the danger of it. Perhaps none of you know though, the ways some children in this group have been targeted too. Frankly, I am afraid for your safety. And I was going to come up here today, and stop the program indefinitely, until a young Mr. Weasley- George, that is- came up with a plan." She waved to Bill and George.

George had three barrels under his arms. The first was a map, which he spread across a blackboard. Bill tapped it with a finger.

"This is what we call CapperTown. It was a final for a class on architecture and city management that we had years and years ago, and was created by a Mr. Capper when he attended school here. The plans and the spells were all created, but it was never built, even though he even secured the land to build his dream on. He was killed in the war, a rouge attack two years ago, but we feel that this will keep us safe. A town." There was murmuring from the group, some louder than others.

Beside Daphne, Ernie was poking Corner. "Pay up!" He whispered.

"Today, eight strong wizards and the teaching staff secured a barrier we feel so strong, that no one can crack it." Bill sounded quite pleased with himself, "This will be a better learning experience than I could ever image about buying and keeping a home!"

"So...we're going to live in like...actual houses?" Ivy raised her hand.

"Yes. With your partner. More on that in a moment, my brother would like to show you his newest product which will be imployed there."

"Righteo." George nodded, and dropped the two other barrels, "Portals. It's like apparation, but not. I feel an explanation is in need." He said when he came for a loss of words. He uncapped one barrel and rolled out what looked like just a black sheet of paper and set it carefully down at his feet. He threw the second to another red-head, who rolled out the other paper at the door of the classroom. The two papers began to glow the same light shade of red.

"Watch this." Daphne thought she'd blinked and gone crazy for a second. One moment he was stepping over the black, and then he was gone. His voice came from behind her.

"Hi!" He said and everyone snapped around, "Now watch again." He stepped full into the hole, and appeared stepping out of it back up front, "These things are great. You can roll them up in times of need. They glow when both are activated correctly. You can hang them anywhere- not just floor. Put them on walls or on the ceiling. It feels like apparation, but not quite. Really, you have to try it yourself to know what it's like." He held up his hands. Daphne frowned at the idea. She hated apparation, and this sounded worse.

"One will be put up near the Great Hall for popping between school and CapperTown. In the case of a breech or emergency, we will roll up the portal for your safety. There will be portals to each of the places of your employment, so no worry there, as well as to a few other key places." McGonagall explained, "And under no circumstances will any younger class members hear of this town or these portals." She threatened, "THey will continue to believe you live in the dorms."

"But why! I have children employed at my dare care from younger classes!" Lavender objected.

"I'm sorry, Miss Brown. The threat is too great. We cannot risk it." She said firmly.

"What? YOu think a bunch of third-years are going to hurt us?" Michael sneered.

"I think we of all people should realize and expect the unexpected, Mr. Corner." Her voice was stiff, "If there are any more complaints, please find me in my office later." She said, and sat back down.

"Cool. So, you and your partner will make a list of ten things you both wish to look for in your house. Number one is must have, ten is a like to have and so forth in between. You can come up to the board and see the map to see the location and other things put up around the town by Capper for it's inhabitants connivence." He waved his wand a the board.

"Once you have your list, take it to one of the people around this room and they will run it through a spell to find the five best matching houses to your wishes. Then, they, all members of the Order, will take you to the houses. ONce you pick your dream house, you will together write a statement about why this house will suit you best and why you'd like it, and hand it in to me. By the noon, you will have your houses. Also, set a money limit for how much you and your partner will pay, because the houses all have predetermined prices that you will pay for. Because it is a real house, you will be expected to pay for electrical bills and such. One final word- discussing which houses you are looking at with other classmates until they are announced is forbidden. We don't want people dating outside of the couples to pick a house next to each other for that singular reason." He glared at Ginny and Harry.

"Well?" He asked after a moment of quiet, "Go to work!"

Daphne pulled the parchment from her workbag, and opened her specialty colored dark green ink and her favorite white feathered quill. Adrian bumped her, and nodded to the board.

"Take a look?" He asked. She nodded, setting everything down and approached the board before she was in front of a mob all trying to get a look at their new homes.

From the picture, she couldn't tell the sizes of any of the houses, but there was a nice little lay-out of the town. Moderately sized, with the portal station in the middle. The houses were numbered from one to forty, and she felt a little jump inside of her. Which would she be in?

"Huh, seems to be okay." Adrian scratched the underside of his neck, "No shops though. Darn."

"Hmm, I think that's all I needed to see." She quipped, and returned through the mob to her desk.

"Well, before we start numbering, let's just make a list of what we want and then decide which is more important?" Adrian suggested. Daphne waved her wand.

"There's a reason you're my partner." She winked.

"Bill!" Ginny waved her hand, "How specific do we have to be?" She asked.

"Good question. As vague or specific if you want. Say, it you want three closets, say you want three closets. If you want one, but don't care, put down 'closet'. Really, nothing is too specific because I'm positive that if it's you're number one, we can make it happen!" He said, but then frowned, "Scratch that. Okay? Within reason."

"What do we want, Adrian?" She asked, leaning back. Adrian did the same, but put his feet on the desk and leaned back, setting his head on the currently unoccupied table behind him.

"Well, that's the question of a life-time. Well, some of the houses have pools, I noticed. A pool would really be great." He said.

"Yes! And a hot-tub too, for those colder days." Daphne wrote 'pool and hot tub' down on one side of the page, "What about house size?"

"I don't need a mansion, I have two in real life. But i mean, I don't want a dump either. Maybe two stories? At least three bedrooms?"

For the next half-hour, Adrian, Daphne, and the other partners discussed their dream houses. Some went better than others. A couple times, Daphne caught snippets of other conversations going on around her.

On the better side of the lists, Ginny and Ernie were the first to present their wishes to Charlie, who was their designated guide. Next came Demelza and Jack. Hermione and Theo spoke softly, but they seemed in tune with each other's wishes, much as Daphne felt until it came to talking about the closet space and personal space with Adrian.

But of course, there were some couples doing much worse. Harry seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, because he was unusually snappy with Hannah, who just was trying the hardest she could. Or Draco and Morag. Even though she couldn't make out their words, Daphne knew that he was beyond frustrated.

Then, there was people like Pansy and Ron. There was something weird between them; a static she couldn't place, but was clear that the two knew exactly what it was and were doing everything to not talk about said event. "Merlin Weasley; what do you care about more?" Pansy half-shouted near the forty-five minuet mark, "Your children, our children or your stupid quidditch?"

"Pansy, really. These kids are temporary. I have to be practicing if I expect to be drafted next year!"

"Oh, why don't you just go up and tell them that you don't care about that! That they're just stupid little assignments, and you won't be sad when they disappear!"

"God Parkinson!" Ron slammed his chair back, "They're not real! They're going to disappear! You're just playing into the ministry's ploy and scheme! What's more important to you? A class or a job! What would you say if you were in my position?"

"Hey! Keep it quiet you too!" Bill hushed, because everyone had begun to stare.

"Are we good with our list?" Daphne asked, looking back at their neatly arranged ten items. Adrian didn't even look.

"Yep, guess so." He agreed.

"Then to...," Daphne glanced up to see who was the next available helper, "Alicia we go."

FMN

Lavender had a bone to pick. Well, not really. But she really was quite irked by the whole new situation, and as soon as she and Wayne had their list under control, she marched up to McGonagall with a thick binder under her arm.

"May I have a moment?" She asked the headmistress.

"Of course, Ms. Brown." McGonagall agreed, eyeing the light brown haired girl carefully.

"I implore you lift this rule about not letting the younger students know." She said, cutting right to the chase.

"Lavender," She sighed, "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I did. But, McGonagall, I know these kids." She urged.

"Well, I suppose we could go through background checks and lift the rule after for these two or three students." She agreed with pursed lips.

"You don't understand, I have fourteen students ranging from third year to sixth year under my watch. But I hand picked each one. They are loving, caring, and would never do anything to hurt these children. They are professional and kind-hearted, and I trust each one with everything I own because they are in my room around the clock watching these children. I trained them all roughly, to make sure that they were top protecters of these children. None of them would endanger anything!" Lavender said.

"While that is a nice sentiment on their parts, we just cannot be sure. I will look over the list, and still do the background checks. But Lavender, it is an inside job. Our worst fears have been reached, and it's not just the children's lives at stake." McGonagall said softly, looking at where Hermione had been sitting.

"Here's the list." Lavender sighed hard, handing over her meticulous list of students along with conflicts and their schedules, "Six Gryffindors, four Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin." She surrendered, "But I would like this sorted out quickly. My clients expect their children to be watched round the clock, in any circumstance or event."

"I do have to applaud you for your organization, Lavender, but I already told you what will be done. I assure you they will begin screening as soon as we can manage." She said dismissivly, telling Lavender to return to her lists.

"Did you ever think it was someone here, that one of the forty-four is the culprit or help?" Lavender lowered her voice. McGonagall's face tightened.

"Of course I have. Until we absolute know everything, we can rule out nothing."

FMN

Ginny and Ernie were proud to be the first done with their lists. After taking one look at the map, they both agreed to have a house next to the Quidditch pitch was absolutely number one.

After that, their wishes were ranging from moderate and understandable, (Ginny wanted a mudroom when they got their house next to the pitch so that they didn't track muck into the house) and some were totally out there and very specific (Ernie wanted his bedroom to be at least, if not more, two times the size of their current room and for it to be located nearest to the kitchen- but that we number 10, so he wasn't going to be crushed if that couldn't happen).

"Charlie!" Ginny waved their perfect parchment, free of scratched out items or smudged ink, in his face.

"Merlin, Gin. I can't read it like that." He snatched the paper from her fists, and read it to himself.

"I thought you were in Romania." Ginny asked conversationally.

"Well, I was. I'm on a vacation, now. And my boss heard of what was going on- he has a son here- and demanded I go and fix it." He rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe the whole family is back together." She smiled happily, "Well, I mean..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He ruffled his baby sister's hair, 'So you're Ernie." He said, looking up the Hufflepuff up and down.

"Yeah..." He had heard stories of Charlie and felt slightly intimidated by the brother's tattoos and scowl, but from Ginny he knew he was a teddy-bear, but couldn't connect that to the man he saw now.

"Well, let's just head over here." Charlie beckoned with the hand holding the paper, to a glowing blue basin filled with a cobalt substance and at least forty blank little balls floating.

"We just stick it in here..." Charlie unceremoniously shoved his paper and hand down into the bottom of the bucket, and hummed while doing so. Slowly, five little balls turned face-up, each with a number on them. Charlie took the paper back out and jotted down the five numbers in the margin.

"Well, we have our heading."

"Are we going now?" Ginny asked, excited to see each house.

"Yes. See that black circle on the wall? I want you to step through it. Ernie first, then Ginny, and I'll come last. For conviencence sake, it's here today, but not after, savvy?"

"Yep!" Ginny nodded.

Ernie was quiet during the whole thing, and felt a shiver run up his spine that he had to go first. He approached the circle.

"Oh! And before you go in, take a deep breath and I don't know, maybe close you're eyes?" Charlie advised. Ernie saluted him shakily, and Ginny watched him step into nothing.

"He seems nice enough. But i guess he is a duffer." Charlie nudged his sister.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of support." Ginny was becoming more and more annoyed with the derogatory term 'duffer' because she was quite sure Ernie was anything but. Either way, she knew her older brother meant well so didn't talk to him about it. Instead, she took her brother's advice and stepped into the portal.

Her landing was uneven, her feet mis-stepping on the paved ground and stumbling to the left. "Woah there." Ernie grabbed her, lifting her back to her feet easily. Ginny blushed. Wait, why was she blushing?

"Thanks." She said when she realized her burning face, snatching her arm away a little too hastily for normal.

Charlie arrived so gracefully that Ginny was wholy jealous. He looked at his little map, and then waved a hand around.

"Town square, nice, eh?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "Just follow me!"

"Are we walking the whole way?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not that big of a town!" Charlie rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you two are Quidditch players. I'm sure you're in peak physical condition." He reminded. Ginny couldn't argue with that, she practiced at least every-other day.

"The first two houses I'm going to show you are right across from each other." Charlie pointed to the first two houses that glowed on their map. Ginny turned the map and scrutinized it, then chuckled a bit.

"Look at the street names!" She said with a big smile.

"McGonagall's doing, of course." Charlie nodded, "It's...nice. We can stop by that one if you wish, on our way back." He pointed to a particular street and Ginny's heart pounded. She bit her lip.

"Of course. I wish I had a camera." She smiled.

"You're going to live here. You can take all the pictures of it you want." Ernie reminded with a soft smile.

"Right! Of course. Show us the houses, Charlie!"

The first house- the house on her map labeled 'N'- was a cheery yellow color with white moldings and a quaint picket fence. "See there, that's the pitch." Charlie pointed out just about ten yards away was the grass pitch, perfectly cut and looked ready to be torn up. Ginny couldn't help but give an excited hop.

He opened the latch and led them into the first house. It met all their criteria- except one. Once back outside, he looked at them.

"Well?" Charlie asked, about half an hour later.

"There's only three bedrooms." Ginny bemoaned, "I mean, I guess that will do, but we really need four- one for Emeric, one for me, one for Ernie, and one for guests like Mum. I know that now we have our own houses, she'll want to visit often. But if we can't find something better, I guess the little guy can sleep in my room." She added with an after-thought.

"Good discussion." Charlie nodded, half-listening, "Next house?"

House 'M' exceeded their expectations. Four bedrooms, a sizable pool, grand rooms, and quaint cottage like interior. Ginny learned, that day, that Ernie (like herself) had grown up on lots of land, and it reminded him of home.

House 'C' was Ernie's favorite pick of the day- with it's sprawling back room all enclosed in windows looking out onto the pitch. "It'd be perfect! Set up practice things in here, Gin. Just think!" He tried to barter, but Ginny was almost set with her choice.

The last two houses, 'W' and 'V' were not as impressionable as their favorites. 'W' was altogether too far from the pitch, even though right out their backyard was a seven minute jogging path and a town playground within the kitchen's sight, so that one was mentally crossed off her list. 'V' only held a depressing, yet somewhat proud reason, as she felt about to hug the street sign that read 'Fred Road'. The house was not near the pitch at all, but had all their other requirements, but Ginny reminded herself she could visit this road any time she pleased.

"So, do we have a winner?" Charlie asked, nudging Ginny. Ginny looked about. The tour had taken nearly three hours, and now it seemed the entire class was buzzing around, popping in and out of houses with the guides. She'd already seen two people step into her house pick, and it almost hurt at the idea of someone else living there- as she'd already began to visualize where and what she'd put in each spot.

"We need to talk and write our proposal." Ginny said evenly, and stepped into the portal, already coming up with the best arguing points ever for house 'M', so that Ernie couldn't possibly deny her the perfect house.

FMN

It was nearly noon, and Theo and Hermione sat across from each other on the beds in the dorms. With the inkling of something like the move to happen after the morning's events, Hermione had begun to pack things up as she tried to find the commonality between the children, which she recalled with anger at her lack of a list.

"It think house 'H' had the most potential." Theo was saying, tapping the pen (one of his more favorite muggle items of Hermione's) on his leg, and unwrapped a chocolate square from the bedside table. Hermione had noted his liking of sweets early on, and felt relieved that any gift that she felt obliged to give him would be easy to buy.

"I agree. But, 'R' was a close second." She said, running her finger down the carefully constructed list she'd taken on all the houses.

"Shame none of them came up with our ten points." Theo frowned.

"That's because you put down that you wanted an inside pool with a diving board." She said, giggling behind her paper, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Theo smiled as she laughed.

"You agreed, Granger." He teased, nudging her with his foot.

"Well, i knew you wouldn't shut up about it, so that's why we put it as number nine!" She defended herself, pointing to the list.

"Yes, which you agreed that my indoor pool was less ridiculous of a request than asking for a huge astrology tower to study the stars." He caught her, raising an eyebrow with a very Slytherin smirk.

"Well, they were both hits in the dark. And if you recall, you were the one to write number nine, I just filled in. They were equally silly requests."

"Well, blimey. Why can't we have them?" He asked, snapping his fingers, "I don't think there's any rules against expanding once we've bought our property, we're in fact making it better- right! I have the money enough, and if I can get my indoor pool you can get your tower. In fact, right now, I- Theodore Nott- promise to build Hermione Granger a astrology tower." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When pigs fly." She scoffed, letting a muggle expression slip out. Theo looked amused.

"Oh, those Muggles. I think you forget, Hermione, that we are wizards, and with a simple swish-and-flick of my wand, that can very well happen." He said in all seriousness, "I'm sure there's a pig somewhere on campus. Does it have to be a real pig? Because I could make Weasley fly, he eats like a pig!"

"Oh, shut it! You're beginning to sound like Draco." Hermione lobbed her pen at him, which he caught with his reflexes, and tossed it back to her.

"Good, or bad?" He asked. Hermione choose not to answer, frowning, then forcing a sly smile.

"Fine- no flying pigs. I suppose I'll have to stick with the expression, 'When A Malfoy Isn't Born Blond'. That's a more appropriate saying, eh?" She winked. Theo looked at his wand.

"I could make that happen too." He shrugged.

"No Dark Magic!" Hermione scolded him when she saw the familiar gleam in his eyes.

"Dammit." He cussed, "I suppose not then. You win. Fine, I won't build an astrology tower."

"I never said I didn't want it," Hermione threw up her hands, but she was laughing hard now, "I just said I didn't think it would happen!"

"Never underestimate a Slytherin, Hermione." Theo said, then looked at her paper, "Darn- we're going to be handing it in late if we don't hurry."

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter, but failed, and just handed it to him, "Just write! Oh Merlin, I can't believe i just said that. I don't know what came over me! Give it back." She tried in vain to reach it.

"Nope! You handed it to me, finders keepers. I swear, Hermione. I'll write a stellar proposal, as long as you. Don't. Touch. It." He said, swatting her hand away and moving it around so she couldn't grab it. She leapt across the bed for it, and Theo was quick on his feet. He got up quickly, on the bed, with one had stretched high above.

"Oh, let me see it, Nott! Come on, don't partners mean anything to you?" She asked, unsteadily standing on the bed as well.

"Clearly not to you, as you usually write our partner assignments yourself." He chuckled.

"Well, we're ace-ing the class, are we not?" She asked, standing up to reach the paper, but was a hand or two short, "Theodore!"

"Too short? Shame." He stood on his tip toes, holding the paper above her even higher. All real meaning to keeping the parchment had been lost except for both their childish glee at the keep-away game.

Hermione jumped forward, but her foot caught on a fold in the blanket and she fell forward. Theodore was shoved back into the wall, paper still raised high above his head, and Hermione pressing against him to get it.

"Hmm, yes, that's right, Hermione, just keep trying- maybe you'll get it...or not." He encouraged with a snicker.

The door slammed open. "Hermione, I need to-," Corner stopped dead in his tracks, wide-eyed and looked at the two of them. Hermione rouged, imagining what he saw, and at his next words, "Merlin! Catching another couple in a sexually awkward situation! Why can't that happen to me!" He grunted, and left the room with a sigh, "Use protection! Remember those spells!"

That sobered Hermione a bit. "I should see what he wants. Start writing- I'll be back to read it over." She said, and Theo smiled at his slight win.

"Of course, your Majesty." He saluted as she scurried from the room.

He sat back on the bed, but found himself unable to write much more than a sentence or two at the memory of what just transpired. It was almost too much of a dream scenario for him to believe it really happened.

Hermione returned, still very red. "He just wanted to ask for my Ancient Runes text book." She explained softly, and then brushed herself off, "May I?" She asked. Theo wordlessly handed over the sheet. She read the first couple sentences.

"Yes, I think that's good. We can continue from that idea." She took a pen up and began to scribble hard all over the sheet. She noted Theo's eyes watching her, "What?"

"You're just cute." He smiled, blushing madly, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I'm going to get some lunch. Want something? Ah, I'll just grab some sandwiches for us." He said, leaving the room. Hermione, like Theo had been moments before, was caught off guard by the utter perfection of the interaction and like he, couldn't pen more than a few more sentences before he returned. Theo noticed, and his whole body tingled.

FMN

At exactly four p.m. Bill had finished reading the proposals and decided on who would get what house, and was writing the listing very carefully, aware of the pool of students waiting outside his office.

"I think that's it. I took the amounts from the boxes of the couples, well the metaphorical values of course. But they'll have to pay actual money for lighting and things, or no?"

"No, it's all synthetic." Bill said, "Just to let them know how the real world works." he assured George.

"This is great!" George chuckled, "THe real world, pfft. Why did I have a class like this to prepare, Perce?" He asked the future Minister of Magic to-be.

"Because I wasn't in office!" His brother raised an eyebrow, "If this goes smoothly, forgetting the recent attack of course, this may be a required course for all seventh year students."

"I think this group enjoys it." Charlie leaned across the desk, seeing the list, "Hmm, Gin's going to be happy, but are you sure that this is who you want to be her neighbor?"

"They made one hell of a proposal for that house. I cant deny them it just because of her, and besides they had no clue." Bill argued. Charlie raised a hand.

"Fair enough." Bill handed him the paper.

"Be a dear and hang that, will you, baby brother?" he asked, "And you- other baby brothers, beat back the crowd will ya?" He asked. His younger brothers rolled their eyes, but all three gingers exited the door. His mother and father talked with McGonagall and Katie Bell (who if he heard right, was seeing baby brother number three). Perhaps he could expect little smartass trouble makers in the next couple years, he thought with a chuckle. No doubt just as gifted and bothersome as their father. All this time around the children and his own, well Bill had to say...he understood why his dad handled seven of them, it was worth it.

FMN

"I just painted their room, and now we're moving!" Pansy threw up her hands, "At least you're helping now." She huffed as Ron threw things haphazardly into boxes.

"I get a room away from you, it's something to celebrate." He rolled his eyes, "The faster we can get in there, the faster I can make my bachelor pad." He said sassily. Pansy fake barfed in her mouth.

"You didn't want to barf when I kissed you yesterday." Ron said bravely, although neither had said a word about it yet, but Ron was feeling dangerously stupid today.

"I was in shock, Weasel." Pansy recoiled in disgusts, "To think I actually would have enjoyed it!"

"Oh yes, clearly true by the way you were almost begging against me." Ron imatated her body movements, and Pansy felt her whole body shake.

"Really? Stop being such an immature, horny, teenager." She magically sealed another box and levitated it to the pile that grew rapidly.

"Stop being such a liar. You wanted it too. You're just as deprived as I am." He said proudly, as if he'd won some sort of contest, "Or maybe you liked it because you felt that nonsensical spark girls talk about to keep guys roped in!"

Pansy got up, he thought to storm off into the other room, but instead, she stalked over to the sofa he lazily sprawled on. She pulled him and kissed him hard, and Ron nearly fell off the chair. She resurfaced. "See? No spark. There goes that 'brilliant' theory." She said, but felt breathless even though it only happened for a second or two.

"Right, now I see. But maybe," Ron pulled her on top of him, so that she lay across the chair horizontal to him, his strong hands at her waist, "Maybe we should do it again- just to be sure that that there was and never will be those sparks. I mean, it was so short, who could really tell?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. I agree." She hardly had time to whisper before Ron had recaptured her lips once again, roughly and wanting. She didn't stop him as his hands undid her bra and his hands explored all over her body. She curled her hands in his hair, and from the way he responded when she kissed his neck, she felt herself grow braver too.

There was a crying in the distance, and Pansy let herself ignore it. Finally, Ron pushed her away, "What is that?" He asked. Pansy looked down at her partner, sitting on his legs.

His hair was mussed so violently that if she hadn't known better she would have called it 'sex hair'. His shirt was off, on the ground, a victim of war that she hadn't realized she'd captured, and his jeans were hanging low on his hip bones. "What?" She whispered, dazed. Then she focused and jumped up, "Addie and Kenton!"

She didn't go to them right away, though, but looked at Ron with a new and unfamiliar feeling pooling in her stomach. Ron ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more which made a swarm of butterflies beat inside her.

"I say we do this again. Often, you know. To check and make sure that the spark isn't there, right?" Ron proposed with a smirk worthy of a snake. Pansy licked her lips.

"Well, Weasley that may just be the most intelligent thing you've said yet this year."

FMN

There were mixed impressions at the bulletin posted. Things were moved into all the houses by eight p.m. and most couples were too tired for anything more to happen that what excitement had already transpiried that day.

Lavender got her house with the extra side cottage to make her daycare apart from the rest of the house. Adrian managed to pay big money for the other side cottage, which he fully intended to turn into a restaurant, received with encouragement from most of the couples.

Hermione and Nott got their 'H' and tiptoed silently around each other, blushing like little first years on Valentine's day, going to sleep with innocently adorable thoughts in their minds for the moment. Malfoy was on their street, and could almost sense their new connection, and felt jealousy unparalleled to any other emotion.

Ginny got her the cottage house, as Ernie was willing to do whatever for his partner, and much to her chagrin, Harry was the 'N' house across the street from her.

Neville had a green-house and the forest in his backyard, and decided to sit down and send Hermione a dinner invitation late at night for the following evening, seeing as their 'date' had been horrifically ruined and felt that he owed it to her to have a nice evening.

Ron was won over by Pansy and got the house with the play ground in the backyard. Unlike at Nott's house, his and Pansy's thoughts were anything but innocent about each other, but neither wanted to say that it was because there was a spark. Because, of course, there most certainty was not.

Zabini received the only manor on the state, which no one else really wanted, but fit Zabini just fine enough.

And Bill sat in his desk that night, and McGonagall went to bed feeling utterly relieved at the newest solution, and that night she received a much needed, much appreciated, slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

OCTOBER 10th

It seemed, quite frankly, that time was playing tricks on Hermione Granger.

In the span of three days, she'd gone from being heavily pregnant, to being attacked, to finally moving into what the school made to look like real houses (but she knew it was just to lock them out of harms way, but still make a compelling argument with the board of Magic and Education). Yet, here she sat, a week after that day they'd packed everything up, and it seemed like eons ago.

But, to be fair, nothing big had happened. Yet everything in comparison to the previous days would have to be short of something exploding or a Hufflepuff being killed, and so fourth. Therefore, she stood in the hall of her bookstore's aisles, books in had to be catalogued, and contemplated this. Her boss hardly knew what had all transpired, seeing as she had four days off in between the attack and such, and often forgot it was only three days.

She looked around, noticing that it was almost sun-up, as she'd come in early that morning for her shift to put the new books on the shelves, to be dismissed at eight A.M.

She was excited to get home and see what Xavier looked like today, at seven weeks old. In the past few days, Xavier had learned his parent's voices and when they spoke, Hermione saw his little eyes light up. He'd begun to make little coo-ing noises when he was content, among other sounds as he tested out his vocal cords. He'd started to cry, but Hermione was ready with a pacifier, as the books said, and it was now a priority to have at least two on hand in any situation at all times.

In fact, Hermione winced, feeling her hand brush against the one at the bottom of her bag as she clocked out, taking her first paycheck with her. She remembered she'd thrown it in her purse when they took Xavier out yesterday, just in case he dropped his on the ground.

Theo's favorite 'daddy moments' as he'd called them had been many; including Xavier's realization that his arms and legs were attached to his body. The look of amazement and wonder on his face unparalleled anything else, and Hermione's laughter filled the house as Theo watched his son experiment with his little fingers, trying to grab things and bat at others. Also, they'd experienced the first bath time in class- their third day.

"Now usually, they say to wash your child once or so a week. Scorgify won't work because it's to harsh for the baby, so you must do it the old fashioned way." Bill reminded, "Oh yes. But since our children our growing a week a day, let's just say that you probably only need to wash them every other day."

Seeing forty-four teenagers with screaming, naked newborn babies had not exactly been a highlight of Hermione's class experience. Xavier just looked disturbed at the way his companions were screaming, and protested only because he was somewhat overwhelmed. At home, his baths had been much more enjoyable. Of course, Ron's twins had been uncontrollable, their combined and tuned howls quieted by Bill himself with a well-aimed silencing charm.

"Now I don't recommend doing this, well, ever." Bill said, "Because if your child can't cry and let you know something's wrong, then you may be in trouble. But we're all here, Ron's my brother so these children are my kin, I'm a teacher, and those children are bloody annoying."

Even Pansy couldn't argue with that as she single-handedly attempted to hold the bombshell named Kenton down to bathe him, but ended up looking like she took a better and wetter bath than he did.

The best behaved children that day went to Emeric, who just had that permeant look of awe on his chubby cheeks, and Longbottom's twins who- like their mother- were bothered by nothing.

Speaking of Longbottom, her cheeks flushed. She'd gladly accepted his invitation to dinner the night after moving in. He'd said that Xavier could come and wiggle around by Brier and Levanna, because Luna would be out visiting her father that night anyway.

Theo hadn't really asked when she left the house, he assumed she was merely meeting with the girls or going to the park. Hermione was sure he didn't question that she'd be seeing anyone. She wanted to keep it that way; they'd been so good around each other lately. Like that night a week ago, they'd managed to keep their banter light hearted and witty, flirty.

And besides, she firstly wasn't sure what was going on with Neville, so no need to worry him, and secondly she felt that this betrayal was almost the same as his lack of ...everything to do with her and Daphne and that whole problem that she just-

She stopped herself. The dinner had been lovely, as the evening had. Neville's house was bright and full of plants already everywhere, and had that warm and inviting feel as soon as she entered the room. They'd shared a quick kiss, but that was all.

Neither wanted to say it, but they seriously lacked anything exciting about their kiss, and by the day after, they'd both agreed that good friends was just what the relationship was, so Hermione found no reason to inform Nott of her activities.

It wasn't like she'd shagged the kid!

Her cheeks reddened. Admittedly, she could do for a good shag. Well, with the right person, of course. She wasn't quite as much of a prude as everyone liked to believe, but she'd be dammed if she let them know that. And really, what could she do now, regardless? She had Xavier to care for.

She continued through her examination of the past few days of his development. At five days, five weeks, she'd begun to get into a routine of sleeping with him and he stopped screaming every few hours. Thank. Merlin.

Also, she and Theo had been present when he'd had his first real smile. They were doing their witty banter, and Theo somehow made Hermione start laughing and low and behold, Xavier opened up his face and the most adorable smile and echoing laugh came from their kid. It was the first time Hermione felt this was a family.

And she swore that his facial expressions looked like Theodore sometimes! It was scary. She'd been reading her book one night as well, and casually told Theo that around this time babies got sort of a 'music appreciation' and that's all he needed to be told.

The next morning, Hermione woke Xavier with the sound of a replaying piano soothing melody behind his ear, and she was sure that he knew daddy played it because of the way he smiled. That was yesterday morning. Theo got him up today and she wondered what today's achievement would be.

She realized a silly smile was growing on her face, and bit her lip. She hadn't expected such strong emotions for this baby, this sack of magic, this little figment of a hope for a real child in most girls, to exist. But it was budding. Not quite to the extent that some mothers dotted over the projects, but it was there. It was now at the point she almost found the word project insulting, because clearly there was so much more than that about the children.

More than anything, she wanted a little boy like her. She wanted to find him at the age of five reading a medical book, just to show that he could. She wanted him to excel at whatever he did. She wanted his hair to turn curly and eyes to stay that beautiful brown. She wanted to continue being as proud to say that she was his mother as she did now.

And those kinds of thoughts scared her.

Because, sometimes these days, when she glanced down at him, she forgot that he hadn't been growing nine months but only one. She forgot that he was almost a different person each day. She forgot that in the upcoming summer, he'd be gone.

She forgot that he wasn't real.

"Hermione. You're shifts over, you can leave now." Her boss called to her from the other side of the shop. Hermione quickly nodded, checked out, and bundled up for the gust of cold that had swept across October.

Wick was buzzing at the early morning, and already stores were putting up Halloween decorations in preparation for the scariest day of the year. Hermione frowned at the memory of what had happened a Halloween, and felt for Harry in that moment. She figured he really didn't like Halloween very much at all, and then she remembered she was supposed to set up an event for the school, and made a mental reminder to call the prefects together that night.

She thought all this as she bumbled through the streets to the portal site, a dusty alley where so far no one had seen. She stepped through the invisible charm to keep away any accidental fall throughs, and held her breath.

The houses were not lit up at this hour. Even those who were up had probably left quietly to wherever, leaving their partner asleep or houses empty. She knew that Corner had classes starting at seven, and that Kevin couldn't find any better job than a grave-yard shift at a hospital as a janitor, and usually came home around eight. In fact, she watched as he appeared through a portal, looking like a zombie, yawning as he slammed the door shut to the little building ten different portals sat in. She doubted he'd noticed her presence in his tired state, and watched him stumble down the street leading home.

These houses were so perfect, that Hermione knew she'd have a hard time parting with it. She'd been able to go to to a storage area where she'd put all of her things and furniture from her room before she wiped her parent's memories, in the case that she couldn't fix it.

It felt nice to be back in her own bed again, or to set her water on the bedside table where she'd put her wand for the first time, or a million other things.

At the thought of that, her mind bounced to a constant thought. Matthew. Her brother. The longer she mulled over it, the more she wanted to go right this instant to find him, to see if he was magical, to see if her parents remembered her now.

Outside, she walked down Main street, up school street, and took the second left- Remus Way. It was only a short jog to the street that her house was situated on- Hedwig Alley.

The house was classy, and looked like a perfect german cottage on the outside. She stood for a moment, admiring the feeling that spread through her that this was hers. Looking around at the houses bathed in the tentative sunlight of a new day, she saw what seemed like a normal town of normal people.

Sometimes she wished life was really so simple.

FMN

At ten a.m Ron stretched out in his bed and looked around his room adorned with the Chudly Cannons and Gryffindor memorabilia and colorings, feeling pleased and happy. So it was that he'd been for the past week waking up in his own bed, his own room. He missed Pansy only a smidgen, and not because of her personality.

He had an hour before class, just enough time to fool around a bit. He threw on a pair of pants and his oxford, but didn't bother to button it up. In the kitchen, there was the delicious aroma of a nicely cooked breakfast by his partner that lured him like a fish caught on a hook.

She hadn't bothered to change from her pajamas yet, and was stirring something over the stove. Addie and Kenton both sat in their booster chairs, laughing with each other. He wondered briefly if Fred and George had seemed like this as twins- so in tune with each other. He scoffed, of course they had been. He doubted that because of the different genders that they would never be as close as his older brothers, but found it warming to see them communicate in their own language all the same.

He licked his lips, and quietly approached Pansy. He pressed himself against her back, grinding his hips a little, and reaching down to grab her breast, kissing her neck in the sexiest way he could.

"It's been a week, maybe we should check to make sure the spark hasn't returned, Pans?" He asked in a throaty growl, and spun Pansy around before she could object. He moved her away from the stove so not to burn her, and set her on the counter, kissing her hard. She responded well, but began to press away.

"The...stove..." She murmured as he began to lift her shirt up, inching closer and closer to being removed completely. He took out his wand and turned it off.

"It can wait." He murmured against her neck.

"Addie...and...Kenton...are...watching." She tried again, but her words were weak and portrayed how much she wanted it.

"They're only a month old. They won't remember anything. In fact, I think they're more interested in their cheerios than us." He argued, bringing her closer to him, "C'mon Pansy." He pleaded.

"Class!" She cried out as he bit down on her shoulder blade, and he chuckled.

"We have an hour. Plenty of time." He activated the baby monitor and swung Pansy over his shoulder, "Now come on." he said, and dragged her into the hallway, then to his bedroom.

"Ron!" She cried as he threw her onto the bed, "What are you doing?"

"You know you're enjoying it," He said, discarding his oxford to reveal the shirt underneath, and crawling up to her.

"This is too far." She hissed, "Are you really-,"

"We don't have to do that, not today. But really Pans, I'd say you're just as deprived as I am." He moaned, "Can't you tell how much I want this?"

"Wanting. That's a spark!" Pansy cried.

"Hardly." He chuckled, rolling his eyes, "It's purely animalistic. I don't love you, I want you. I'd want any girl that offered, at this point." So that was a lie. If Morag threw herself at him, he wouldn't be eager to get in bed with her, but he was really feeling needy, so he'd consider it.

"You don't love me." Pansy repeated, the color returning to her face.

"And you don't like me either." He rolled next to her, "So let this happen. We won't go that far, if you don't want."

Pansy's face was guarded, and Ron knew a couple things from dating Lav. He kissed her just right and let his hand wander down there, and within five minuets he had Pansy eating out of his hands. When they got down to something more than casually making out, Pansy stopped him.

"I haven't...I don't..." She fumbled uselessly for the right words, leaving Ron shellshocked.

"But you and Malfoy! Or Blaise? Corner? Goyle...?" His voice became quieter and smaller as he spoke, listing the many men he'd seen Pansy around with. The blush on her face spoke enough, but she explained.

"I'm not a tart, Weasel." She hissed angrily, getting up, "In the real wizarding world, it's disrespectful to do anything of that sort before marriage! Clearly, something you didn't follow. Tell me this, was it Granger or that Lavender bimbo? Or someone else?" She was reaching for her clothes now, fury blinding her sense.

"I don't have to answer that!" He was very sexually frustrated, and tried to convince himself that Pansy was lying, she couldn't have possibly not...well they'd done other things, but now that he thought of it...Perhaps...she hadn't?

Pansy was already out the door though, and if she expected an apology from him, well, she was very wrong. Ron flopped backwards on his bed, and contemplated his choices, seeing they had not even a quarter of an hour before class.

None of the prospects were welcoming, and by the time he was leaving the house, Pansy and the twins had already departed.

FMN

School had been, well not the first thing on Harry's mind lately. Not with children and the more recent attacks, no, it was probably the tenth or eleventh thing on his list of things to worry about, and clearly much the same with others in his grade too.

"I've never had such low grades in this class." Binns was sprouting off in a rampage, the most emotional that Harry had ever seen him.

Usually Harry received Poor on his marks in this class- like many others- so it must be made of of Dreadfuls and Trolls for Binns to be so disgusted.

"James!" He snapped, which Harry glanced up, quite used to being called by his father's name at this point, "I expected more from you, really. I thought that your friend Lupin was supposed to be helping you, wasn't he?" The class twittered with talk, and Harry felt his face flush.

"Er...Lupin's been sick, sir. Not around."

"Very peculiar class, I do agree." Binns was going off on a tangent now, "No Sirius, Lupin, or any other of your friends, yet I see you sitting next to Frank, yet I was under the impression the two of you ran in different circles. Even going as far to talk to Lucius Malfoy, how very unsettling." He eyed where Harry sat in between Neville and Malfoy, in their boy's only History class- the girls happened to be at a different hour- and bit their lips nervously.

"Arthur! Get your feet off the table!" He snapped at Ron, whose mood was more sour than usual, Harry noted, and Ron jumped.

"Yes sir!" Binns was muttering to himself, waving the papers in his transparent hands, growling in displeasure.

"I'm going to find the head of this school, and McGonagall will have a stern talking to each of you!" He slammed the papers down and waltzed through a wall.

"I'm getting ready to punch him, really. If he calls me Lucius one more time..." Draco grumbled.

"You liked your father!" Blaise mumbled, "How do you think I like being called Davide?"

"It needs to end. I'd be okay if he were calling Ginny 'Lily', but he's calling her 'Molly!'. He keeps asking her how her lover, note- me, is doing!" Ron shuddered at the thought, "He calls Susan Bones, 'Lily' and continues to ask her why she switched houses."

"Has anyone tried to tell him that that group of students has moved on long ago?" Justin asked, "He doesn't even know my name, course, because I'm a muggle born."

"I've tried. Many times." Harry grimaced, "It seems my father told Binns years ago that he liked the name Harry for a son, so Binns in convinced that my father, I mean me, liked it so much that I've begun calling myself that."

"And then there's me, a first generation." Justin sighed, running his hands down over his chin, scratching the fine stubble he had from forgetting to shave, "He doesn't know what to think of me, I think. He just looks at me like I don't exist, yet still grades my papers. C'mon, he must have an inkling about who we are, or else we wouldn't had even received any marks at all."

"Maybe we all failed because he thinks none of us turned it in, because the names are not what he imagines on top." Ernie threw out casually, to which a couple men grumbled in agreement.

"Well, here are the papers." Corner stood arrogantly, striding up to the front of the class like he was the teacher, and looked at them with disgust as he leafed through, "Half of them he crossed out the first names and put his names." He scoffed.

"James Potter." He began writing on the board, reading the titles gashed in red ink at the top of the parchment. On the chalkboard it now read James Potter= Harry Potter. The list continued.

James Potter- Harry Potter, Zacharias Smith- Aaron Smith, Theodore Nott- Alexander Nott, Seamus Finnigan- Colin Finnigan, Wayne Hopkins- Ben Hopkins, Eddie Carmichael- Brian Carmichael...

And so on and so on. The couple first time Hogwarts lines that came up, like Justin, just read as so-

Justin FF- ? Do I know you?

"What are you doing at the board?" Binns snapped from the left, and Corner dropped the chalk in surprise. McGongall followed only a float behind the ghost. Corner tried to stutter an excuse, but was sent back to his set sulking next to Terry Boot.

"No respect, no respect at all. Cameron Corner never learned any respect!" He said, perhaps the most animated he'd ever been.

"You mean Michael?" She asked, and Binns shook his head.

"Cameron." He insisted. McGonagall's eyes followed to the board, and at the first line, she stifled a laugh.

"Why don't you go and visit the frames in my office. I'll talk with the students." She told Binns softly. He grumbled, and floated through a wall. The whole class of twenty two turned their eyes to McGonagall.

"Cameron, your father. I do remember him now." She said, nodding to Michael.

"He thinks we're all our fathers. He has no perception of time." Theodore threw out sourly.

"That is only one problem, but not why I am here." McGonagall suddenly became stern, and picked up the papers from his desk, "Truth of the matter is, he's right. Not about your names, but about your grades. I have noticed a significant shift in the quality from all of you since this project began. Even the smartest in the class." She looked at Draco and Theodore, who hung their heads in shame. Or, Theo did. Draco just locked his jaw.

"The girls too. I fear that this project is becoming too much of a distraction. NEWTs are approaching rapidly, and while you may be in the limelight for a moment because of your war efforts, it won't last forever. I have never seen such a slide from a 7th year class in all my years here- student and faculty."

No one spoke, and McGonagall slammed her papers down.

"If this continues, I'll have no choice but to go to the Minsitry and convince them the program should be frozen, indefinitely."

There was a shocked silence.

"What would happen to the kids?" Seamus asked softly, fiddling with his scarlet tie.

"Summoned away, and the program would cease for until we feel in another year it would be better suited."

This sent the class into a mad uproar.

"You have no right! These are my children!"

"You're not summing away my girls!"

"They'd miss us!"

McGonagall backtracked momentarily, as if hit with a stunner. Her lips pursed tightly, "I had not realized how...attached...everyone was." She said. There was a silence that followed her words.

Her next words were just as chilling.

"These children will disappear, no matter who or what intervenes. It is a class, and while it is wonderful you all are taking such an interest that will be more than useful after school, it is still a project." She said.

"You can't tell us even you just see them as magic." Justin said from somewhere in the back, and a couple other guys agreed with nods or verbal affirmation.

"They are, life-like." She said tentatively. Her true affection toward the children was guarded carefully, because she knew the dangers of being attached to something utterly magic. It was the kind of magic that made fae children banned back in the early years, when pesky fairy people would switch children with saplings. Not that it still didn't happen, but that was a different matter in it's entirety.

"They're more than life-like." Seamus pushed his way to the front, "I see it in their eyes. They way my daughters watch me. They bloody understand what I say, they learn from what I do."

"Magic can be deceiving." She opened her mouth to wash into another lecture, but there was Draco at the back, who was rubbing his chin in such a way like his father, the resemblance was uncanny.

"But then what are we? Nothing more than products of magic. How are wizards different than these children, in any sort of theory." He said softly. McGonagall stared at him for a couple moments, before she felt her brain begin searching in a frantic rush through possibilities. She shut that door tight.

"While it's an interesting idea, it is not the topic of what we must discuss. Grades. Now, since you are all so adamant on keeping this...project...I feel we are in the right place to make an agreement..." For once in her life, she watched as each and every boy sat down, eyes wide and ready for a compromise. If only her third-year males were as cooperative, she thought with a long sigh.

FMN

Lavander searched madly through the shelves with the teas and things.

"Oh, damn! No!" She hissed to herself, as she'd nearly dumped the whole of her kitchen onto the counter top, and felt silly for forgetting she'd used the last of it a month ago. She'd meant to go and ask for more, but, well she hadn't.

"Wayne. I need to stop at the castle. It won't be long." She said, putting on a light jacket for the walk to the portals. Wayne sat in the living room, doing some homework, and looked up.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course." He said absently, scratching his head over Charms.

Lavender pulled her hair up and stepped outside into the biting October breeze, and was glad in that moment that there were no children in her 24-hour day care, otherwise she'd have to pull Wayne away and they both desperately needed all the time they could with triplets and homework.

The portals glowed all different colors for all the ports that it could take them too, and Lavender choose the most used one- the red one to Hogwarts. It was only a millisecond before she was stepping out of the glamoured portal (which looked like a Janitor's door or broom closet for the younger children) next to the Great Hall.

She told herself to be swift about the whole thing. She was sure that Slughorn would only take half-an-hour at the most, what with his slightly air-headed personality.

The Potions room was deserted, as the clock read about nine in the evening. She knocked on his office door, and he opened it.

"Ah! Mandy, a little late but no matter-Lavender?" He realized a second after he began talking it was not Lavender's classmate.

"I'm out." She said, "And the full moon is three days away." She said. Slughorn's eyes widened.

"My dear, it may already be too late! You've had to have been taking it four days prior- a week before!"

"Yes, I know!" Lavender felt tears sting her eyes, "But with the commotion...I...I forgot. And I don't have any more." She wrung her hands.

Slughorn sighed. "Thank Merlin I decided to keep some of the last batch frozen." He sighed, "I should start making more, for next month." He said to himself, writing himself a reminder with his wand.

Lavender smiled brightly. "If you take three portions today, and two the next two days, you should be mostly okay. I'd still try to avoid anyone on the full moon, because I don't know of the consequences. While Wolfsbane is usually lethal, you're blood should be able to handle- but only three. Not a drop more, do you understand?" He asked. Lavender nodded hard.

"Now, let me just go and carefully unfreeze it. You can take a seat in the classroom, Ms. Brown." He said, dismissing her. She sat down and not soon after, the door burst open and Blaise's brown-haired partner walked in. She stopped short when she saw Lavender.

"Lav? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lavender asked dryly, "I need a potion." She said, continuing to wring her hands, "And what about you?" She asked.

"Slughorn is my mentor- I'm going into Potions after Hogwarts. I'm supposed to be working on an advanced potion with him tonight." She began to say, but sniffed the air. Lavender knew that the Wolfsbane potion had a very distinct smell, but herself could not smell anything. But clearly, Mandy could because she stiffened. Also, what may have been a giveaway, was the faint blue smoke that drifted from Slughorn's office.

"A Wolfsbane potion? Whatever do you need with..." She seemed as though she was looking at Lavender for the first time. She didn't ask Lavender to take her strong glamour charm off, she did it herself, revealing those three ugly and nasty scars that started on her cheek and tore down her should and across her breasts, ending right above her belly button. But mostly, she was staring at the still bruised bite marks on her side. Her leg still had that limp from where he feasted, even though the medi-witches did all they could do to save it.

Lavender yanked her shirt back down over her scars, hiding in shame and anger. She remembered the battle- oh she thought she could kill Fenir all on her own, after what he did to Lupin- one of her favorite professors. And besides Seamus had been right behind her...but she she turned, she was alone.

Fenir, in his werewolf form, had been unmerciful. He'd clawed her body, ripped out part of her leg to eat, and then hungrily bit her side and left her do die. She sometimes wished she had, that Seamus hadn't appeared and dragged her to the nearest healer, demanding she be fixed before anyone else. All she remembered was the pain then, and the pain a month later when she awoke in the hospital bed during a full moon to find herself a furry, horrific beast.

She wished a thousand times that Lupin had still been alive, helping her through this dark and uncertain time of transformation, but alas...her one chance of finding a companion who shared a disease like her had been killed. She had never felt so alone, until the parenting class.

"Does Wayne know?" Mandy asked.

"No! You can't tell him either. Only the Gryffindors know; well not Jack or Demelza or Dean. No one else. I just 'go out' with the girls on full moons. He can't know! He'd hate me. Everyone would treat me like a leper!" Lavender shook, re-applying the charms, "I never take these charms off. Even when I sleep. If he saw, he'd know."

"I'm not ashamed I was injured, but people would know. I wish I could be as brave as Sally Anne or some of the older members, but I just can't. I have to hide everyday. If everyone else knew, do you think they'd trust me with their children? I wouldn't be Lavender anymore, I'd be Lavander the Werewolf- no matter she's a nice girl most of the time, she'll kill and eat our children! I'll never be able to get a job in the wizarding World. Lupin was lucky enough for Dumbledore's kindness, but I won't find that anywhere else. And in the muggle world, they would find it unusual for me to take of three days around the full moon. That's why I had to build my own business. This is why I have to hide." SHe was in near hysterics now, saying everything she'd cried to herself at night, watching her children, "Oh, if someone found out- the wrong parents- they'd take me away from here. I'd never see my children again!"

Mandy was stunned for a moment, staring at the beautiful girl she'd admired for many years.

"It's never been proven, but you've been changed physically and body form altered...but they usually don't have children." She was murmuring to herself, and Lavender felt as if her whole body had been doused in icy-cold water. She'd never imagined that she could pass this on to her children; the thought never occurred to her.

"Oh...no." She whispered faintly, "I don't know! They'd change this month, if they did...it's their first full moon." She put her head in her hands, "What kind of a horrible person am I?" She cried.

"Calm down. We don't even know if you can pass it along. You may be okay, I swear." Mandy took Lavender's hand in her own, patting her. Lavender was sobbing uncontrollably now, her face blotchy and red, "Look. I'll stay with you on the full moon and we'll watch the babies. Figure something out" She promised.

Lavneder sniffled, looking at the Ravenclaw who she never had really known until this year. "Promise?"

"Yes, of course." Mandy stood, brushing her robes off. Slughorn came from his office, carrying the potion.

"Finally it's done-Lavender, my dear, what happened? Why are you crying?"


End file.
